


sabb—iana

by lovemewrighte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, ChanBaek - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, anoba, blasphemy??choz, gandasibaekhyun, imsorrykshdjss, tagalogfic, weareallgodschildren
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemewrighte/pseuds/lovemewrighte
Summary: sana all baekhyun byun.sana all pinag-aagawan ng chanyeol park at sehun oh.sana all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 34
Kudos: 103





	1. along katips

**Author's Note:**

> experiment au po ito. chourz kashsjsjs. the idea just fell when sechan’s japanese goods dropped. like, yes. that picture with varsity chanyeol and sehun with kyungsoo’s vibes. pak! sechan as anak ng politician au.
> 
> happy reading, i guess?? jsjsjsj. labyu all. 🥺

* * *

*Kringgggg!*

*yawns*

Omona! O___O

Chos. Hindi ito Wattpad story na isinulat ng isang cliché 12 year old na hindi pa alam ang pinagkaiba ng your sa you’re. Ito ay kwento ng isang Baekhyun Byun, at sa kung paanong ang buhay niya ay nagbago simula nang pumasok sa buhay niya ang dalawang tao na daig pa ang nag-uumpugang bato — or, is it the other way around nga ba dahil siya ang pumasok sa buhay ng mga ito? Eitherway, hindi na rin siya sigurado at gulong gulo siya. Literal na gulong gulo.

Anyway, simulan na natin.

Once upon a time... joke.

Sa ilang taon nang pag-aaral ni Baekhyun sa Diliman, hindi na bago sa kanya ang mga estudyante from other places na namamangha at almost even breaking their necks just to catch a glimpse of Ateneo De Manila na nadadaanan along Katip every UPCAT season. Hindi na rin bago sa kanya ang scenerio hearing the students’ peeves about UP, pati na rin ang pag-overhear niya sa conversations ng mga ito kung gaano kahirap ang UPCAT, how his alma mater excels academically, at kung ano ano pang relatable na bagay na na-experience niya rin as a freshman way back when he was starting his journey to UPD.

It’s the month of October, and medyo nagulat pa nga siya to see at first na more likely, karamihan ay hindi UP students and sakay ng Jeep na sinasakyan niya dahil karamihan students from other cities pa, provinces pa nga at some point. Medyo natawa pa nga siya when he overheard a girl reminding her other friend sternly to not take a picture with Oble, baka hindi raw siya pumasa ng UPCAT. Hay, he remembers the time na ganyan din mindset niya. He was so young, naive.. and _virgin_. Charot. Pero, true. No one leaves UPD virgin. Literally and figuratively.

College will bend you over and fuck you mercilessly. Wops, kinky.

“Hey, Manong Driver, how much cash does it cost to go down at Econ?”

Katulad nga ng sinabi ni Baekhyun kanina, marami nang hindi bago sa kanya and that includes his daily life on the way along Katip pero ‘yun ata ang first ever time na marinig niya ang ganong _ka-manly but maarte_ na boses. Tfw when it sounded so normal pero so maarte? Eventually napalingon si Baekhyun from the source of that voice and he was not surprised (well, actually, he is with things to be considered) to see someone wearing an ADMU lanyard riding in this jeepney. He can immediately tell na sobrang tangkad nito with the way he was bowing para lang hindi ito mauntog sa jeep.

Upon glancing at the guy, may final verdict na siya agad dito.

Gwapo.

Pero medyo tanga.

Who the fuck offers a 500 bill to a Jeepney driver and ask how much cash it does take to UPD kung bago sumakay, kinokolekta na agad ang bayad?

The urge to say, “Hey kuyang taga-Admu, this is not a Grab you think it is” pero Baekhyun fights off his tongue. Not today, according to his Taurus sign that’s currently fighting against his Scorpio Pluto sign.

Umagang-umaga, walang barya.

Sabagay. Parang biglang nag-flash sa isipan niya ang “the Ateneans are at it again!” na meme that circulates under Twitter threads that has something to do with ADMU.

Mukha namang nagulat si Kuyang Driver dahil.. isn’t it supposed to be bayad na lahat ng nasa loob at the moment? Wow, conyo. Atenean ka rin, ghorl? Pero, true naman. Bakit nagbabayad pa ang isang ‘to?

Kung full time demonyo lang si Baekhyun, natawa na siya nang malakas. What the fuck. Good morning din daw sayo, kuyang driver.

“Hindi ka pa bayad?”

Mukha namang litong lito ang Atenean homeboy dahil sobrang kita ang pagtataka sa mukha nito, umiling-iling pa ito, “Hindi pa?”

Kita naman ni Baekhyun kung paanong nagkaka-midlife crisis si Kuyang Driver at the moment dahil hindi nito alam kung tatawa ba siya o magtataka, “Paano ka nakasakay kung ‘di ka pa bayad?”

Lahat na ng pasahero ay nakatingin na sa kanila, and Baekhyun kind of sees how much the tall guy is kinda unliking the spotlight.

“I don’t know.”

Baekhyun fights himself and mumbles under his breath not to meddle with someone else’s business and the last thing he’s seeing himself is to associate with privileged asses pero sobrang tigas talaga ng mukha ng other persona niya kaya naman he just found himself garnering the limelight and saving the man’s bum. “Kuya, binayaran ko po siya.”

Mabilis pa sa 4 am kung lumingon ang guy through his way at sobrang salubong na ang kilay nito. Baekhyun ignored it at he acted casually sa driver, “Sa UPSE din po ako bababa, kasabay ko siya. Hindi niya po ata napansin na binayaran ko siya.”

“Ah, ganun ba. ‘Yun naman pala, boy.Tabi mo na ‘yang 500 mo, _nakow_ ,” Manong says prolonging the ‘ow’, “Mahirap na.”

Napapikit naman si Baekhyun. For the love of God, Lord, sorry po kung ang agang nag-sinungaling ni Baekhyun for this day. Pero, he did it naman po for the mankind diba? Parang gusto niyang tumakbo pa Quiapo Church mamaya at lumuhod, since forte niya ‘yon. Luhod.. yes, _luhod._

Throughout the byahe, hindi na niya pinansin ang Atenean guy who’s by the way, kanina pa siya chine-check out that’s making him a little anxious. Parang gago lang.

Kaya naman halos lumipad na siya pababa ng jeep nang makarating na siya sa destination niya, at kung fate nga naman, bumaba rin ito at naramdaman na lang niyang nasa likod niya. At that point gustong kwestyunin ni Baekhyun ang mga desisyon niya magmula nang gumising siya sa araw na ito dahil mukhang napamali pa ang pagsalba niya sa Atenean na ito.

Saktong paglingon niya para tanungin ito, naitikom niya ang bibig niya nang magsalita ito.

“Dude, did you purposely say you’re gonna drop at Econ to save my ass or stalk the fuck out of me?”

Putangina?

Parang sinampal si Baekhyun dahil sa tanong na binato sa kanya ng taong nasa harap niya ngayon. Parang gusto niyang mag-set up ng emergency meeting at one on one interview kasama ang Panginoon dahil Lord, kailan ka nagkaroon ng session to make people pero with makakapal ang mukha edition? At malala pa, puta, kailan pa siya nag-mukhang “dude”? Gusto na rin niyang ilabas ang meme na “gusto kong maging kriminal” bigla.

Parang awa. Alas nuwebe pa lang ng umaga pero ‘yung stress at init ng ulo ni Baekhyun pang-alas tres na ng hapon habang nagpe-play sa background yung “pumanaw ka Hesus” ng ABS-CBN.

“Ayos ka ah, anong vision ng eyes mo?” Baekhyun starts, na sinagot naman nito.

“Perfect 20/20, and how’s that related to my question?” Pabalang na sagot nito.

“20/20 pala eh, bakit ‘di mo makita ‘tong nagsusumigaw na University of the Philippines sa lanyard ko?” And at that moment, hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong hangin ang dumapo sa balat niya at bumaba ang tingin ni Baekhyun through the guy’s jeans kaya naman.. “Ano bang mas malaki sayo? Utak mo o _tite_ mo?”

Oh no, Baekhyun. You just didn’t! Sigaw ng Gemini sign niya dahil maaga pa for harsh words! Here comes the Forgive me Father for I have sinned mantra of Baekhyun. Forgive me Father for this sinful mouth of mine. Forgive me Father for saying the word tite at this ungodly hour. Forgive me, Father. Chos.

Mukha namang na-culture shock at the moment ang kaharap niya pero natawa rin ito after, “Wow, as expected.. wild. UP students, indeed.”

Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil whatever this guy’s upto, he never stands for hasty generalizations!

“Are you seriously heading to hasty generalization now? Because if so, then can I generalize Ateneo students too for thinking that everything’s in favor with their privileged asses at every given time? Seriously, 500 peso bill at this early hour?”

“That’s foul! And what’s the problem with 500 peso bill at 9 am? Even Starbucks accepts it.”

Tangina, totoo ba ‘tong kausap niya?

“Luh, tarantado pala ‘to eh. Edi sana naghanap ka ng Starbucks na pwede mong sakyan papuntang UPD. Mukha bang tindahan ng kape ‘yung jeep para ikumpara mo sa Starbucks na ‘yan? Anyway, stan Bo’s. Much better than SB. Tea spilled.” Baekhyun says with a sass.

“I don’t know a Bo’s.” Typical na sagot nito. At doon na, yes doon na na-confirm ni Baekhyun na he doesn’t like this guy’s arse! Grabe, he’s never met a person with this kind of audacity.

Sasagot pa sana siya pero inunahan na siya nito, “Anyway, cut the cameras. I just wanna ask, do you happen to know someone with the name Sehun Oh? Econ student too, I guess.”

Sehun Oh! Yes. Baekhyun internally squirms. Who the fuck doesn’t know Sehun Oh? The yummy yum yum classmate nila na lowkey famous for being anak ng mayor and who’s known for its prim and proper look, 11/10 rate dahil not just with looks, but with brains too, magaling, very magaling ang isang Sehun Oh, also malaking tite according to some people. Some people, not Baekhyun!

“‘Yung malaki tite?”

It was too late for Baekhyun to realize what he just said dahil hindi na niya mababawi ang ridicule reaction ng kausap niya from what he just said.

Putangina, Baekhyun, ang bunganga mo.

“Ay! Haha, oh my god,” _gusto nang lumubog ni Baekhyun_ , “Sorry, putangina,” _please take away Baekhyun’s mouth off of him_ , “Kasi, haha, pakshet, sorry? Tangina kasi ni Jongdae,” _tangina talaga ni Jongdae_ , “Si Sehun Oh! Yes, classmate ko siya, bakit?”

Medyo tulala pa ang kausap niya kaya naman tuloy-tuloy lang si Baekhyun sa pagmumura sa best friend niya in his mind. Tangina kasi ni Jongdae, puro tite ang bukambibig ‘pag magkasama sila. Kumain ka na ba, Jongdae? _Tite_. Punta tayo Walrus, Jongdae. _Tite_. Dae, may extra blue book ka? _Tite_. Kain tayo, Dae? _Tite_. Sehun Oh? Malaki tite. Putanginang tite yan. Gusto na lang niya ng mag-hire ng bagong best friend. Or maybe, just keep Kyungsoo by his side, aka his other bff na mahal na mahal niya and his jowa in other parallel universe.

“Seryoso ba,” With accent na reply nito na medyo natatawa-tawa pa, “Didn’t know that’s his reputation in his uni. Malaking tite? Gago, dude,” Now, scratch the nata-tawa tawa dahil tumatawa na talaga ang Atenean homeboy na ito.

Nasaan na ba ang gun emoji dahil gusto na itong itutok ni Baekhyun sa kaharap niya dahil shet, walang gagalaw ng masama! Tangina talaga. Ang aga aga, kahihiyan almusal niya. Wow, welcome back to Baekhyun’s channel! So for today’s video, kakain po si Baekhyun ng breakfast na pinangalanang kahihiyan. _Puta_.

“Dude, thank you! I now have a thing to tease my brother about,” Nag-twitch pa ang left eye nito dahil sa sobrang kasiyahan, at ano raw? Brother? Anong brother? All this time, Pastor ba si Sehun? Or.. don’t tell him. Wait. Parang biglang nag-flash sa utak niya ang itsura ni Sehun na nangangatok ng bawat bahay at tinatanong ka kung handa ka na bang marinig ang salita ng Diyos. Chos. Ano ba, Baekhyun? Focus tayo dito.

“Ah, churchmate kayo?” Wala sa hulog na tanong ni Baekhyun, at ano na naman bang masama sa tanong niya para mas tumawa nang malakas ‘tong kausap niya?

“Dude, I swear! You’ve been giving me nice laugh since this morning, what the hell,” Halos hampasin na rin siya nito kakatawa na siya namang kinakainis ni Baekhyun. Sino ba ‘tong feeling close na ‘to?

“Adik ka ba?” Naiinis nang tanong ni Baekhyun at wow, thank you dahil tumigil na rin ito kakatawa pero hindi pa rin mawala-wala ang nakakainis na ngisi nito.

“Nope, and by the way, Sehun’s my brother. Like, my sibling. Literally sibling. One sperm cell, you know? Not churchmate or anything, man, I don’t even go to Church.” Half chuckling na reply nito at doon na halos maubos ang brain cells niya.

“Tangina, kapatid mo si Sehun? Seryoso ba?” Medyo gulat niyang tanong kahit alam niya sa sarili niya na he should be minding his own business at anong oras na ba at bakit parang kanina pa ata sila nag-uusap nitong lalaking ‘tong kanina pang tawag nang tawag ng ‘dude’ sa kanya?

The taller shrugs, “Believe it or not. So, you know him. Where would he be at this hour?”

“Lah, gago. Malay ko? Mukha ba akong personal schedule checker niya?” Dire-diretsong sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ang sungit mo.” Parang half smitten pang sabi ng kausap niya, na hindi naman pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil at the moment, gulat pa siya sa unnecessary info na nakalap niya ngayong umaga.

“So, kapatid mo nga si Sehun?” Tanong niya ulit.

“Yup.”

“Eh bakit ang pangit mo?”

Pero mukhang ineffective ang rebut niya dahil hindi man lang ito nagpatinag, mas lalo pa ngang ngumisi.

“My dear Baekhyun, we know you’re lying.”

“Saan mo naman nakita ang pangalan ko? Luh, crush mo ba ako? For how many years na?”

“Maybe sometimes check your ID where it’s facing?” Casual na sagot nito and he even pointed Baekhyun’s ID using his index finger.. ooh, that’s a long one. The finger, yes. It’s long.

“Anyway, I’m Chanyeol Park. Just said my name so it would be fair since I knew yours. Anyway, dude, mind touring me around UPD?”

Baekhyun’s brows knitted. Putanginang dude ‘yan. Kanina pa ‘yan. At saan ba ‘to humuhugot ng kapal ng mukha? Kanina pa ‘to eh.

“Excuse me, estudyante ako ng UP, hindi tour guide ng kung sino mang poncio pilato na walang ginawa kundi tawagin akong dude, pwede ba. May klase ako ng 9:30, maligaw ka mag-isa mo.”

Baekhyun was not having any of this bull, so nagdire-diretso na siya without knowing kung saan ba talaga siya papunta at tuluyang iniwan ang Atenean homeboy na he didn’t notice was looking on his ass the right moment na tumalikod siya.

Tsaka lang siya sinabuyan ng realization na shet, if that’s really is Sehun’s brother, who happened to be a Mayor’s son, then technically, nakausap niya rin ang anak ng isang mayor. Wait, anak ng isang ng what? Mayor? Seryoso ba?

Baekhyun wished he was a little nicer. Baka ‘yun na pala ang mag-aahon sa kanya sa laylayan. Chos. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Naka-ilang pagsisinungaling na ba siya araw na ito? Not to think ang aga aga pa pero ilang kasalanan na ang nagawa niya for this day.

And yes, definitely, isa sa mga kasalanan niya ngayong araw ang pagsisinungaling when he said Chanyeol Park was unattractive and ugly.

It goes the other way around, and Baekhyun hates it.


	2. baekhyun g. byun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun g. byun, stands for baekhyun gonzales byun or baekhyun ganda byun? eitherway, it’s the same.
> 
> if pbb nwebe would introduce him, he’s definitely the baekhyun byun, ang bida-raketera ng sampaloc, manila! 
> 
> (of course, with the lie dahil taga-antipolo talaga siya.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as i want people to guess bakit sabb—iana ang title nito, dahil napakadaldal ko na rin, ito na. 
> 
> actually derived ko siya sa initials ng “sana all byun baekhyun”, so i got the “sabb” tapos dahil shoutout sa mga kabayayan kong jejehorn na love na love si skusta clee, i made it like ‘zebbiana’ akdjsjsj. actually, si kuya chuchoy talaga may kasalanan dahil sa cover niya. [insert meme with the viral guy na pinipisil yung cheeks nung kinantahan niya ng zebbiana]. sana all.

* * *

“Tangina mo, Jongdae. ‘Wag mo akong kausapin.”

“Tangina nito ni Baekhyun, hoy badette, ano na namang nakain mo at tinotopak ka? Kulang ka na naman sa tite?”

“Tanginang ’yan. Tite na naman! Puro tite na lang amputa. Pwede ba Jongdae,” Half crying half frustrated na sagot ni Baekhyun at kita niya kung paanong na-scandalize ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongdae. Can’t blame naman, lord kasi, bakit ba ganito si Jongdae?

“Alam mo, Jongdae, alam ko na kung ano ka sa past life mo.” Kyungsoo says habang nilalaro ang Adorable Home niya at focus na focus ang mata sa screen ng Samsung S10 niya bilang Samsung loyalist dahil fuck Apple daw. Sus.

“At ano na namang paandar ng bunganga mong maanghang ‘yan, Kyungsoo?” Nakataas na kilay na sabi ni Jongdae habang nginangata nito ang pancit canton sweet and spicy niya dahil fuck the mediocre chilimansi raw. Isa pang sus.

“Ikaw ‘yung koronang tinik na ipinatong kay Hesukristo,” Casual na sagot ni Kyungsoo at sobrang pinagsisisihan ni Baekhyun kung bakit niya ba naisipang uminom ng tubig bago ibuka ni Kyungsoo ang pasmado nitong bunganga. Tuloy, nabulunan siya in the midway of his gulping at ngayon tatawa-tawa siya habang inuubo.

“Putangina,” _ubo_ , “mo,” _ubo_ , “Kyungsoo,” isa pang ubo na may kasamang tawa at paghampas sa dibdib niya, “Putangina, hindi ako makainom ng maayos sayo.” Halos lumabas na rin ang tubig sa ilong niya pero wala siyang magawa dahil tawang tawa talaga siya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Tangina, koronang tinik amputa, ayoko na,” Halos maiyak na rin siya kaya naman halos mamatay na siya sa sama ng tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Tawang tawa si gaga, eh kung iwan kaya kita sa next elective class mo?”

Baekhyun shrugs. Confident siya na hindi siya iiwan ni Jongdae dahil kahit papaano, grade conscious ito at isang nightmare sa kanya ang singko bilang grado. Duh, mukha mang tite si Jongdae, pero sa kanilang tatlo, ito ang pangalawang ace sa kanila. Kahit third year pa lang sila, for sure sa fourth year nila, running for Cum Laude na si Jongdae. Though second rank lang ito bilang the gifted sa kanilang magkakaibigan. At well, sino pa ba ang magiging una? Hawi ng buhok pose, walang iba kundi si.

Kyungsoo.

Actually, isa si Baekhyun sa population ng mga pumasok sa Diliman na confident sa intellectual capacity nila during early years pero habang tumatagal, feeling bobo na. Kaya, pass. Ang mahalaga, nakakakain, nakakapasok siya sa araw-araw, at nagmamahalan silang pamilya okay? God is good.

“I know you won’t do that, nasa class na ‘yun ‘yung first rank crushes mo.” Baekhyun says with a tongue sticked out, na siya namang kinanuot ng noo ni Jongdae.

“Bitch, anong dept?”

Oh. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Oo nga pala. Kapag may ituturo kang alam mong crush ni Jongdae, don’t forget to say anong program nito. Because, girlies, Jongdae clusters his crushes according sa mga courses nito. Hindi ata mawawalan ng crush ang kaibigan niya by department. Ang harot talaga.

“The ones who are taking PolSci and Econ too, gago.” He says nonchalantly, and Jongdae laughs, ‘yung pang-malandi. Oo, malandi talaga.

“First rank?”

Tumaas ang kilay niya, “Ano bang sabi ko?”

“Wow, ang taray. Sino ka naman diyan, Baekhyun?”

At marami pang kaartehan si Jongdae. May third, second, at first rank pang nalalaman ‘to. Yes, another classifications ng crushes niya. Third rank, ‘yung mga medyo medyo lang. Kumbaga, na-gwapuhan lang siya, pero hours later, umay na. Second, ‘yung mga cutie pies, kinda short term crushes ni Jongdae, mostly dito napupunta lahat ng crushes niya. At last but not the least, ‘yung mga first rank, eto ‘yung mga pinaglalawayan ni Jongdae gabi gabi. Chos. Mga DILF kung tawagin ni Jongdae, yummy, laki tite. My god. Kapag si Jongdae ang kaibigan mo, automatic tanggal ang free pass mo sa langit. Buti na lang nandiyan si Kyungsoo to save him from his sins. We thank the glory heavens for giving Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, the mother of all saints. The salvation of all.

“Dalawa lang naman ang first rank ko, Minseok Kim and Sehun Oh. Sino dun sa dalawa?”

“Surprise, bitch. Kasasabi ko lang. It’s the two.” Nakangising sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Oh my god!” Exaggerated na reply ni Jongdae. If they know, ginagaya na naman nito ‘yung kung anong viral video ang napanood nito sa Youtube, “I’m taking two dicks at once?”

“Pwede ba, Jongdae. Pwede ba.” Tila nauubusan na ng pasensya na sabi ni Kyungsoo. At bilang natutuwa slash clingy na friend, lumapit si Baekhyun sa ever fluffy niyang friend at niyakap ito. Halos mandiri naman si Kyungsoo na he even acted na hahampasin niya si Baekhyun pero he didn’t make any effort to push Baekhyun away naman nang mayakap na niya ito. Super tsundere talaga.

Baekhyun tried kissing Kyungsoo on his cheek pero sinampal na siya nito. Take note, sampal talaga for real dahil rinig ang tunog na ‘to na feeling niya nag-bounce ang echo to AS. Ouch, gago.

Tawang tawa naman si Jongdae on the other side, parang gago lang. Anyway, ngumuso lang si Baekhyun and that didn’t stop him to squish his fluffy friend.

“Kailan mo ba ako hahayaan na i-kiss ka, Kyungsoo?”

“Kapag naging straight ka na.” Kyungsoo replies at halos mandiri naman si Baekhyun. Napabitaw pa siya sa pagkakayakap dito at seryosong nagsalubong ang kilay niya.

“Tangina naman, Kyungsoo. ‘Yung malapit-lapit naman sa realidad.”

“Kapag naging anak ka na ng _Mayor_?”

Bigla naman siyang napatahimik dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

_Mayor_.

Oh my god, ito na ba ang part kung saan magca-caption siya ng mediocre meme format caption na memories bring back or whatever na big thing sa Facebook at the moment? Because, hearing the word ‘Mayor’ gives him chills that sends from his spine.. and toes. Charot. Ghorl, wala tayo sa Shake, Rattle, & Roll. Chill tayo dito. Tropa tropa lang.

“B, sure talaga? Classmate natin si Minseok Kim o ine-echos mo na naman ako?” Paninigurado ni Jongdae na kasalukuyang nag-ispray ng mouthwash sa bibig niya. Nakanganga pa ito habang nagsasalita. Nice, Jongdae Kim the Multitasker. Teka, wait. Rewind. Mouthwash?

“Bakit ka nagma-mouthwash?” Curious na tanong niya at ano nga ba naman ang ineexpect mo kay Jongdae? Siyempre sasagutin ka nito in the most ‘obvious ba’ tone.

“Duh, ang ano kaya sa breath ng pancit canton. Can’t go around with my canton filled breath, not so hygienic.”

“Parang gago, akala mo laging may naka-schedule na kalaplapan,” Kyungsoo says unbothered, na naglalaro pa rin ng Adorable Home. Sa three years na niyang pagiging kaibigan ni Kyungsoo, parang routine na sa kanya na alamin at kabisaduhin ang schedule nito. Right now, break din ni Kyungsoo as well as him and Jongdae. Actually, unlike him and Jongdae, second year college pa lang si Kyungsoo dahil nag-shift ito. From Business Econ to Film Major. Wala eh, that’s where Kyungsoo’s heart feels happy the most kasi. Oh no, soft hours for our baby Soo.

“You got the point actually, Soo. Duh, nasa next class ang two first rank crushes ko, I just can’t make off a bad impression, dahil in this house, we love and support big tite— oh my god, Soo! Ang dami mo namang hearts, paano ‘yan?” Mabilisang pag-shift ni Jongdae ng topic nang makita ang nilalaro ni Kyungsoo.

“Mahal na mahal ko kasi ang asawa ko.” Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo na sinagot naman ni Jongdae, “Nino, ni _Jongin_?”

Siguro Kyungsoo tried to act unbothered pero hindi nakaligtas sa mata ni Baekhyun nang kumunot ng slight ang noo nito, and he even scrunched his nose a little! Just little signs of Kyungsoo feeling giddy. Luh, edi sana all.

“Wala akong kilalang Jongin.” Pagde-deny pa ni Kyungsoo at tumawa naman ng malakas si Jongdae.

“Kunwari pa, amputa. Anyway, friend niya diba si Sehun Oh? Reto mo naman ako, Soo. Crush ko rin ‘yun eh.”

“‘Wag mo naman dungisan ‘yung reputasyon natin. Parang awa mo na, Dae.” Sabat ni Baekhyun and he felt his heart clenching nang tumawa si Kyungsoo. Huhu. Baby Kyungsoo. Sobrang soft talaga ni B for Kyungsoo and kung mabuntis man talaga siya, for sure, si Kyungsoo ang paglilihian niya.

Siyempre charot lang. Wala naman siyang matres, bayag lang. Hihi.

“Magseselos ba kayo if I’ll say na medyo close kami ni Sehun Oh?” Kyungsoo breaks out, at halos lumuwa na ang mata ni Jongdae, na agad din naman niyang nabawi.

“Seryoso ka ba? Baka naman medyo close, you mean nanghingi lang siya sayo ng isang pirasong papel one time? Luh, Kyungsoo. Kaya today?”

“Bunganga mo, Jongdae, tambutso.” Iritadong saad ni Kyungsoo. Can’t blame, parang pwet ng baboy ‘tong bunganga ni Jongdae.

“Well, I won’t get jealous, ‘no. Kung si Minseok pa ‘yan, baka. Si Baekhyun tanungin mo, patay na patay ‘yan kay Sehun.”

“Patay na patay?” Baekhyun repeats, dumbfounded. “Imbento ka naman diyan? Sabog ka? Hindi ko crush ‘yun.”

“Suuus,” Jongdae prolongs the syllable, nang-aasar pa ang tono nito. “Baka one day, mabalitaan na lang namin, pagma-may ari ka na ng isang Sehun Oh. Sana all.”

“Kami ang kinakabahan sayo, Jongdae. Baka kakaganyan mo, mabalitaan na lang namin, nagsulat ka na ng letter para samin saying magpapakasal na ka na at may anak ka na. ‘Wag muna please, as much as I love kids, hindi pa ako ready maging ninong.”

Tila naman ‘di makapaniwala si Jongdae sa narinig niya based sa reaction ng face nito, “Tangina mo naman, Kyungsoo! Pero baka nga, one day— charot! Tamo ‘to si Kyungsoo, ang sama ng tingin! Parang tanga, ‘di pwede mag-joke? Baka one day lang eh.”

“Umayos ka naman, Jongdae. Third year pa lang tayo, nasa laylayan pa rin ang estado natin. ‘Wag muna.”

“Kaya nga sabi sayo jowain mo na si Mr. anak ng Mayor, Sehun Oh! Makakaahon na tayo sa hirap, B. May tite ka pa everyday. Good glory!”

Tangina, tite na naman.

“What the hell, Jongdae. Gold digger ka ba?” Kyungsoo fires, and Jongdae just shook his head.

“Anong gold digger? Dick digger ako, Soo—” Salubong ang kilay ni Kyungsoo na tinignan si Jongdae, “Charot, haha? Or not? Anyway, change plans. Si Baekhyun na pala ireto mo kay Sehun, mukha namang mahilig sa twink ‘yon si Mr. anak ng Mayor. Very pasado si Baekhyun.” At tumawa pa ito.

“Putangina mo, Jongdae Kim.”

Baekhyun can go on for days nang minumura niya lang si Jongdae dahil sobrang lala ng kaibigan niya talaga. Walang filter ang bibig. Actually, kung tutuusin, si Kyungsoo rin. Pero ang pinagkaiba lang nilang dalawa, si Kyungsoo, realidad ang isasampal sayo, samantalang si Jongdae, makasalanan ang bibig.

Kung si Kyungsoo naman ang tatanungin kung sinong ililigtas niya kapag nalulunod si Jongdae at Baekhyun, hindi siya magdadalawang isip na sabihing siya pa manlulunod sa dalawa. Napakaingay kasi araw araw.

“Anyway, sinong interested rumaket?” Pangse-segway ni Jongdae at siyempre, bilang anak pawis at hindi makakatanggi sa grasyang nilalang, mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na lumingon si Baekhyun kay Jongdae.

“Ako, Dae! Ako! Ano ba ‘yan?” Walang pag-aalinlangang sagot ni Baekhyun. Tinampal naman siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Naiintindihan kong matindi rin ang pangangailangan mo sa buhay pero ‘wag kang tanggap ng tanggap ng alok. Malay ba natin kung anong raket na pala ‘yan?” Warning sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at hindi nakaligtas sa paningin nila ang offended expression that feigned on Jongdae’s face.

“Grabe ka naman, Kyungsoo! Anong tingin mo sakin? Hindi naman ako human trafficker, gago ka,” Halos maiyak na ‘to at gustong gusto nang tumawa ni Baekhyun, kung hindi lang talaga baka biglang mag-walk out si Jongdae. Tangina naman kasi ni Kyungsoo.

“Joke. Pero malay ba namin? Baka sumama ka na pala kay Satanas.” Tuloy-tuloy pang sabi ni Kyungsoo kaya naman Jongdae, sorry, pero hindi na talaga kaya ni Baekhyun na pigilan ang tawa niya.

“Putangina mo, Kyungsoo. Burahin na kita diyan sa alaala ko eh. Ikaw naman, Baekhyun, manigas ka na lang diyan. Hindi ko na sasabihin sayo.” Nakabusangot nang saad ni Jongdae at bigla na itong nag-walk out kaya naman medyo naalarma na si Baekhyun. Oh no, sayang ang opportunity!

“Tignan mo ‘yon, parang gago. May pa-walk out pa. Akala niya ata ganda siya.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa katabi niyang nagpapanic na.

“Hala, Soo! Iniwan ako ni Dae, wala akong kasama sa next class.”

“Edi pumunta ka mag-isa. Mabubuhay ka naman ng wala si Jongdae, Baekhyun.”

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun kaso naunahan na siya.

“Tignan mo talaga ‘to si Kyungsoo! Ang sama ng ugali sakin.”

Walang iba kundi si Jongdae.

“Oh, bakit bumalik ka? Akala ko ba nag-walk out ka na?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Duh, just tried kung may susunod sa akin. Turns out, wala. Wala talagang nagmamahal sa akin sa pamilyang ito.”

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo kaya naman bago pa ganap na maghalo ang balat sa tinalupan, binuka na agad ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya.

“Jongdae, ano na kasi ‘yung raket?” Seryoso na niyang tanong pero bilang resident brattinela talaga ng tropa nila, uma-attitude pa si Jongdae.

“Ayokong sabihin sayo.” Nakaismid pang sabi nito kaya naman wala nang choice si Baekhyun kundi tumingin kay Kyungsoo ng _[pleading eyes emoji]_.

Bilang alam na ni Kyungsoo kung anong paandar ni Baekhyun, umiling agad siya in a very sternly way.

“Ay, Baekhyun, hindi mo ako madadaan sa ganyan mo. Sabing hindi eh, ano ba, ‘pag sinabing hindi, hindi— tangina naman kasi Jongdae, ano ba ‘yung raket na ‘yan?”

Ngumisi naman si Jongdae. “One laplap, one word, Soo.”

“The fuck,” Somewhere in between of nandidiri at bitchy reply ni Kyungsoo, “Wala pala akong kilalang Baekhyun. Sino ba ‘yon? Hayaan ko na lang magutom ‘yon.”

Tawang tawa naman ang gagong Jongdae kaya naman feeling ni Baekhyun the tables have turned. Gusto niya na rin atang mag-walk out. Chos. Ganda siya? Oo, ganda siya. Siya lang ang maganda sa pamilyang ito.

“Lambingin mo ako, Baekhyun. Baka sabihin ko sayo.”

At katulad nga ng kung paanong nagsimula ang araw na ito, ganun din tatapusin ni Baekhyun ang eksenang ito.

“Tangina mo, Jongdae. ‘Wag mo akong kausapin.”

🧹🧹🧹

“Dae, ano nga kasi ‘yung raket?” Pangungulit ni Baekhyun sa katabi niyang all out na nakikinig ngayon sa prof nila. Yes, finally, they’re in their PolSci class at magugulat kayo dahil way above normatives si Jongdae ngayon. Every time they’re in the midst of their class, akala mo isa si Jongdae sa mga anghel na kumakanta sa gate ng langit dahil sobrang bait nito at the moment. Wow, studenist. Ang bait. Very mabait ang isang Jongdae Kim sa isang klase. Akala mo walang bahid ng dungis.

Running for Cum Laude, here we go.

Kung si Baekhyun naman ang tatanungin niyo, saks lang.Tamang kinig lang, tamang flames sa filler, o kaya tamang pag-iisip how is it like to live in Sehun’s arms na ngayon ay nasa harap niya. Charot lang, hindi niya talaga crush si Sehun Oh. Potential, something like that. Pero hindi talaga. Yes po, the final answer is no. Hindi siya luluhod sa isang Sehun Oh.

Like Jongdae, running for Cum Laude rin naman si Baekhyun. _Cumma_ Cum Laude. Kama? Magaling sa kama? Gets ba? Ay joke, ang aga ang kalat.

“Dae, ano nga?” Isa pang pangungulit niya pero dedma talaga at tila nakadikit sa prof nila ang tenga ni Jongdae. Hindi pa nakuntento si Baekhyun, kinurot-kurot niya pa ito sa braso kaya naman nag-inarte na ang kaibigan niya.

“Ano ba, Karen! Nakikinig ako. Kung okay lang sayo mahatak sa karimlan ang kinabukasan mo, ako hindi.” Pabulong na say nito.

Tangina, sino naman kaya si Karen.

“Minor class lang naman ‘to, nagmamaganda ka diyan. Sabihin mo na ‘yung raket.” Siyempre, expert silang dalawa ni Jongdae sa pag-uusap nang hindi napapansin ng Prof. Marami pa silang expertise ni Jongdae, sa totoo lang. To be discussed na lang sa next chapters. Ay, chos.

Humugot muna ng hininga si Jongdae bago nagsalita, “Fine. Up ka ba for translating?”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed, “For Miss Universe?”

“Gaga. For a college student. You’ll just translate their Filipino readings to English. Up ka ba?” Careful pa ring sabi ni Jongdae kasi baka anytime mahuli talaga silang nag-uusap.

Baekhyun bobs his head, “Ooh, around U-Belt lang ba ang school? If not, I’m down.”

“Big 4, B.”

“Nice, UST?”

“ADMU.”

“Ay, puta.”

Biglang naalala ni Baekhyun ang Atenista na na-encounter niya like, a week ago. Ano nga ulit name non? Baekhyun doesn’t remember.

Tumawa naman in a nervous way si Baekhyun, “Puta, Atenean, Dae? Sure ‘yan?”

“Oo nga, gags. Willing to pay 5k for a paper. Take note, per paper ah. Up to you pa how many you want to do.”

Napatigil naman si Baekhyun. Puta, 5k for translating few pages? At per paper pa? Grabe talaga ang mga mayayaman.

“Ano, you’ll accept it ba?” Paninigurado ni Jongdae at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nagpa-driven sa kanya para sagutin ang offer ni Jongdae into submissive “yes”.

“Okay, good. Send ko na lang sayo deets, maybe the day after tomorrow. Walang atrasan ah, though petiks lang ang customer mo, I heard. Sana all petiks.”

“Sana hindi burgis, Dae.” Lowkey pray niya.

“Ano? Madungis? I doubt naman, I heard mas gwapo pa nga kay Sehun Oh.”

Napairap na lang si Baekhyun. Pucha. Napaka-bingi ni Jongdae.

“Burgis, hindi madungis. At bakit ba you’re using Sehun as the standard? Parang ogag lang. Kapag ‘yan hindi nahigitan si,” Napatahimik naman si Baekhyun dahil narealize niya na ang subject nila ay nasa unahan lang pala niya, kaya pabulong siyang nag-proceed, “Ehem, Sehun, you’re dead to me.”

“Ay, luh siya. Why would I be dead to you?” Pasimpleng tinapunan ni Jongdae ng tingin ang Prof nila na luckily, busy pa rin mag-discuss at hindi sila napapansin, “Denial ka pa kasi. Crush mo lang si Sehun eh.”

Sinagot naman ito ni Baekhyun ng isang matigas na, “No.”

“Utot mo, Baekhyun. Kabisado kita.”

Bakit ba ang kulit ng lahi ni Jongdae. Ito ata may crush kay Sehun eh. Well, on the second note, oo nga pala.

Pinasadahan naman ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Sehun, who’s sitting in front of him with his impeccable posture and very yummy na back facing him. Actually, hindi lang pala simpleng glance ang ginawa niya dahil tinititigan na niya talaga ito.

In his years of being classmates with Sehun, the lad is no doubt, handsome. Like, really handsome na para siyang ‘yung tipong ang bango bango kahit bagong gising, ‘yung kahit hindi maligo for days, would still get hooks kasi very 11/10 ang looks. ‘Yung mahihiya ka na lang kasi ikaw amoy baktol at pandesal pa pero siya, Jo Malone na. Body scent na nga niya ata ‘yon— welp, don’t ask him why he knows Sehun’s scent. Wild guess lang. Yum. Actually, you can’t say bonus na lang ang looks nito dahil pumapantay ‘to sa asset niyang 150+ something ang IQ. Welp, sana all. Ikaw ba naman anak ng Mayor with good reputation din. Sana all talaga. Kuya Sehun Oh, paambom naman ng blessings.

In terms of porma, Sehun doesn’t do much grandeur pero with sense of casuality. Kung keri nga lang, papasok siguro ‘to ng naka-tuxedo. Ready ka na po with our wedding, sir? Charot. Actually, hindi ganon kalala ang tama sa kanya ni Sehun. Casual lang, tropa tropa lang. Basic classmate lang. Ganda kasi siya. Insert the iconic side nguso pose ni Mimiyuuh.

Bakit alam ni Baekhyun lahat ng ito? Wala, observation lang. Or maybe, kapag tropa mo talaga ang isang Jongdae Kim, pati tea about sa kaibigan ng pinsan ng pamangkin ng kapatid ng nanay mo na nakatira sa kabilang barangay, alam mo na rin. Very resourceful as a friend ang isang Jongdae Kim.

“Or so— I could give you the deets for one of major requirements next week na. A triad would do.” Baekhyun overhears from their Professor.

Oh my god. Parang gusto na lang mag-fastforward ni Baekhyun to Undas dahil kahit ba elective ang class na ito, super patayan pa rin ang requirements. Welcome to college, kids.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun repeats, “Tangina, Jongdae. Gusto ko atang manata sa Quiapo Church starting today para lang maging kagrupo kita.”

Jongdae snorts, “Ako naman, mag-aaral ako ng black magic para lang hindi kita maging ka-grupo.”

“Grabeng kagaspangan ng ugali talaga. May you never get laid.”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun kung gaano siya gustong sakalin ni Jongdae at the moment na nanlaki ang mga mata nito dahil sa sinabi niya.

“Bitch, isumpa mo na lahat sa akin ‘wag lang ang sex life ko. Baka tanggalan din kita ng raket.”

“Luh, ito naman. ‘Di ka na mabiro, Jongdae?”

“Hindi, kapag sex life ang usapan.”

“Kadiri ka.”

“It’s okay, my _virgin_ friend.”

VIRGIN. Who the fuck would believe that Baekhyun is still a virgin, anyway?

🧹🧹🧹

_**jongdaebub** : junmyeon kim, admu econ, meetup starbucks petron katip. 1 pm. number 099765489***._

_**jongdaebub** : deets for your customer. tf, we sound like underground pokpokitas. anw, be kind baekhyun ah. and please, be early. don’t embarrass your ass._

_**kyungfoo** : uso naman ang pm, bakit sa gc niyo pa sinesend?_

_**jongdaebub** : ay, baket? la kaming karapatan?_

_**kyungfoo** : tanga, sa susunod mag-mention ka._

_**jongdaebub** : oh @baekhoe, para sayo._

_**kyungfoo** : that’s not even baekhyun’s username, tf._

_**jongdaebub** : ampanget kasi ng username ni baekhyun, parang tanga. anyway, sungit mo ah. lq ba kayo ni jongin?_

_**kyungfoo** : what the fuck is a jongin._

_kyungfoo left the group._

_**jongdaebub** : HALA SINO NAMAN SIYA DIYAN PARA MAGMAGANDA_

_seen by itsyaghorl23_ba3khyün._

Hiring: Baekhyun’s new friends.

At this special times talaga naku-kwestyon ni Baekhyun ang mga desisyon niya sa buhay, at kasama doon ang pagiging friends niya with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Grabe, ang lakas ng topak nitong dalawa. He just asked for friends, bakit naman sakit sa bumbunan ang binigay sa kanya?

For the second time this day, napapikit at napabuntong-hininga na lang siya habang nakaupo sa soft bed niya, ang dahilan kung bakit tamad na tamad siyang bumangon araw araw. Ang lambot, ang sarap mahimlay. Joke. Anyway, good thing at wala siyang pasok today pero ang lakas naman siyang bulabugin ng messages ni Jongdae. Kahit tinatamad siya ng slight, agad naman siyang tumayo at naligo. We don’t waste the rakets. Yes, Baekhyun Byun, the bida raketera.

Hindi naman maarte si Baekhyun pagdating sa balat niya. Hindi siya gaanong pihikan kaya naman may mga sariling rackets ang shampoo, conditioner, bathing soap, moisturizing soap, shaving cream, cleanser, be it facial wash or exfoliator, toner, serums, eye cream, spot treatments, moisturizer, face oil, and siyempre, ang ilan pa sa mga daily products niya na hindi pwedeng mawala sa kanya, emphasizing the sunscreen. Yes, hindi maarte si Baekhyun sa balat niya. Hindi talaga.

Excluded pa dito ang favorite baby niya, ang eyeliner. He knows himself how much eye makeup fits him, though he rarely do that. For pasabog purposes lang. Cheka, may ganon?

“Ma, alis na ako— si Bochog ha!” Paalam niya kay Mama Byun nang feel na niyang ready na siya. Nagmamadali pa ‘yan ha. 5k, here Baekhyun comes.

Almost only child lang si Baekhyun, almost kasi nasundan siya after how so many years. Mga 4 years, ganon. But Baekho was born, aka their baby Bochog na ang tigas na ng mukha ngayon. Kanino pa ba magmamana? Siyempre hindi kay Baekhyun kasi angel siya. Wops. Do you hear the angels sing? Cheret.

Siguro inabot din ng almost three hours si Baekhyun bago siya nakarating ng Katips, oo, Katips ang tawag niya dahil Katips naman talaga according to Saint Jolina Magdangal, the Patron Saint of Sanrios and Bangs. Only the burgis say Katip.

Pagtingin niya sa wristwatch niya, 12:30 na. Just when he’s steps closer na sa venue, he decided to message his, let’s use the term that Jongdae uses, customer.

_To: 099765489***_

_Hello, this is Baekhyun Byun. Junmyeon Kim, right? I’m the one who’s up for the offer, as Jongdae Kim told. I’m almost there sa Starbs._

Wow, tinatapatan ang pagiging conyo. Starbs amputa. Tindahan ng kape lang ‘yan kay Bochog eh.

_From: 099765489***_

_Hi. Yes, this is Junmyeon Kim. Actually I’m here na. Near the entrance lang, I’m wearing yellow shirt, and has curly hair tops._

Parang bigla namang nahiya si Baekhyun kahit na hindi pa naman siya lagpas sa call time. Bakit naman kasi ang aga nitong isang ‘to?

Upon Baekhyun’s arrival, nakita naman niya agad ito and what can he say? Nahiya ang skin complexion niya pagkakita niya dito. Height lang ata maipagmamalaki niya kasi kahit papaano naman, mas matangkad siya.

“Uh, hi? I’m Baekhyun Byun. Sorry ngayon lang ako,” Medyo nahihiya pang sabi ni Baekhyun bago siya umupo. Ngumiti naman si Junmyeon sa kanya in return.

“Hala, no! It’s okay, I’m the one who arrived early lang talaga. Would you like some coffee or anything? My sagot na. I’m Junmyeon Kim, by the way.”

“Ay hala, no!” Medyo pabigla niyang sagot kaya nataranta siya kasi baka mamisunderstood ni Junmyeon, “Ay, I mean, busog pa kasi ako eh. It’s really fine, huhu.” He added little cries pa.

Natawa naman si Junmyeon, “Hala, you’re so cute.”

Wala na, hiyang hiya na talaga si Baekhyun. Ito naman si Mr. Junmyeon Kim, nag-abala pa! Siya lang ‘to oh, Baekhyun Byun.

“Ay, hehe,” Mimiyuuh side nguso pose, “Ano ka ba,” hawi ng buhok, “Nakakahiya naman.”

Isang cute na ngiti naman ang binigay ni Junmyeon sa kanya as a response. Feeling the urge to redirect to their business now, Baekhyun started.

“Uhm, so, do you have the readings with you that I will work with?” Baekhyun asks, and nagtaka siya nang biglang mag-gesture si Junmyeon with his hands as if saying no.

“Ay, no.”

Baekhyun nods anyway, still oblivious, “Ah, then you’ll give it to me through soft copy?”

Mukha namang hindi mapakali si Junmyeon yet in a way na comfortable ito, if that would make sense. But, you know, that aura like he’s gonna say something?

“Uhm, Baekhyun Byun, right? Here’s the catch kasi. Actually, I’m not your client or anything, actually, it’s my friend.”

Medyo nagpa-process pa kay Baekhyun though gets naman niya, “Ah, this is kind of.. referral?”

Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun. Shet, referral naman pala ito. Frontrow naman pala. Shdhsjsmans. Joke.

“Hala, no!” Junmyeon laughs, pero ‘yung walang sound na tawa. Baekhyun thinks, possible pala ‘yun? Ang weird lang.

“Actually, this friend of mine is kind of high profiler kasi, and he doesn’t like if people would just go after this offer cause they want to see a glimpse of him, or anything about him personal. But now I got you and you look so trustworthy naman, so I trust you enough that I could link you to him.”

Baekhyun’s just nodding his head through Junmyeon’s statement. Actually makes him wonder, sino ba ‘tong client kuno na ‘to? Anak ba ‘to ng isang Mafia? Chenes. Lakas maka-high profile. Akala mo nasa movie lang.

“So.. are you still up pa rin ba?” Malumanay na tanong ni Junmyeon nang mapansing nanahimik si Baekhyun.

Bigla namang nag-flash sa utak ni Baekhyun ang kumikinang na 5k kaya without a thought, sunod sunod siyang tumango.

“Of course, of course! So, how could I contact him?”

“Yay!” Parang relieved namang ngumiti ito, “I’ll just message you the deets. Can you go today? I mean, if you’re available lang naman.”

“Yes, I am!” Duh, 5k din yun, “Always naman, hehe.” No one says no to 5k!

“Okay, so—” Just when he’s about to speak, biglang nag-ring ang– kung tama si Baekhyun– iPhone 11 Pro ng kaharap niya. Hindi ito naka-silent so rinig talaga between the two of them. Nahihiya namang nagpaalam si Junmyeon para sagutin ang call.

“Hello, yes? Dad? Urgent meeting? For what? No, I remember giving the memo to your secretary. What? You didn’t receive any? What the fuck. Okay, sorry, but I can’t help my language now. Wow, okay, what does this gotta do with me being _anak ng CEO_ now? Okay, I’m coming. Yeah, yeah. I have the car. Bye.”

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kaharap niya all the time and hindi naman sa pagiging igno pero feeling niya, na-culture shock talaga siya ng slight. So, si Junmyeon Kim ay anak ng CEO, oh my god. Sana all. Pero kung anak nga ng CEO ito, means, mataas ang probability na anak din ng CEO ang colleague nito. Wait, what if anak pala talaga ng mafia ‘yung client niya? Feeling naman ni Baekhyun namutla siya ng slight. Naalala niya bigla ang mga payo ng paborito niyang saint, si Saint Kyungsoo.

“Hey, are you okay? Medyo pale ka, are you alright?” Rinig niyang snap ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Napatango naman siya.

“Sorry ah, but I really have to go eh. I have your number naman, I’ll just send you the deets today din. Urgent kasi eh,” Junmyeon says apologetically, na tumatayo na from his seat. Tumayo rin naman si Baekhyun.

“It’s okay, ah, but can I ask something?”

Junmyeon took a glance on his wristwatch first before looking back at Baekhyun, still smiling. “Yes, what is it?”

“Ah..” Baekhyun slightly fidgets, “Ano ba ‘yung friend mo?”

Junmyeon looked so confused sa tanong ni Baekhyun pero mukhang na-gets naman na nito nang tumawa ‘to, “Oh no, don’t worry. He’s mabait. Also, _player ng Blue Eagles_. That’s all what I have to say.”

Player ng Blue Eagles?

“Ay, wow. Basketball player.” Supposed to be bulong sana iyon pero narinig pala ni Junmyeon.

“Right, actually, me also!” Tatawa-tawang sabi nito.

_Ha?_

Feeling naman ni Baekhyun tangang-tanga siya today. Basketball player din si Junmyeon? Ha? Sa liit niyang ‘to?

Okay, no offense but.

“Varsity ka rin?” Hindi pa rin makapaniwalang tanong niya, at medyo nagulat siya ng slight sa violent reaction nito na may kasama pang tawa. Naco-conscious na si Baekhyun. Mukhang tama nga si Jongdae. Clown nga ata siya sa past life niya.

“Hala, oh my god, no! Me is not, I don’t even like sports! I meant, we have the same reaction nang malaman ko that info for the first time.”

Plano pa sana nitong dumaldal pero isang ring from his phone ulit ang nagpatigil sa kanya.

“Holy shit, I really gotta go now. You can come today sa kanya, diba? Bye, Baekhyun! It was nice knowing you. Hope this isn’t the last time that I’ll see you, I’d love to be your friend kasi.” Lumapit pa ito sa kanya at niyakap siya.

“Sorry ah, as much as I want to make you hatid sa kanya, our way is different kasi and this is really urgent,” Apologetic nitong sabi sa kanya. Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun.

“Okay lang, just send me the deets.” And he flashes his rectangular smile. Naks. Rectangular.

“I will, bye, Baekhyun!”

And before he knows it, nakaalis na si Junmyeon. It didn’t take minutes din before he received his message, and the place stated was so familiar. Really familiar. Hindi niya lang maalala. It’s a condo in somewhere in Taguig.. what. Taguig? Kaya pa naman siguro ng pera niya. If hindi, kaya rin naman niya maglakad. Joke. Alay lakad naman pala ito, hindi siya na-orient.

Dahil gusto na rin ni Baekhyun na matapos ang araw na ito, he went to the stated place immediately. Alam naman niya na ang pasikot-sikot and the building itself since he really feels it’s familiar. Almost 4 PM na siguro when he just found himself in front of the unit that Junmyeon gave to him.

“Hello, this is Baekhyun Byun, student from UPD. Would you like to settle things na with your offer?”

There was no doorbell outside the unit, and he noticed na its system was just like sa mga Korean Dramas, ‘yung kita mo ‘yung face ng visitor from the outside? Good thing, feeling naman ni Baekhyun, fresh pa rin siya. Baka maarte ‘tong Atenista na ‘to, ayawan pa siya if ever mukha siyang dugyot.

And just right after pressing the button that’s similar to houses in Korean Dramas nga, tsaka niya lang na-realize na hindi niya pa pala alam ang name ng client niya. Junmyeon didn’t give him anything!

Oh my god, B, ang tanga lang. What if delikads pala ‘tong client niya? What if.. oh my fuck lang? Nasa balwarte pa naman na siya ng kung sino mang poncio pilato na ‘to. Worse, naka-doorbell na siya! Dapat talaga dinala niya ‘yung emergency weapon niya.

Just when he’s in his mid dilemma, he received a message from Junmyeon.

_From: 09167345***_

_Oh my god, Baekhyun! The name pala wasn’t included. I’m sorry, his name by the way is Chanyeol Park. Thank you!_

And as if on cue, bumukas na ang door ng unit— only to poke out a half naked tall guy in his black shorts, with water dripping from his hair pa which makes him obviously na katatapos lang maligo, and Baekhyun wishes he could remove that ugly, nasty, smirk that’s plastered on the guy’s face right now.

“Hi, _dude_. It’s nice to see you again.”

Ang salmong tugunan.

_Putangina_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, but remember that exo ladder topless chanyeol na nagbihis infront of camera? yes po, ganun ang bumungad kay baekhyun. yes po, si baekhyun lang ang maganda sa pamilyang ito.


	3. peak of borta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how come people say, "do you know chanyeol park?" when the the real question should be, "who the fuck DOESN'T know THE chanyeol park?"
> 
> because girlies, this is chanyeol park's world and we're just living on it. 
> 
> yes, the chanyeol park of admu ab IS, the borta lord of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally introducing our resident ogags, chanyeol p. oh — p for puta, p for park. up to you.

* * *

Borta. Laki tite. Sherep.

Ilan lang 'yan sa mga salita na laging naririnig ni Chanyeol na pakiramdam niya nakadikit na sa sistema niya ever since he was born. Kaya naman ang borta lord niyo, flex lang nang flex. Wala eh, proud siya na he's an active member and subscriber of Anytime Fitness somewhere near BGC. Subscriber talaga ang term, yes, bakit ba.

Just like now, hindi naman summer at tag-ulan pa nga pero dahil flexing is life, at the moment, nagbababad siya sa pool sa deck ng building ng condo nila. As to what reason? To flex kung anong malaki sa kanya. Siya? Check. Braso niya? Check. Muscles niya? Check. Tite niya? Ay, very check.

He does take a pride on his physical attributes, siyempre naman. To be born with a face and body like Chanyeol is considered a very wild-like blessing and phenomenon. Notwithstanding the fact pa na he's an anak of Mayor, taking the Music degree in one of Philippines' top university, adding the fact na he's one of the prominent two-time MVP champion of their university varsity team, gets his luho at any time he wants to, and take note, anak din siya ng CEO. Apparently, his mom is the CEO of their family business. Grabe, hashtag blessed.

He does take a pride on his status, and well, on top of that, who wouldn't want a piece of Chanyeol Park? It's like every girls and even boys would not hesitate to get their third knees so they could kneel on Chanyeol Park thrice. He's that powerful, and so Chanyeol enjoys it. He hoards every bitches he could get on his dick. Kulang na lang tubuan na siya ng isa pang leeg dahil halos lahat na ng spot sa leeg niya, nakagatan na ng kung sino sino.

With a salbabida that he's sitting on, and a shades that he's wearing kahit hindi naman gaanong maaraw, he deeply contemplates about things. Sa almost perfect na life ni Chanyeol Park, is there even a flaw? If he would answer that question, yes.

Napakaraming yes.

Isa na doon ang insecurities niya with his brother, Sehun Oh. How is it ironic na they're not sharing the same last name? Well, to answer that, simply, Chanyeol was given with the last name of their mother that he uses for introductions lang, and Sehun with their father. Since politics runs in their blood, in which by the way Chanyeol would like to be excluded, they tend to give the last name to one they'd see that would foster the bloodline. Is it hurtful for Chanyeol? No, it isn't. He doesn't give a fuck about Politics.

It started growing inside him when they were kids. Chanyeol, being the second oldest after his ate Yoora, thought it was just normal that their parents often favor Sehun, since he's the male bunso of their family. Chanyeol too, was very fond of Sehun. 1 year old baby Chanyeol felt like the heaven gave him a reward for being a good boy, and Sehun was given. He felt so thankful for Papa Jesus.

Not until their elementary and junior high school days came. Sehun would always be the one to bring home certificates. Winning quiz bees, contests, even certificates with the accumulative pure line of 9s average per sem. Meanwhile Chanyeol, he would bring certificates too, but certificates of their team winning the basketball liga somewhere, or even their own school, and even certificates of him taking the highest place in any music competition. Chanyeol was given with brains too, but his passion lies in Basketball and Music. His parents appreciated every bits of it, they appreciated Chanyeol, they applauded him. But it has been always different with Sehun. His dad has been always so amused of Sehun, his dad was the one always tasked for Sehun's school shenanigans. Chanyeol accepted it though. Baka nga because their parents were being fair lang for the both of them. So, their Dad is for Sehun's school meetings, and their mom is for Chanyeol. He grew up being a mama's boy.

Yes, the borta lord next door with the jersey number Loey 11 of Ateneo Blue Eagles is a Mama's boy. Everyone, let's all raise the banner that says, "Chanyeol Park World's Best Boy". Repeat. Chanyeol Park, World's Best Boy!

If he's to be asked what's his relationship with his brother, he'd say casual lang. They're brothers, yes. But unlike sa mga other siblings out there, they're not close. He doesn't know either, Sehun just grew so very mailap sa kanya since high school. Feeling niya nga ata, the last bond that he and Sehun had was over remote control cars pa. Which is like, what? 15 to 16 years ago? Fuck lang.

Without even realizing, nai-squish na niya pala ang pool ball na hawak niya. God, what time is it na ba? He feels like he's been in this pool sitting in this blue salbabida forever.

Not even planning to get up, he all of sudden hears a long trail of "Gagoooooo", and he knows who might be the owner of that voice.

"Dude, _gago_ , what the fuck," Pagmumura nito nang makalapit na sa kanya and when Chanyeol drew down his sunglasses to see his visitor clearer, he came to know he was right.

"Yixing Zhang, _bro_ ," Nakangisi niya pang pambati and if he wasn't just in the pool, he knows Yixing could've thrown him the bunch of papers he was holding.

Yixing Zhang, his friend who's an IS student as well, his friend since froshie year, and one of the few who can stand up with his fuckery.

"You are so gago, dude. You have a 9 am class, what the fuck are you even doing here in this pool? It's fucking 10 am," Yixing's brows were deeply knitted na, "Here, gago. Your readings. I had to ask one of chicas just for the copy lang, tangina, I can't with your privileged ass."

Siyempre, in his most asshole-ic state, Chanyeol laughed. "Thanks, dude. Just felt lazy attending that class even though the Professor was MILF. But no, thanks. This ain't Riverdale."

"Anong tinamad? Just say you don't even give a fuck about your education and go, tangina ka."

"Man, I really am not up for a Catholic Vision class," Chanyeol rants as he eventually stands up, and almost had the girls around gawking at the outline of his body. Tangina naman kasi, grabe, bakat. Ang laki, mamsh. Ang laki laki. Ang laki ng isang Chanyeol Park.

" _Dude_ ," Yixing says, prolonging the word, "Your Basketball won't save you from getting unos."

If you think Uno as a grade is a blessing, wait til you study in Ateneo.

"Dos is sobrang lala na for me, how do you even stand with the life of having unos? Man, you have the brain naman. Use it academically. Bro," Yixing pats him, "We're fucking graduating. Have your grades improved. Please, the important head muna is the one with brain, not the one with _tamod_. Your tamod won't give you kwatro. Baka kwatrong anak pa mabigay niyan sayo."

Ugh. Chanyeol internally groans. Yixing's sermon as almusal. We love this healthy breakfast. Chanyeol is tired.

"Save it if you're gonna lecture me lang," Chanyeol says unbothered, getting the papers on Yixing's hand, "Just gonna read these na lang. Anyway, thanks, bro." That's all he said before he head down to his unit.

Just how and when Chanyeol started giving a little fuck about his education, anyway? He just thinks, what's the purpose of these academic shits when his forte and passion is music, anyway? He took IS in Ateneo because that's where his heart is. What's Calculus gonna do with him releasing music? It's not like his lyrics would contain SohCahToa, or even polynomial, binomial, or whatever shit that is. Parang gago lang, diba? Please agree with Chanyeol. He's a sucker for validation.

And yes, he's in his fourth year and graduating soon so the one he's having his attention most focused onto is to his varsity life. This would be the last year that he'll be playing for their university, and he's gonna have that moment already.

Upon entering his unit, he headed to his refrigerator and straight up drank his smoothies, eyes darting on the papers he's holding. What the fuck. It's on Filipino language, and as for Chanyeol who often goes to States for vacations and just stays in the Philippines for sole reason of studying, he's kind of having headaches just by reading one sentence. What the fuck is inihahalintulad, anyway? Sounds like a long spell that he saw on Harry Potter books owned by his younger sister, Shuhua.

Yes, there are four Ohs in their household. Ate Yoora, Chanyeol, Sehun, and their Mama's unexpected menopause baby, Maria Shuhua Perpetua. Shuhua was supposed to be the only name of their youngest sibling lang pero bilang gagong kapatid that Chanyeol was, when asked by the Doctors, he thought it would be nice to carry a Maria and Perpetua on her name. Ha, magdusa siya for lifetime while she cringes with her name. Doon pa lang, nagsimula na ang kagaguhan ni Chanyeol. She and their Ate Yoora lives in Canada, though. Kaya for 5 years, nasa kanila ang hotseat ni Sehun. Feeling nga nila, sila na lang ang magkapatid. Kung magkapatid ba talaga sila. Joke.

He rubs his temple dahil sumasakit talaga ang ulo niya kakabasa ng readings niya, hindi niya talaga kaya on full Filipino ang context. Please, paki-send via iMessage ang compromising note niya with Jose Rizal, pati na rin kay Antonio Luna dahil baka bumangon ito sa hukay bigla at masabihan pa siya ng punyeta. Compromising lang dahil hah, Chanyeol Park never apologizes. Mataas ang pride niya, girlies. Opo, singtaas ng tite niya kapag tumatayo at galit na galit. Rawr. Opo, yes po, good morning din sa inyo, mga ka-kalat neyshun.

An idea fell on his head and his fingers worked on their own to call his savior in random times he's distressed, the one and only Junmyeon Kim. Sana hindi busy, iba rin kasi kapag may friend kang anak ng CEO na laging jampacked ang schedules. He wonders if Junmyeon still gets fucked though. Gets fucked dahil yes, Junmyeon is a fuckee, not a fucker.

Siguro it took ilang rings muna bago may sumagot, and yes. Thank the good heavens. Good glory.

"Chanyeol Park, what kind of fuckery do you need this time?" Mukhang busy nga ito dahil he can hear ballpen sketches as the background.

Before answering, Chanyeol quickly took off his rashguard na natuyo na sa kanya and just wrapped his lower abdomen in a towel. Sana all, towel. Sana all nakakaskas sa dick ng isang Chanyeol Park. Hihi. Cue, ang side nguso pose ni Mimiyuuh.

"You sounded so offended that I called you," He mumbles in his deep voice, along with a trail of chuckle that definitely sounded so sexy. Shet, sherep. Kamusta tayo diyan, sir Junmyeon Kim?

"Malamang, kasi _pakyu_ ka. You only call me when you need me. I'm not one of your puta, tangina ka." Junmyeon says distressed, and caused Chanyeol to burst into fits of laughter. If he'd have a penny every time someone curses at him, damn, he could even buy the world already.

"Wow at the series of cusses I received. Anyway, find me a translator." He knows that Junmyeon knows what he means. Pero mukhang distressed nga talaga ito at the moment dahil sa takang reply nito sa kanya.

"What? Translator for what? Tangina amputa, you got a model fubu na naman ba? What's its nationality this time? Please lang, Chanyeol Park. The last Japanese you had was such a pain in the ass. Tangina niyong mga _lalaki_ kayo," Junmyeon says the last sentence in straight up tagalog. Hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol kung tatawa siya o magtataka kasi bakit parang iba ata ang timbre ng hangin kay Junmyeon ngayon?

"Wait, _wait_." In conclusion, he resorted with a fine laugh reply, "Why are you snapping at me? Ang aga aga, what the fuck happened ba?"

He heard a long sigh sa kabilang linya, "Please say my dearest and biggest fucking fuck you to your friend, Yixing Zhang."

Ah.

Chanyeol knows it already.

"Kasi naman, Chanyeol Park. _Putangina lang_."

Here's a thing, Junmyeon Kim is definitely the most conyo guy you'd ever meet in your life pero, this side of him fades when something's really fucked up, and he's somewhat proud to say that his friend, Yixing Zhang is one of the few reasons that unleashes this side of Junmyeon.

"Uh-huh, it's still the same ba?" Chanyeol asks, and even though he can't see it, he knows Junmyeon's bobbing his head endlessly.

"Yes, and he fucking gives me confusing motives! This day, he likes me, then the next day, he doesn't fucking know a Junmyeon Kim. Just how panget that can be? Just like this day, fuck, he's ignoring me for real, Chanyeol Park. What's the problem ba? Ang strong ng amats, tangina, he even blocked me on Twitter. Parang gago, akala mo may sikreto. First off, he can't even give us a label." His friend continues to rant, and Chanyeol listens anyway.

"Uhm, ganto. Talk to him about it." He doesn't want to be an asshole naman so he can't just ditch the topic, "Talk to him and sort things out. Honestly, Yixing might be my friend but babe, we don't share the same brain cells, nor I understand him most of times. He's really an asshole for doing this to you but who the fuck knows? So, grow up balls, man. For now, find me someone who can translate my Filipino readings to English because my head is really combusting. I can't understand most phrases."

Another sigh from Junmyeon Kim, "Okay, yes. I will. What's your offer? The usual? And, maybe your friend can have some balls and man up next time as well. He just avoids this topic when I open it, sobrang gago niya lang, as in super."

"Yes, the usual offer. Thanks, Myeon. You got me though. Anyway, can the translator please be someone I can _fuck_ ," He tries to pull a joke, but who the fuck is he joking. Not with the kind of voice he's using, and especially not with his records. Hello, almost lahat ng naka-transaction ni Chanyeol in this thing ay na-fuck na niya. From every university pa. Name it. He doesn't remember anyone but so far, he can rate that Thomasians are real wild. Like, fuck. They ain't called Tigers for nothing. Sabi nga ni Teacher Georcelle, Hawmbem.

"Tangina, umayos ka nga," His friends says in disgust, "You're kadiri talaga. Anyway, I'm busy, but I'll look for someone. Be kind, please. Don't tarnish my name, my Dad will k word me. Bye."

Without even letting him speak, Junmyeon ends the call. Chanyeol snorts. Tarnish Junmyeon's name, he says. It's not like it's Junmyeon's name he's moaning every time he fucks someone. Over his dead body.

With that, he lets himself head to bathroom to give himself a warm shower. Also, insert meme na rings for, whispers, Jakol time. Shower time is jakol time, yes. For our borta lord, Chanyeol Park.

🧹🧹🧹

Chanyeol Park is definitely a mama's boy but it's one of the rare times he thought so he could last without seeing his mom muna. Paano ba naman kasi, while in the midst of his basketball practice along with the other varsities, his phone straight rang up in the gymnasium, causing attention. So, he excused himself, only to see missed calls and messages from his mom asking him to go home muna— and when he say go home, home talaga as in their family house, and Chanyeol doesn't like that. As much as Chanyeol could, he would not go home because there's this feeling of being caged that runs through him whenever he's there.

His phone rang again and this time, he picked up.

"Ma," Pambungad niya and he almost heard his mom's silent thankies to God about him answering the phone.

" _Channie_ ," His mom calls and Chanyeol can't help but to have his ears reddened. Ugh, this nickname again. Though he never complains to his mom because he's a mama's boy nga and he'd do everything to make his mom happy. Please, Chanyeol might be a gago as a person but as a son of his mother, he's not. Slight lang.

"Did you receive my messages?" His mom asks, and Chanyeol groans in return.

"Ma, is it really urgent? I have things to do," He tries to pull up an excuse but as expected, mothers know best. His mom definitely knows he's lying just with the way he breathes.

"You can't say no. Today is our scheduled photo taking for our family portrait. You can't be excluded, and this can't be postponed. Magagalit ang Papa mo." His mom explains, and had Chanyeol even more frustrated.

"Mama naman." He whines, but he knows he can't do anything na. When his mom says it can't, it can't be.

"Sige na, I'll wait for you. We'll wait for you. I have already told your brother about this as well. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Chanyeol frowns, "For me?"

His mother giggles on the other line, "Yes, and I'm really excited about it! Kaya umuwi na kayo. 7 sharp, okay? Love you." And his mother dropped the call without letting hin say anything.

Mana mana lang.

So without changing at all, still with his red varsity on, he headed to their house. It took hours because first of all, what could you even expect in the kind of traffic Manila has. Tangina, you could fuck someone in the car and nut for the nth time already yet you could still find yourself stuck in the traffic. Ganun kalala.

He was supposed to be umuwi muna sa unit niya but being the lazy he is, he really opted na dumiretso na sa bahay nila. He wonders what surprise did his mom mean though, the last time na his mom did something like this, she announced that she was pregnant with Perpetua. Yes, Chanyeol calls her sister, Perpetua.

At the time he arrived, he had already seen some of their kasambahays, including Manong Berto, their family driver ever since he was a kid. Chanyeol thinks, just how ironic is it na every family driver goes around with the name of Manong Berto? Parang Mang Kanor lang. Of course, Chanyeol doesn't know what is a Mang Kanor. Hello, your local sosyal homeboy?

" _Chantot_! Ang laki mo nang bata!" Tawag sa kanya ni Manong Berto as soon as he stepped inside their house and Chanyeol wished he would vanish soon. Puta. Chantot daw. Please, he didn't grow muscles and big tiddies just to be called Chantot. Ang bantot pakinggan.

"Manong, it's Chanyeol.." Chanyeol says pero tinawanan lang siya nito.

"Ikaw pa rin ang Chantot namin. Ni hindi ka na nga umuuwi dito, may binabahay ka na ba?"

Chanyeol frowns, " _Binabahay_?"

"Live in, mga term niyong millennials."

Tumawa naman si Chanyeol, "No, I don't have anyone. But I already fucked a lot," He intended to whisper that pero mukhang narinig ata siya nito, and it's a surprise he even understood it.

"Aba, malaki ka na talaga ah. Malaki na si _junjun_ ," Manong Berto says, and Chanyeol, who understood that, didn't know if he'd be proud o mahihiya dahil ano ba kasi.

"Anyway, si Mama po?" He asks, and the older pointed the kitchen.

"Ay, nandoon! Kanina ka pa hinihintay. Si Bunsoy, dumating na rin. Nasa kwarto niya lang, ang laki na rin ng batang 'yon, aba? Mabait pa rin, magalang. Nako, manang mana."

So Sehun is here too.

Welp, awkward.

"Ah, sige po," Tatango-tango lang si Chanyeol, "I'll just go to Mama." And he pat Mang Berto's shoulder like they're bros.

Sakto naman, as he headed to their dining table, he saw her mom. But before he could even open his mouth, a loud shriek already enveloped the place.

"Mama!" It was on top of a girly, and annoying voice. Chanyeol tilted his head only to see two figures, with the other one shrieking as she ran towards their mother's way.

"Shuhua, my baby!" Mama Park excitedly says, and Chanyeol was just an awkward leaf standing there. Meanwhile, her ate Yoora came to hug him and even cup his face.

"Ang baby Channie ko," She says in the sweetest tone and feeling naman ni Chanyeol gusto na niyang umuwi bigla. Does anyone would like Yoora to be their sister instead? Chanyeol wants to disown her.

"I haven't seen you for 5 years." Chanyeol greets, at sumimangot naman ang ate niya.

"We take visits here every summer! Ikaw lang ang hindi umuuwi dito, parang ayaw mo na kami makita." His ate says, and Chanyeol just shrugged.

"Ma, you have a new ampon? I didn't know!" He heard Shuhua says, as she points on him too. Feeling naman ni Chanyeol na-offend siya.

"Shuhua Perpetua, you're the ampon here." He replies back, and as expected, his younger sister snapped.

"Oh my god, Kuya, you're a fucking asshole for giving me that name! This is why I hate you, and I would continue so. Seriously, you clowned me."

Tawang tawa naman si Chanyeol, "Whatever you say, Shuahuahua."

"Now you're even calling me Chihuahua! Kuya Sehun is really the only one who loves me here. Grabe, Kuya. You radiate the Atenean fuckboy so much, amoy na amoy ko. I bet you're one."

"Ma, tingnan mo bunganga ng anak mo," Sumbong niya sa nanay niya, pero dinilaan lang siya ni Shuhua.

"Buti pa si Kuya Sen! Ugh, we love an Isko. I remember UP's cheer! Matatapang, matatalino, _masasarap_!" At tumawa pa ito, "Mom, I'm joking! Anyway, speaking of, he's here! Hi, Kuya Sehun, pengeng money, oh my god, you look so borta na too!" Shuhua excitedly claims who even clanged on Sehun who just arrived at the dining. He was wearing a formal attire and Chanyeol wanted to laugh. Puta, akala mo talaga CEO na.

"Maria, please shut off your mouth," Sehun timidly replies but being the family of stubbornness, the mentioned name didn't listen.

"Hey, bro," Chanyeol greets Sehun, and Sehun just glanced on him. Puta, ano ba. 'Di alam ni Chanyeol kung pabebe ba talaga 'tong kapatid niya o masungit o may galit sa kanya eh.

"Are we gonna take the pictures na?" Sehun impatiently asks.

"Bakit parang isa ka pang layas na layas? Magpirmi nga kayo dito sa bahay," Their Ate Yoora bosses, and Sehun shakes his head as a response.

"Ate, I have things to do. Need to return sa Diliman."

"Oh, same. I have things to do," Chanyeol butts in, and Yoora made a face.

"Things to do or people to do? Please, Chan, stop getting hooks muna. It's such a headache. I hope Papa knows how many people you've already brought in your unit. Yuck lang."

"What the fuck, ate, I'm clean naman ano!" Chanyeol felt the need to defend himself. Pero seryoso, he's clean talaga! Aba, safety and precautionary measures first.

"You guys talk as if Mama isn't here," Shuhua says, still clinging on Sehun.

"Luh, sipsip." Chanyeol mumbles.

"Ang epal mo, kuya. Please, treat me good. Literally just got back here from Canada, oh."

"Shuhua, shut up."

"Even you too, Sehun?!"

"It's Kuya for you, brat."

"I'm not a rat!"

Chanyeol could only sigh with the family he has.

🧹🧹🧹

"Sir Sehun, cling po kayo kay Sir Chanyeol."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Sige na, bunso. Love love ka ni Kuya Chanyeol."

"Kadiri ka gago."

They're in the midst of their portrait shooting at the shoot's supposed to be him and Sehun in one frame. They're already done with formal and now, it's something like, casual lang pero eto si Sehun, nag-iinarte with all his life.

"Bunso, please cooperate." Ate Yoora reminds, so Sehun didn't have the choice but to obey. Halatang ambigat pa sa dibdib dahil humugot pa ito ng hininga bago nilagay ang dalawang kamay niya sa isang balikat ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Park, being the gago that he is, opted to pose a half heart one. Ngumiti pa siya na akala mo close na close talaga sila ni Sehun, something the latter probably hated for he doesn't know what the reason is.

“One more shot," The photographer says and it was almost close to wrap. Though napagalitan pa nga siya ng Dad niya dahil he was the one who's wearing an informal attire lang, and the rest of them were wearing formal. Chanyeol reasoned out that he was lazy and didn't have any more time to change his outfit. Adding the reasons that it was just a portrait and it ain't that deep. Feeling naman niya mas lalo lang uminit ulo ng Dad niya, hindi raw siya nauubusan ng reasons. Kesyo ano raw ba feeling ni Chanyeol, nabuhay siya sa Enlightenment Period ng Europe, ganon? Hashtag, war flashbacks of Araling Panlipunan class.

They just took one to three shots with all of them, Chanyeol and Sehun standing at the back of their parents and siblings who are seated in front. Feel na feel naman ni Chanyeol ang little tension and awkwardness kaya naman magkalayo sila ng konti. Anyone who would look at the shot would totally have a verdict of them not being close.

Just right after being wrapped, Chanyeol was already dying to get in his car and flew to his unit, but his mom called him. Lumapit naman siya dito.

"How's your scholarship offer doing? Have you answered it?" His mom inquires, and Chanyeol felt like he was reminded of something he wouldn't like to talk about for now.

"Ma, I'm pursuing it." Chanyeol answers with a sigh, and his Mom stares at him momentarily.

"Is that what you really want?"

Chanyeol nods without hesitation. "Ma, please. I am taking that opportunity. Feel like that's where my calling is."

"Don't get me wrong, I am not restricting you from your happiness. I just want you to be sure. Ayaw ko magpa-dalos dalos ka sa mga desisyon mo, and I am fine with whatever decision you will face. Though, it would take a little effort sa Papa mo.." His mom says in a little less morphed worried and sad tone.

He's thankful his mom has always understood him.

"Ma, I can handle it." He reassures his mom with a tap, and soon, his mother leaves him with a kiss on his cheek, telling him to take care of himself.

When he arrived at the garage, he didn't expect to see Sehun standing beside his motorcycle, who's parked beside his car. He wasn't expecting anything so he planned to ignore him pero nagsalita ito.

"I heard what you and mom talked about. Are you really sure about your plans?"

Napatigil naman si Chanyeol in the midway, at nilingon niya 'yung kapatid niya who was deeply staring at him at the moment.

"I am sure about it, bro. I've never been this sure."

Sehun deadpans, "Really? Basketball? I mean, you would really choose Basketball over things?"

Chanyeol wanted to snap. Ano na naman bang problema nito ni Sehun?

"Sehun, I am a fucking adult. I know what I am doing, and as much as I feel like I'm in debt with our parents, I still have the rights to do what I want. The fuck, you still think sports ruin someone's life at that age, Sehun?"

Sehun's brows deeply knitted, taken aback with Chanyeol's language. "I was just saying, that snap was unnecessary. Just hope you'd have some knock in your head sometimes. 6 years, Chanyeol. 6 years. You do nothing but waste opportunities."

"Then, fine. Stand as the hero all over again. That's your forte anyway."

"What the fuck?"

He didn't let himself hear any of Sehun's words again and eventually entered his car, doors shutting loud. He didn't want to talk to Sehun anymore as it would only lead to unnecessary arguments. Minsan lang sila magtalo ni Sehun and who the fuck even likes talking to someone who's always been antagonistic with you? Sumasakit lang ang ulo niya.

He rubs his temple, the other hand reaching for his phone that's currently ringing with notifs. It was Yixing's messages, asking him where he is and inviting him to their usual bar hopping. With Chanyeol's mood at the moment, he thinks this is the way to end the night and unwind all his bad temper away.

Halos paliparin na rin niya ang kotse niya papunta sa location na sinend sa kanya ni Yixing, and it didn't take any longer for him to arrive there. Yixing immediately saw him and he even welcomed Chanyeol with a bro hug.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint, dude." Smug pang sabi nito at pinat pa ang balikat niya. He just nodded in response at nagdire-diretso sa spot na Yixing saved for him, a bottle of Absinthe already on his hand. Tumawa naman si Yixing sa tabi niya.

"Bro, had a rough day, ah?"

Chanyeol just shrugs, "Was at home eh."

"Wow, nice. Umuwi ka? How many years din 'yun ah?" Di makapaniwalang tanong nito na may kasama pang amused na tawa.

"Didn't have a choice, it was kind of important, and please, don't even exaggerate. I go there sometimes, ano ba."

Yixing just shrugs in response and soon enough, he's off of Chanyeol's eyes anymore. Definitely hoeing around already, or may ka-momol na in one bathroom stall. Chanyeol wanted to say sorry to Junmyeon in behalf of Yixing. The latter's one hell of a fuckboy.

Few more shots and he feels the spirit of alcohol's getting on him already. The usual gago that he is, his eyes darted towards this girl that's been eyeing him since the moment he came, he thinks. The girl's obviously giving him shots and that look doesn't deny. Chanyeol grinned smugly on himself. 50 bucks, he'd bet this day wouldn't end without this one being his prey.

And so he was right dahil ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas, naramdaman na lang niya ito sa tabi niya, a hand sliding (way too slow and seductive) on his shoulder.

"Hey, first time seeing you here. Blessed night for me, I guess?" And this gal even flashed a smile that's way above flirtatious. Chanyeol tilted his head, his hand traveling around the girl's bare legs. He eyed his prey viciously as a grin darted off his face.

"Hey." His fingers were definitely on circles na sa hita nung girl and Chanyeol could only say, damn, in a way. Tangina, if Yixing was here, definitely he'd say how much this is Chanyeol's type.

"Yeol." He introduces himself, his lips playing along with the girl's earlobe. Hindi niya rin alam how they ended up with those position but it seems like they were sucking each other's faces even in a view of one parameter.

"Wanna go down?"

And so the long night starts.

🧹🧹🧹

"Shit, Yeol—"

It was the sounds of loud lips contact with bare skin and heated atmosphere that were currently enveloping the insides of Chanyeol's unit. Tangina, this girl is a moaner, and Chanyeol confirms that with every slip of his name and curses in one breath.

"Fuck, 'wag kang malikot," Chanyeol sternly reminds in between of his husky breath, even more drunk under the spirits of Absinthe that is slowly and painfully igniting his systems every second. Fuck, this is one of the wildest momol ever he has come across. Just little more down, and he came upon the girl's undies. It was his very libog and impatient momentum that there was no option but to tear off the girl's panties and throw it somewhere around the corner of his unit. The latter seemed surprise and turned on, "Shit, did you just stripped off my panties? You're gonna let me go home without one?"

Chanyeol just smirked on himself and cut the latter's other incoherent words with a heated kiss, whispering around her ear with feather heated kisses, "Don't fuck with me, I can even buy you millions of those."

His pupils were too much blown with lust. Tangina, who could even resist Chanyeol Park and get over with him in a snap?

🧹🧹🧹

Sundays are made for headaches.

Also, fuck the ribbons of notifications that are nonstop ringing on his phone.

Those are the first words he ever felt like emitting out loud. _Putangina, ang aga aga._

That's what he thought so dahil he really felt himself full awake on instant when he reached for his phone and saw the time. Putangina, how is it 4 PM already?

Gago, napakasakit ng ulo ni Chanyeol. Yes, sobrang sakit talaga ng ulo niya gusto niya munang mamatay for minutes. 'Wag kayo, the ulo with brain, not with tamod according to Philosopher Yixing.

Isang ring pa ng phone niya ang tuluyang nagpabangon sa kanya sa kama niya, hawak hawak niya pa rin ang ulo niya habang sobrang salubong ang kilay niya na hindi nawawalan ng thread maintenance sa Laybare. Isa pa ulit na _tangina_ dahil sobrang sakit talaga ng ulo niya.

"Myeon, what." Halos iritado niyang sagot sa kaibigan niya. Nakapikit pa nga siya at the moment at hinihimas ang ulo niya.

"Wow, thank goodness, you answered! Today pupunta 'yung translator mo! I gave your deets, and yes, I meant your unit number and condo—"

Napamulat naman ng mata si Chanyeol dahil what the fuck?

"You gave away my deets? The fuck, Myeon? What if masamang loob 'yan?"

"You bet, he looked so soft and gentle! So squishy, and I'm telling you Chanyeol Park, let this mallow be an exception. No monkey business, gago, I can't imagine you tainting this precious pie!"

Chanyeol's frown deepened with the numbers of Junmyeon's pet names. Mukhang gustong gusto nga nito 'yung whoever he met up dahil he really sounded so excited.

"Be kind ah! Sasakalin kita," Warning pa nito sa kanya, "He'll come any minute by now, please be presentable naman. Ditch your fuck boy look muna."

Siguro dahil na rin talaga sa surge of unbearable headache and feeling niya init na init siya kaya lumipad na siya pa-bathroom and took a cold shower. He didn't even say bye kay Junmyeon and he doesn't give a fuck. Puta naman kasi, this day is one of the worst hangovers na na-experience niya talaga. Ang lala.

He was in the shower for too long nang may marinig siyang call from the doorbell like, indicating may tao sa labas ng unit niya. Being the boss that he is, he didn't even bother na magmadali after getting outside of the bathroom. He even planned to make his visitor wait until forever pero natigilan siya nang makita niya ang itsura nito from the screen. Holy shit, this guy is way more familiar for him!

Mas lalo na nang sinabi ng guy from the outside ang name niya dahil with a face and yum figure as him, who would even forget this person? He doesn't understand but he suddenly felt this strong wave of happiness within him like he felt he could kiss Junmyeon all day and even call him master for one minute lang. Shit, Junmyeon, thank you. Binuhay mo ang natutulog na diwa ng ating borta lord.

Ngising-ngisi naman si Chanyeol na parang aso na pumunta sa door ng unit niya, opening it and introducing himself in the most smug way at hindi nakaligtas sa gaze niya how the guy's eyes went really wide upon seeing him.

Siguro 3 minutes din silang nagtitigan bago ito gumalaw mula sa pwesto niya at hindi rin nakaligtas sa pandinig niya ang little, " _Hala gago_ " nito. Natawa naman si Chanyeol.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Naka-cross pa ang arms niyang sabi dito. Kitang kita naman ni Chanyeol kung paanong hesitant ang bisita niya, even smiling awkwardly.

"Hala siya, sorry po," Chanyeol didn't fail to notice how nervous the laugh sounded, "Shet, mukhang maling unit ang napuntahan ko. Bad finger, bad! Doorbell ng doorbell! Bad finger! Johnny johnny yes papa!"

Chanyeol can still vividly remember the "Adik ka ba?" line that he received from this guy during their first encounter and at the moment, gusto na niyang i-fireback ito sa kaharap niya ngayon. Sino kayang adik ngayon?

“What?”

“I think going here is a mistake, mali ata ‘yung info na nabigay sakin, baka sa kabilang unit nga—”

"Baekhyun Byun.”

Feeling naman ni Baekhyun binuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig kasi raw?? Ghorl, gamitan ng bedroom voice??? At sino ka naman daw diyan, Chanyeol Park. Gwapo ka ba?

“Get in, _now_."

Hindi pa doon natapos dahil inutusan pa siya nitong pumasok, at walang choice kundi sumunod si Baekhyun kasi who would even say no to that stern command? Luh, luluhod na nga eh.

Joke. Pili lang ang mga niluluhuran at luluhuran ni Baekhyun. Siyempre, isa na doon ang mga santo sa Quiapo Church dahil we are all blessed, we are all the future of the world.

Para kay Chanyeol naman, he doesn’t know if he’d be smug about it dahil mukhang little pupper si Baekhyun na sumunod sa kanya. Ooh. He loves being told what to do? He loves being _under_? He loves _submitting_?

“Have a seat.” Offer ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at itinuro ang little study table for two niya. Medyo naiilang namang sumunod si Baekhyun kasi bakit sobrang intact naman ata ng atmosphere? Tama ba ‘tong pinasok niya?

Just when he’s about to lay down his ass, na-out balance siya ng konti dahil sa madulas na natapakan niya. Narinig naman ni Chanyeol ang pagmumura ni Baekhyun kaya naman humarap ito sa kanya, salubong ang kilay.

“Oh, bakit?”

Anong century ba nabubuhay si Baekhyun at bakit pakiramdam niya hindi uso ang damit sa panahon na kinabibilangan niya ngayon? Gags naman kasi, wala pa ring damit pantaas si Chanyeol. Feeling Eba at Adan ka, ghorl?

Lumipat naman ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa inapakan niya at dahil na rin sa ‘di mamatay-matay niyang curiosity, dinampot niya pa ito — na agad niya ring pinagsisihan. _Puta_.

“What the fuck, is this a panty?” Hindi naman sa pagiging judger ano, gulat at nagtataka lang siya, okay, “Oh my god—” May pa-hawak pa siya sa bibig niya effect. Normal lang naman sa kanya ang gantong set-up pero.. a guy like Chanyeol.. okay, undeniable ang looks nito, even his body, pero.. _seryoso_ ba talaga?

“What?” Unbothered namang sumagot si Chanyeol, nakataas pa ang kilay nito, “You’ve never seen an undies?”

Sunod-sunod namang umiling si Baekhyun, “Hindi, hindi. I was.. kinda surprised lang.. kasi looking at you—”

He was cut off by Chanyeol’s grin, “Seriously? You’re still even doubting? It’s pretty common, my situation’s pretty usual.”

Okay, he thinks he’s gotten way enough info and revelation for today. He clears his throat. Puta, medyo awkward para kay Baekhyun pero mukhang wala lang sa Atenean na kaharap niya. Siguro, proud lang talaga ‘to sa sarili niya. Love thyself. Sana all.

Hindi na siya nakapagsalita pa dahil inabutan na siya nito ng medyo makapal na readings na agad din naman niyang kinuha. While he was skimming on it, ramdam naman niya ‘yung intense na titig sa kanya ni Chanyeol na naka-cross arms pa sa harap niya, a little sly smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, this is pretty nice,” Baekhyun looks up kay Chanyeol, “Kailan mo ba need? If you want, I can instantly provide it the day after tomorrow tapos we—”

“No, I want it today mismo.” Naka-cross arms pa ring sabi nito at feeling naman ni Baekhyun dumbfounded siya at the moment dahil what? Hindi naman siya si Superman para instant ma-translate ito ngayon at maibigay agad dito.

“Huh? Pero I can’t do it today,” Takang reply ni Baekhyun, “I still need to transcribe it or something tapos tsaka ko maibibigay sayo.”

“Pero I want it today.” Pagpupumilit pa nito kaya naman medyo naiinis na si Baekhyun. Ang tigas naman ng bungo nitong taong ‘to. Puta, feeling tite. Napakatigas. Ganto rin ba katigas tite nito kapag nagagalit? Anyway, he doesn’t care dahil parang siya ang gustong magalit ngayon.

“Luh, kulit neto oh. Edi ikaw mag-translate?” Nawawalan na ng pasensya na sabi ni Baekhyun. Huhu. Goodbye, 5k. It was nice while it lasted. Huhu. Bochog, wala ka munang pasalubong na donuts from your Kuya B.

“Wow, feisty,” Tatawa-tawa namang reply ni Chanyeol, “Okay, fine. You can give it to me in your desired due.”

“Oh, ‘yun naman pala eh. Pwede na ba ako umuwi?” Actually, hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun kung saan niya ba nakukuha ang attitude niya. Pucha, kung umasta siya akala mo siya ‘yung may babayaran eh.

“Wow, you gonna leave that fast? Actually,” Hinimas-himas pa nito ang chin niya, “I have an offer to make pa naman, if you just want me to double or even make the payment triple. If you’re willing lang naman.” Chanyeol says with a shrug, though his gaze was piercing Baekhyun.

“Mr. Park.. ayoko, ‘di pa ako ready...” Huli na nang ma-realize ni Baekhyun kung anong sinabi niya, “Ay, putangina. Hala, joke lang. Ewan ko, pero ‘di ako bayaran ah? Ano ba ‘yang offer mo?”

Tinitigan muna siya ni Chanyeol ng ilang segundo bago ito sumagot.

“Be my tutor.”

Ha?

Gago?

“Ano? Tutor?”

“Yes. In that subject mismo. C’mon, name your price. Just be my tutor.” Parang slight na nagmamakaawa pa ito. Luh, seryoso ba ‘to?

“Ano namang naisip mo at inoffer mo ‘yan bigla? Bakit biglaan? Mukha namang hindi mahirap ang subject na ‘to, bakit kailangan mo pa ng tutor?” Hindi naman makakahindi si Baekhyun sa ilang libo na naghihintay sa kanya pero siyempre, konting pabebe lang. We say no to rakets but we say no to being pabebe also. Ano ba, we can’t just kagat nang kagat, okay?

“Ayaw mo ba?”

“Ito naman, ang bilis mong kausap. Wait lang kasi. Paano ‘pag sinabi kong 50k gusto kong bayad sakin?” Apakaganda naman talaga. 50k amp, ano ka ghorl? Feeling tuition?

Chanyeol shrugs, “Deal.”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun, “Fuck? Seryoso ba ‘yan?”

“Never been sure.”

Siguro ilang minutes din munang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa seryosong mukha ni Chanyeol. Mukhang hindi nga talaga ito nangti-trip dahil diretsong nakatingin din sa kanya at waiting din sa answer niya.

Tumawa naman ng pagak si Baekhyun, “Shet,” feeling Mimiyuuh pa siya dahil may paghawi pa ng buhok sa tenga, “Sabi ko na nga ba eh! Crush mo ako! For how many years na nga kasi? Ito naman, wala sakin ‘yun. Ako lang ‘to, oh.”

“Wish my grades have the same level of confidence as you. Ang taas lang?” Casual na reply nito sa kanya.

“Why? Ano bang usual GWA mo?” Baekhyun curiously asks.

“Halos puro uno.” Typical lang na reply ni Chanyeol. Of course, Baekhyun, being the iskolar ng bayan that he is, and just a sucker for uno as grados, he took into submission.

“What? Sobrang humble mo naman? That’s really high na. You’re so smart pala eh, you’re running with Latin Honor din? Wow, you’re really smart! That’s really impressive ah,” Amused pa niyang sabi pero saka niya lang na-realize kung anong sinabi niya.

“Ay, putangina, joke—” Wait, Ateneo’s grading scale pala isn’t the same as other universities!

“Ah.. yeah? I thought you were insulting me for real eh,” Chanyeol laughs.

“Hala, gago, sorry? Baliktad pala, amputa, sorry, kinakaya ko pa naman today eh. Sige na, I’ll be your tutor, walang bawian.”

At that moment, gustong gustong ipaulit-ulit ni Baekhyun ang mantra na, “hindi ako bayarin, hindi ako bayarin, hindi ako bayarin” dahil feeling na naman niya, nadala siya ng bugso ng damdamin.

Ngising-ngisi naman si gagong Chanyeol, “Wow, nice. Sure.”

“Ah, may tanong pala ako. Hope you won’t be offended,” Baekhyun says with a clear of his throat.

“Fire away.”

“Did you officially come out, or you’re still closeted and you’re just keeping those _things_ within yourself?” Baekhyun curiously asks, his lips pointing towards the panty that he just touched earlier.

Mukha namang takang-taka si Chanyeol.

“What?”

“I mean.. hey, your _secret’s_ safe with me naman. I won’t tell anyone you do crossdressing or anything naman.” He says reassuringly pa sa gulong gulo nang si Chanyeol ngayon.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

It was now Baekhyun’s turn to be confused, “Ha? Eh ‘di ba, you do crossdress din? You even wear panties, tapos that woman crop top,” He points somewhere in the living room, “I mean, I’m sorry if I come out as pakielamero agad or something, pero that’s just really plausible lang kasi. Gay rights, you know?”

Nailang naman si Baekhyun for real dahil halos kulang na lang, abutin sila ng ilang taon dahil sobrang nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya. May nasabi ba siyang mali? I mean, hindi naman judger si Baekhyun. Naiintindihan pa nga niya ito eh.

To his surprise, biglang tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol, even shaking his head.

“Uhm?” Confused na confused na si Baekhyun dahil ano ba, may sapi ba ‘to or what?

“What the fuck. Tangina, _dude_ ,” Chanyeol says, prolonging the ‘dude’, “Did you seriously think I’m a closeted transgender or what?”

“Ah.. oo?” Baekhyun admits, nodding his head incognizantly.

Chanyeol Park loses it.

“ _Maaaan_ , in my whole life, ngayon lang ako natawag na closeted trans.”

Wait, mali ba si Baekhyun?

“Yes, your assumption is wrong. I’m Bi, could be Bisexual or Bad Influence, up to you. That one you just touched, was owned by someone I fucked last night. But that was funny, I think I officially lost my headache. I’m cured.”

Anaknamputanginang kaputa-putahan naman, Baekhyun.

“Wait, are you blushing for real now, Baekhyun?”

“Hala, no! Assuming mo naman, I was just given with rosy cheeks, tapos Nature Republic’s product na rin. Try it, it’s Flower Blusher Grapefruit Cotton Candy.”

Tawang tawa naman si Chanyeol.

“For someone I’ve just met twice, you’re pretty comfortable with me na, ah?”

“Hindi naman, gago ka lang.”

“See, the nerve to even call me names.”

Nagtitigan muna sila ng ilang minutes then they both resorted into laughter. Hala, ang weird lang?

“So, yeah? I’m Chanyeol Park.” Chanyeol says, offering a handshake to Baekhyun with a grin.

Baekhyun willingly accepted it, a little smile on his lips. Sa ngalan ng 5k, 10k, at even 20k, we pray.

“ _Baekhyun Byun_.”

This is how Chanyeol Park’s life used to go on, the casualness of his life. His life revolved in these things.

Little did he know, he has already met the spice of his life he didn’t expect would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this plot is cliche and what about it skdjsjjdsjha


	4. iskolarap ng bayan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter of sehun oh — our iskolarap ng bayan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> paiba-iba ng mood kc iba iba rin ang songs na pinapakinggan ko while writing this chapter??? haaggahshs potang???
> 
> stream bazzi’s 3:15 mga katoto

* * *

"Papskie, hindi ko talaga ma-gets si Kyungsoo. Para kaming sumasayaw ng cha-cha, urong sulong."

"Minsan, who you ako, minsan naman, sobrang hinahanap ako. Tama ba 'yun?"

"Alam ko namang strong independent man siya, pero pinaglalaruan niya lang ba ako?"

"Actually, kahit ganto, thankful ako sayo mehn kasi dahil sayo, nakilala ko si Kyungsoo."

"Huy, Sehun? Parang gago naman mehn, nakikinig ka ba?"

Kahit still in the midst of reviewing his readings at ayaw niyang naiistorbo siya, Sehun didn't have a choice but to put down the thick pile of papers he's holding para lang tapunan ng tingin ang kaibigan niyang wala nang ginawa kundi dumaldal nang dumaldal.

"Ano ba kasi 'yun?" Masungit niya pang sabi kasi naman? 'Pag study time, study time. Walang istorbohan. Pero sobrang tigas talaga ng mukha ni Jongin.

"Luh, tignan mo 'to. Hindi nakikinig! Kanina pa ako dito satsat nang satsat," Himutok pa ng kaibigan niya.

"I didn't tell you na sumatsat ka diyan, ah. I'm reading for my next class. Medyo terror ang Prof dun." He timidly replies at inangat niya na ulit ang papers niya, deciding to read again.

"Ay, dumating pala 'yung kapatid mo dito last last week ata, kita ko eh. Nagkita ba kayo? Ano sinabi niya sayo? Mukhang importante eh."

Natigilan naman si Sehun sa pagbabasa at tumingin ulit sa kaibigan niya, "Sino?"

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Jongin, "Anong sino? Sino bang kapatid mo? Edi si Chanyeol, gago 'to. 'Di mo ba kapatid 'yun?"

"Ah," Tumango-tango si Sehun, "Oo, nagkita kami nun. Ba't mo natanong?"

"Wala lang, curious lang ako anong pinag-usapan niyo. Para kasing nakakagulat lang na dadalaw 'yun dito from Ateneo." Sabi ni Jongin sabay tawa.

"Ateneo's just our neighbor, save the amusement for yourself." Sabi ni Sehun pero dahil sa ilang taon na ring pagiging magkaibigan nila ni Jongin, hindi na na-offend pa ang kaibigan niya with the kind of tone he used.

"Ang weird lang, mehn, eh 'no. Magkaiba kayo ng apelyido? Ang lupet."

"Pwede bang isipin mo na lang 'yung malabo niyong relasyon ni Kyungsoo, 'wag 'yung buhay ko."

"Ang sungit, amputa. Nireregla ka ba?"

Tinignan naman ni Sehun ng masama si Jongin. Kahit kailan, napakagago nitong kaibigan niya. Ang daldal pa. Si Jongin na ata ang human definition ng headache.

"Masyado kang seryoso diyan sa readings mo. Pabibo ka na naman dun sa crush mo eh, palibhasa classmate mo sa class na 'yan eh."

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Sehun, pero he acted unbothered. Ssh, kalma. Hindi pwede maging defensive. Hindi pwede mag-react. Mabibisto.

Tawang tawa naman si Jongin, "Luh, oh. Tigas tite siya ih. Partida wala pa akong pangalan na binabanggit niyan. Umamin ka na kasi mehn," Jongin says, emphasizing the men with an h, "Umamin ka na crush mo 'yun. Mukha namang may chance ka."

"Ilang years na kitang kilala, ilang years ka na ring in denial diyan sa feelings mo, papskie."

Umirap naman si Sehun, "Hindi ako in denial."

"Edi torpe lang? Ganun din 'yun eh. 'Pag ikaw naunahan pa diyan, iyak ka."

Hindi naman na pinansin pa ni Sehun si Jongin kahit ba tuloy-tuloy lang 'to sa pagdaldal. Pero hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya 'yung sinabi ni Jongin.

He may really act unbothered pero he got him thinking. Paano nga kung maunahan siya?

Just imagine how it would be a massive boom for everyone to know that the isko next door of UP Diliman BS Business Econ, Sehun Oh — is liking someone for years na.

It's also very funny to think na ang isang Sehun Oh, the very known Iskolarap ng Bayan — derived from Iskolar at Masarap ng Bayan — ay isang torpe? Nah, he doesn't call it that way. He's just contented with the typical halik sa hangin that he is with his feelings. He's a man of his words, and he just thinks this isn't the right time yet.

Even though that certain person has been his special person for almost two years already.

Yes, gals and lads, tops and bottoms, doms and subs, this is Sehun Oh — and welcome to his chapter.

🧹🧹🧹

"I remember saying the deets about one of your major requirements in my class last second week, diba? Actually, I planned to make the triad groups myself but thinking about it, ayoko naman nang pahirapan ang mga buhay niyo which is himala so, for more comfortable and open parties, I'm letting all of you choose your own desired groupmates."

"'Yun lang pala, pinahaba pa."

Kahit all out at focus sa Prof nila sa harap, hindi pa rin napigilang matawa ni Sehun nang hindi nakaligtas sa tenga niya ang mga words na 'yon. Kilalang kilala niya ang may-ari ng boses na 'yon. He would recognize it in a mile. Pero kahit kilala niya pa, that didn't stop him to tilt his head at tapunan ng tingin ang bubulong-bulong habang nagsusulat na si Baekhyun. Nakanguso pa ito at ni hindi man lang nag-abala na pansinin kung anong nangyayari sa paligid niya. Katabi nito ang kaibigan nitong si Jongdae, na hindi alam ni Sehun kung facade lang ba talaga ang magbait-baitan sa klase o judger lang talaga siya.

"Dae, tayo na lang." Rinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun sa katabi niyang si Jongdae.

"Yuck? Anong tayo na lang? Kadiri 'to. 'Di tayo talo, B ah. Lasunan lang?"

"Gago, anong lasunan? Sa grupo kasi, ikaw kadiri diyan. Nakikinig ka ba?"

"Ah, for the project?"

"Hala siya, kaya today? Oo, Dae. With the course code of Polsc 154, opo, nandito ka."

"Hiyang hiya naman ako sayo na drawing nang drawing ng kung anumang anime diyan."

"Tanga, Todoroki ang name niya."

"Ano? Tteokbokki?"

"Todoroki."

"Butiki?"

"Todoroki! Tanga naman."

"Isa pang tanga, tamo, ngangawa ka."

"Tanga."

"Bye, bff. Kay Minseok Kim ako gu-grupo. Pumasa ka mag-isa mo."

At lumipas ang tatlong minuto na walang naririnig si Sehun kundi ang pagpapa-cute ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae para maging kagrupo nito. At.. bilang leader ng ayaw nang may naaapi at wala pa ring fixed na kagrupo, Sehun finally tilted his body at tumingin kay Baekhyun.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Are you up to be my groupmate?"

Kahit ba gustong gustong lumuwa ng sockets ni Jongdae on his own, napigilan niya pa ring manlaki ng mata at asarin si Baekhyun (na gulat din at the moment) kasi hey, nasa class si Jongdae. Mabait siya kapag nasa room, remember? Walang makakatibag. Mabait siya. Ssh, studenist siya.

"Ah—" Hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun kung anong irereply niya pero kasi, kahit ginagago siya ni Jongdae at the moment, tiwala siyang si Jongdae na ang kagrupo niya at si Jongdae na rin ang bahala mag-decide kung sino ang kukunin niya pang isa, "Ano kasi eh, kay Jongdae—"

"Minseok Kim's group is still looking for another one, who's available?"

"Ma'am, _me_! Dibs!"

Hindi naman makapaniwala at talagang emphasized 'yon with the way na slowmo tumingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae habang nakabuka ang bunganga niya due to sudden shock talaga. Bitch? Anong dibs? What? Talaga bang iniwan siya ni Jongdae for Minseok Kim? Seryoso ba 'to?

"Jongdae?! Paano ako?" Hysterical niyang sabi at feeling betrayed talaga siya. Puta, alam niyang patay na patay si Jongdae kay Minseok pero 'di niya talaga ine-expect na darating sila sa puntong si Minseok ang pipiliin ni Jongdae over Baekhyun. Oo, mukhang may aabangan na kayong episode sa MMK sa susunod na Sabado at storya 'yun ni Baekhyun at kung paanong tinraydor siya ng kaibigan niya. Baka gumawa rin siya ng Youtube channel at ang kauna-unahang video niya don ay papamagatan niyang "My best friend for 3 years betrayed me". _Puta_.

"Eh, ayan na kasi oh, you have Sehun naman na eh." Kibit-balikat pang sabi ni Jongdae at si Sehun naman, who was just watching the two of them, continued to do so.

"So, Baekhyun.. uh, are you still up?" Sehun asks nang mapansin niyang ilang minutes nang nananahimik si Baekhyun. Feeling betrayed talaga siya, at hindi naman alam ni Sehun kung unconscious bang ginagawa ni Baekhyun o mannerism na talaga niya ang ngumuso in his distressed situations.

_Cute_.

Sehun snaps at himself. Wait. Saan galing 'yon?

"I guess.. wala na akong choice," Bulong ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Sehun. Hindi naman siya na-offend pero mukhang narealize ata ni Baekhyun kung anong sinabi niya kaya naman medyo nataranta 'to.

"Hala, don't get it wrong ah! Uy, don't think na napipilitan akong kagrupo ka, biglaan lang kasi talaga akong iniwan ni Jongdae," Lumipat naman ang tingin nito kay Jongdae na nandun na sa pwesto nila Minseok Kim, "Grabe, kaya mo 'yun? Iwan best friend mo para sa crush mo? Grabe talaga." Himutok pa nito.

Sehun just chuckled with Baekhyun's rants. Inikot naman niya ang upuan niya so he could face Baekhyun, since their other mates were making groups of their own na.

Tinitigan naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun na ngayon ay tuloy-tuloy at focused nang nag-dadrawing ng kung ano man sa filler niya. Ah, it must be the anime character.

It was that moment na sobrang titig pa rin si Sehun na nag-angat ng paningin si Baekhyun to look at the latter, at doon din nagtama ang mga paningin nila. Naks, parang nasa drama lang. Moira, pasok!

"Ah, tayo lang ba dalawa?" Medyo awkward na tanong ni Baekhyun to ease the tension. Kasi naman, sila lang dalawa ni Sehun ang nagtititigan. Eh diba supposed to be triad 'to?

"Oh, that," Sehun mumbles at tinawag naman nito ang atensyon ng Prof nila, "Ma'am, can't we not have another groupmate? We're just two lang kasi."

"Oh, I checked kasi and everything's good na, Mr. Oh. Maybe, you both can work as partners na lang? Or kung ayaw niyo, pwede naman individually."

Bigla namang tumawa si Baekhyun in a very nervous way, "Ito si Ma'am, palabiro! Bakit po naisip niyong individual? Kayo talaga. Ma'am. Partners na lang po, pinapakaba niyo ang puso ko po, eh. Kaya namin 'to, diba, Sehun? Oy, sabing kaya natin 'to eh."

Sehun could only laugh with Baekhyun's silliness.

In his 3 years of being classmates and knowing Baekhyun Byun, this is the first ever time that he became this close to him. Not close as in friendship or anything, but literally the closeness. Actually, kung tutuusin din, kasama din 'yun kasi he never talked this close kay Baekhyun.

It's fun to be with him, that's what he thinks for now.

"Paano ba 'yan, we're partners daw eh?" Napahalumbabang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya, "Alam mo, what if hindi sumali si Jongdae dun sa grupo nila Minseok? Edi sana tayong tatlo ang groupmates, tapos sila 'yung by partners lang? Kaso knowing Jongdae, if ever, hindi rin papayag 'yung damuhong 'yun na solo nung girl na 'yun si Minseok. So, ipagpupumilit pa rin niya 'yung pwet niya dun. At ngayon ko lang narealize na wala palang kwenta 'tong mga pinagsasasabi ko sayo. Sorry, Sehun, ah. Daldal ko ba? Uy, 'wag mo isipin na ayaw kitang kagrupo ah. Okay nga 'yun eh, I mean, hindi naman sa excited ako o ano. Hala! 'Di ganun ah? Baka isipin mo crush kita."

Sehun lost track on counting how many words Baekhyun said. Sobrang.. daldal. Natatawa na lang siya.

"No need to be defensive, I get it."

"Defensive? Uy, 'di ako defensive. Luh siya, oh. Basta tropa tropa tayo dito ah? No strings attached, strict kasi ang parent ko."

Sehun just laughed. Ilang beses na ba siyang napapatawa ni Baekhyun in this quick span of time? Baekhyun Byun, the only man ever.

Ngumiti naman ng simpatiko si Sehun at tinitigan ng maiigi Baekhyun, "I don't leave the people I _love_."

Baekhyun's brows furrowed in confusion kasi ha? Bakit may paganito bigla si Sehun Oh? Anong nangyayari? Gustong gusto niyang tanungin tuloy ito ng "kaya ba today?" dahil sa mga out of the blue na shenanigans nito.

"Ha?"

"Ah, I mean, I just answered your question earlier. Since.. iniwan ka ng friend mo for his crush, then you asked me if I could do the same."

Tatango-tango naman si Baekhyun, "Ah, akala ko pinopormahan mo na ako eh."

Sehun frowns, "Why would I do that?"

Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun. Luh, apakasungit naman nito.

Iba rin pala moodswings nito ni Sehun Oh. Actually, he's known as the masungit classmate din talaga pero Baekhyun thought hindi naman ganon kalala or if he's lucky, hindi siya mabibiktima nito. Pero joke's on him at insert the meme /you are the entire circus/ dahil maraming namamatay sa maling akala at isa si Baekhyun doon.

"Parang joke lang eh," Nakanguso niyang sabi.

"Uh, so, may naisip ka na bang coverage?" Pagdi-divert ni Sehun ng topic, finally talking about their project.

Inikot-ikot naman ni Baekhyun ang ballpen na hawak niya at nag-isip. Ang totoo talaga niyan, hinahalughog niya lang lahat ng brain cells niya na at the moment, hindi niya mawari kung ano bang ginagawa. Ano, feeling may night out lang last night tas pagod na pagod? Brain cells, please work. Sa inyo nakasalalay ang kinabukasan ni Baekhyun.

"Philippine Local Politics.." Mumble ni Baekhyun na wala ring sense dahil wala pa rin siyang makuhang topic.

"Proposal pa lang naman diba?" Baekhyun asks, and Sehun, who's now back to his stoic face, just nodded his head in response.

"Ah, pero we still need a topic," Baekhyun murmurs.

"Obviously."

Puta.

Napakasungit naman nito ni Sehun? Parang kanina lang, tatawa-tawa lang 'to sa mga kagaguhan niya kanina ah. Menopausal ka, gurl?

"Wait," It was that victorious moment na sobrang pinapasalamatan ni Baekhyun ang nag-iisang brain cell niya na nakipag-cooperate na, pangalanan na lang natin itong Esperanza, "You're a son of a politician diba?"

Sehun bobs his head again, eyebrows meeting, "Yeah?"

"Then, maybe, the specific location could be your city, tapos in the making, we can interview your father in regards with either the origin or nature, or even the current local government set-up itself. We can include the prevailing issues and concerns that affect the sovereignty na rin. How about that?"

Esperanza, thank you for finally cooperating. Baekhyun continues to pray.

"Sounds good, we just have to make it more accurate and specific," Sehun says while taking notes, or maybe he's writing Baekhyun and his name already in a size 4.

"Alright then, pero 'yun na talaga ah? At least, we now have a pillar or something, wait, tayo lang talaga magkagrupo?" Baekhyun makes sure.

Writing the final bits of his name and looking up, Sehun stared intently at Baekhyun and replied, "Ayaw mo ba— Baekhyun Gonzales Byun?"

WAIT LANG.

Literal na nag-panic or nag-shiver or whatever you call that kasi he can't specify it at the moment pero nagulat lang talaga siya sa name usage. Bakit may pa-ganon naman, Sehun Oh?

"Hoy—" _Panic gay_ , "Bakit naman ganyan," _Gay panic_ , "Baekhyun na lang kasi?"

"Ah," Sehun timidly laughs, "No, I was just making sure of your full name."

"Bakit alam mo full name ko? Crush mo ba ako?"

Baekhyun stop assuming that everyone has a crush on you : challenge failed.

"Hindi."

Mas matigas pa sa bato na reply ni Sehun. Grabe naman, masyadong mapanakit naman pagiging straightforward nito. Parang joke lang eh.

"So, that's all we need to talk about for today, I guess. We can still discuss about it though, maybe during our free time?"

Sehun watched how Baekhyun slowly nods, "Ah, sige. Saturday, you want?"

"I have classes."

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun, "Ako rin. Pero if you truly love someone, you will make time diba?"

"Ha?"

"Joke lang. I mean, sige, Sunday na lang?"

Hindi naman alam ni Sehun ire-react niya. He meant, ganto ba talaga si Baekhyun? Well, he kinda knows him sa 3 years na niya ngang pagiging blockmate with him, pero he's just really amusing in a way.. Sobrang ano nga talaga ng bunganga nito.

"Sure."

It was not too long before the class ended, and before they could part ways, Sehun called Baekhyun to ask where he could contact him for their project.

For he doesn't know what the reason is, Baekhyun started acting like Mimiyuuh, humahawi pa ng buhok.

"Ah, hehe, nakakahiya kasi username ko sa twitter eh."

Sehun frowns, shaking his head kindly, "I don't mind, ano ba?"

"Uhm, amina, ita-type ko na lang," Baekhyun timidly says.

Inabot naman ni Sehun ang iPhone niya kay Baekhyun, and mayamaya rin binalik na nito.

Sehun's eyes landed on the 'following' button and soon, the username beside of it.

Shit, gustong matawa ni Sehun pero hindi nakikipag-cooperate ang muscles ng face niya.

"Baekhyun, seryoso ba 'tong username mo?"

"Oo, bakit?"

Umiling-iling naman si Sehun, "Ah, wala. Ang unique lang kasi."

Pero deep inside, gustong gusto na talaga matawa ni Sehun. Amputa naman kasi, 2020 na, pero napaka-jejemon pa rin ng username ni Baekhyun. Itsyaghorl amputa. Anuna?

Kakaiba talaga si Baekhyun.

"DM mo na lang ako ah, 'wag kang mag-dm ng kalandian, tnx," Baekhyun says, emphasizing the t–n–x, "Active naman ako on twitter, pero wala akong alter account ah. Baka kung ano na iniisip mo diyan!"

"Baekhyun," Medyo natatawang sabi ni Sehun, "I'm not thinking of anything. I promise I'll just talk to you in pure proposal, I meant, project."

"Bilis mo namang kausap. 'Yan 'yung mga gusto ko eh. Anyway, see you this Sunday, I guess?" Baekhyun says, and Sehun responded with a nod.

_'Yan 'yung mga gusto ko eh._

"Yeah, see you."

Before Baekhyun could completely leave, Sehun heard him calling his name. Lumingon naman siya dito, only to see him flashing his wide smile towards his way.

"Bye, partner!"

As much as Sehun wanted to refrain himself from smiling, he failed miserably — his teeth gliding on his lower lip and his dimple was slowly showing up.

At that moment, Sehun started thinking that the sun officially lost its job because of a certain person.

And that person was Baekhyun.

🧹 🧹 🧹

"Ma, why did you call us again?"

Sehun says with depletion, sighing in the appearance of his mother. He's currently in their house again and it's not even three weeks since he last visited their house for family portrait. Unlike Chanyeol, Sehun is alright with him going home but sometimes not at this special moments where he has many errands to do. Okay, he's a family oriented guy, no doubt, pero if bonding is the sole reason why they were called, Sehun's afraid he might flew away any moment.

"For Dinner? While your siblings are here, let's make the most out of days." His mother tipid replies, and Sehun could only sigh. Reasonable enough, pero busy lang talaga siya.

He stayed up standing there in the kitchen and minutes later on, naramdaman na lang niya na there were pair of eyes on him. It was his mother.

Sehun started being conscious. "Ma, bakit?"

Ngumiti naman ang mama niya in response, "Wala, ang laki laki mo lang na."

"Psh," Sehun makes that annoying sound, "Ma, seryoso ka ba? Ang corny mo."

"Parehas kayo ni Channie, ang tabil ng mga dila niyo." His mom says in a pout, and Sehun wonders, ilang taon na ba talaga 'tong nanay nila?

Sehun rolls his eyes, "Ma, no."

"What no?"

"I'm different from Chanyeol."

Tumawa naman ang mama niya, "What different? Both of you really resemble each other. You guys are just in denial."

Sehun makes face, "Ma, I suggest you to stop saying that and don't even let Chanyeol hear it. He would dislike it, ipagpipilitan niya na mas angat siya in terms of looks. Parang hindi mo kilala 'yun."

"Right, your brother got a hell lot of confidence."

Sehun shrugs. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He's in the living room, kanina pa 'yun with his phone. First time in a while na he didn't appear with those ugly marks on his neck like the usual. Nagbabagong buhay ba kapatid mo?"

Sehun's brow raises, "Ma, you literally had sex with Dad for whoever knows how many times and produced four offsprings and you can't say hickeys?"

Yes, people, meet Sehun Oh and his indestructible and remarkable boldness — our very straightforward masarap ng bayan, Sehun Oh.

"I wish I could sampa a case on Supreme Court for having my family talk behind my back. This is slandering," A deep voice boomed, and to check, it was Chanyeol who just arrived with a phone on his hand, and can of soda clutched on the other.

"Conyo amputa," Sehun murmurs, pero ano nga bang ineexpect mo sa isang Chanyeol Park na parang may satellite ang tenga at naririnig lahat?

"This is just my normal speaking manner, dood," Chanyeol says, "Besides, I don't pique up on you with your political kind of mouth though, why pique on mine? Politic language, mayhaps."

"I take Business Econ as my degree, can you stop." Sehun sternly remarks.

"But also taking Political Science as an elective class?"

"And what about it?" Sehun snaps, pero ngumisi lang si Chanyeol in return.

"Are you guys seriously fighting? Parang mga bata, lahat na lang siguro ng possible na pag-awayan, pag-aawayan niyo na."

Chanyeol tilted his head, "Nice, a 14 year old dumbo gonna preach on us now?"

Shuhua just frowned, "Ang immature mo, kuya."

"Not as much as you who are running around in this house with an ugly archery stuff on her back. Anong trip mo?"

"Ang panget mo," Nakasimangot na sabi ni Shuhua at lumipat naman ang tingin nito kay Sehun, "Ikaw din, Kuya Sehun. Ang panget mo. Honestly, I can't even imagine what would happen if you both happened to like a same person. Kawawa kayo."

Okay, that was unnecessary, and Sehun could only make face at that idea.

His world and Chanyeol's world will never clash, that's what he swears.

🧹 🧹 🧹

As much as Sehun wanted to go back on his pad, he still chose not to and opted to stay in their house. It's a surprise too that his brother Chanyeol, is doing the same. Though he doesn't know where his brother is pero he knows na hindi pa umaalis ito dahil kita niya from the window of his bed ang kotse nito na naka-park sa labas. He's on his room, facing his MacBook and you know what's on his screen?

It's Baekhyun's Facebook account.

Of course, he still remembers the deets and how they ended up being friends on Facebook. Ito ang nag-add sa kanya and he also remembers that night, in-stalk niya 'to. He figured din na Baekhyun loves taking selfies and pati na ang selfie angles nito. Nope, he swears talaga he isn't a stalker.

A message suddenly popped up and not to his surprise — okay, slight lang, it was Baekhyun, asking him about their project. Surprise kasi they agreed na they'd contact each other on Twitter pero.. mukhang nahiya ito sa username niya o assumero lang talaga siya.

They tackled about their topic and they finally came to specifications — and where they would meet this coming Sunday. It's almost done and they were saying riddance to each other when Baekhyun asked him a question.

_Baekhyun G. Byun: May tanong ako._

_Sehun Oh: Ask away._

_Baekhyun G. Byun: Anong paborito mong number sa electric fan?_

_Sehun Oh: Sorry, naka-aircon kami._

Sehun thinks na sobrang corny ng tanong na 'yun pero hindi niya pa rin mapigilan matawa just by thinking of it. Actually, hindi siya dun sa tanong natatawa o natutuwa.

Kay Baekhyun.

Feeling of wanting to grab snacks and drinks, napagdesisyunan niyang lumabas sa kwarto niya and pumunta sa kitchen, which is bago ka pala makapunta don, dadaan ka muna sa living room.

And there he saw his brother lazily laying on the couch, his phone still on his hand at ngingisi-ngisi habang nag-iscroll.

Wala naman siyang pake sa kung anong ginagawa nito and he doesn't give a fuck sa mga business nito pero nang makita niya from the back kung anong pinagdidiskitahan nito, Sehun found himself deeply frowning on the spot.

"Is that Baekhyun Byun?"

He saw his brother kasi who happened to be stalking Baekhyun’s facebook account at the moment, and Sehun was slightly surprised with that.

Lumingon naman sa kanya si Chanyeol nang slight confused, mukhang naiinis pa ito na nakikielam siya.

"Oh, eh so what naman?"

Mas lalong nagsalubong ang kilay ni Sehun. From his sight kanina, mukhang tuwang tuwa si gago sa ginagawa niya at nakikita niya. Wait, paano ba nito nakilala si Baekhyun?

“You’re stalking him?” Tanong niya pa and inirapan lang siya ng kapatid niya.

“Obviously.”

“Paano mo siya nakilala?”

Ngumisi naman si Chanyeol, “Connections.”

Kilala ni Sehun ang kapatid niya. Kahit ba sabihin pa na hindi sila close, still, kilala niya pa rin ang kapatid niya. ‘Yung mga gantong estilo ni Chanyeol, alam niya pinaplano nito.

“Eh you, how did you know Baekhyun?”

“Blockmate ko siya.” Sehun says, stating the obvious.

Chanyeol made a popping sound, nodding his head as if he’s not showing any fuck, “Owh, I see then.”

Halos ilang seconds ng katahimikan din ang lumipas bago ito binasag ni Chanyeol, a smug grin plastered on its face as he stares at Sehun, and Sehun watched how that one word came out from his brother’s mouth.

“ _Dibs_.”

Sehun’s face didn’t show any reaction nor expression as it remained poker, and he didn’t show any hint of giving a fuck as he shrugs, taking steps to walk away from his brother.

“I call it dibs kay Baekhyun.” Narinig niya pang pahabol ng kapatid niya, but Sehun didn’t respond anymore.

Chanyeol called a Dibs on Baekhyun?

_Dibs, huh._

🧹 🧹 🧹

It was not too long when Sunday came fast and at the middle of the day, he just found himself heading to the location he and Baekhyun agreed they would meet.

He is riding his motorcycle, his best friend ever since he started college, or even before his Senior High days. He never liked cars, or maybe he did too but his motorcycle will always remain as his best friend.

Baekhyun agreed to meet on Tim Horton’s, kahit na he was objecting pero since ito lang ang medyo convenient na place at that very moment, he had no choice but to agree. 30 minutes before sa planned na kitaan nila, nauna na si Sehun. Aside from being the man of his words, our Iskolarap ng Bayan, Sehun Oh is also a man of punctuality. Masarap siya ka-date, laging nauuna at very willing to wait kahit gaano ka pa ka-late. Wow, rhyming. Break it down, yo.

Wearing a plain white t-shirt with ripped jeans as his bottom, and along with a cap on his head, Sehun definitely looked like that one hottie next door boyfriend. Very binubuhay talaga ang Masarap ng Bayan na title. So, it’s not a surprise he’s been getting hot glances pero being the Sehun Oh that he is, he just doesn’t give a fuck.

He wanted to be polite kay Baekhyun so hindi niya muna inopen ang MacBook niya after he ordered. Baka isipin ni Baekhyun nangunguna siya in their project. Besides, he also wants to hear Baekhyun’s thoughts and ideas.

Or wait, is it really the ideas nga ba or it’s the voice of Baekhyun that he wants to hear?

Tea spilled? Cheurk.

Hindi niya alam if he was just really spacing out but he was really surprised (and happy?) when he saw Baekhyun coming in na sa place. He was wearing a red tshirt and coughs, a short. Yes, mehn, a short, so his coughs, plump coughs, milky thicc thighs were waving at Sehun. Dahil he felt like his thoughts were inappropriate, he averted his gaze na lang sideways, but the devil works harder dahil habang papalapit nang papalapit si Baekhyun, and while he was walking, his curves were showing through his shirt.

Puta, focus. Focus tayo diyan, Sehun Oh.

“Hello, Sehun Oh from Polsci 154?”

Sehun nods his head nonchalantly, not saying a single thing. Baekhyun shrugged in return pagkatapos umupo nito.

“Sungit natin ah? Anyway, late na ba ako? Sorry ah, tagal kasi maligo ni Jongdae,” Baekhyun starts off, bumulong pa ito, “Tangina kasi, ilang kilo ba ng libag ang kinailangang tanggalin non at ang tagal tagal maligo?”

Sehun frowned in confusion upon hearing a name, “Jongdae?”

“Ah, oo! Kasi, every Saturday, we do overnight sa house nila Kyungsoo. He lives alone kasi eh, kaya ina-accompany namin siya every week.”

Tumango-tango naman si Sehun, “I see. Hindi ka naman late, don’t worry. Maaga lang talaga ako. Do you want to order na? I’ll order for you.”

The gentleman of the year, Sehun Oh. Shet, nakaka-fall. What can we ask for more?

“Uhm,” Pinasadahan naman ni Baekhyun ng tingin ang menu, he was squinting his eyes while trying to read at nakanguso din ito habang nagde-decide, “French Vanilla Cap na lang siguro, tapos Maple Dip.”

Sehun nods, about to stand up pero he heard Baekhyun saying something.

Hindi narinig ni Sehun so he looked back at Baekhyun, “Come again?”

“Sabi ko, pasabay ng Potato Weeds.”

Hindi alam ni Sehun kung nabibingi ba siya at that moment o may mali talaga sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Potato what?”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil kahit siya ay nalilito na rin. Ano ba kasi Mr. Sehun Oh, focus naman tayo diyan?

“Potato weeds nga, ulit ulit?”

Sehun almost snapped his neck just to glimpse back at the menu to see if Baekhyun was saying things right.

Pero.. he was right.. that Baekhyun was saying things wrong. Bigla tuloy siyang naging torn dahil hindi niya alam kung tatawa ba siya dahil sa sinabi nito o mananahimik na lang dahil ayaw niya ma-offend si Baekhyun.

Pero too bad, because his lips failed him dahil bigla na lang itong nag-form into a smile, like ‘yung smile na amused and halatang nagpipigil ng tawa so dahil doon, mas nagtaka si Baekhyun.

“Uy, may mali ba sa sinabi ko?” Naco-conscious na tanong na ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.. it’s Potato Wedges..” Sehun says lowly and god knows how much he was refraining himself dahil tawang tawa na talaga siya. Tangina talaga.

“Ano ba sabi ko..” Kita naman ni Sehun kung paano nang namumula ng slight ang mukha nito.

“Potato Weeds.” Simpleng sagot ni Sehun, at siyempre, being the Baekhyun Byun that he is, hindi naman siya magpapalamon sa hiya.

“Kanya-kanya tayong version dito. ‘Pag sinabi kong Potato Weeds, Potato Weeds! Potato wedges potato wedges pang nalalaman diyan. Asan na ba may-ari nitong Tim Horton’s para mapalitan na ng pangalan ‘yang menu na ‘yan?” Baekhyun says in defense at dahil don, tuluyan nang natawa si Sehun.

“Whatever.”

It didn’t take too long din before he came back. He ordered some na rin for him and for Baekhyun. Kita naman niya na Baekhyun was getting something from his wallet and he was taken aback nang makitang inaabutan siya nito ng 500 bill.

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Sehun.

“Para saan ‘yan?”

Confused naman si Baekhyun, “Uhm? Sa order ko?”

Sehun shakes his head, “Nah, it’s my treat.”

“Luh, nakakahiya. Okay lang naman, may pambayad naman ako eh.”

“I’m not asking you to pay me.” Sehun said in an almost stern voice kaya naman wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi ibalik ‘yung pera niya. Grabe rin naman kasi ang commanding voice?

Dun naman naalala ni Baekhyun ang encounter niya with the alike person who has that kind of commanding voice as well, none other than Chanyeol Park. Welp, no, Baekhyun. Not the right time to think about that spawn of Satan. Next.

In order for them to start, Sehun handed his MacBook na kay Baekhyun, “Here, just check the outline and tell me if it’s alright. Wala pa naman akong sinimulan, I’d love to hear your insights kasi.”

Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun at tumango-tango. Hindi naman siya igno sa ganto pero he was taken aback nang makitang off pa ‘yung laptop but being the resident ma-pride and pakielamero that he is, he didn’t ask anything and just proceed to turn it on.

“Ay, Sehun, it needs a password,” He says without looking at the taller.

“Beebee Eights.” Sehun timidly says, and nag-loading si Baekhyun.

“Ano? Uhm, ikaw na mag-type oh,” Baekhyun plans to hand back the laptop to Sehun pero the latter just shakes his head.

“No, just type two Bee, as in literally the letter B with to Es, no spacing, and then space, and then Eight with an S.”

Baekhyun followed and he just snorted, “Sentimental siguro ‘yang password mo.”

Hindi naman nakaligtas kay Baekhyun ang little (whipped?) smile ni Sehun, “Yeah, sobra.”

Sehun’s wallpaper got him confused kasi it was a picture of Sunken Garden in a sunset. Sobrang ganda? Pero Baekhyun kinda noticed na putol ang pic.

“Nice wallpaper,” Baekhyun comments, and Sehun chuckles.

“That’s not the full version but thanks, I guess.”

Tumingin naman si Baekhyun kay Sehun, “Ah, bakit? What’s the full version? I noticed na medyo cut nga.”

Sehun shrugs, “Secret. Why would I tell you? Anyway, just click the tab below, nandiyan ‘yung outline.”

Baekhyun just made a face na lang as he obeyed the taller.

Minutes passed with just Sehun watching how Baekhyun continuously bob his head, finally done, he comments, “Nice! Now, we just need to type shit! Paghatian na lang natin?”

“Sure, pero can we start na ngayon pa lang? Like, for introduction and shit.”

Ngumisi si Baekhyun, “Do you want to finish it as early as we can or you just wanna spend more time with me?”

Sehun knitted his brows, “Pwede ba, Baekhyun.”

“Joke lang? ‘To naman, ako lang ‘to oh,” Nakangusong sabi nito.

Surprisingly, the next minutes worked for them well. Baekhyun was all serious while they were working and sharing ideas. Parang biglang nawala ‘yung silly mode nito and sobrang seryoso lang nito. Subsequently, Sehun would end up staring at Baekhyun, who was already sitting close to him by that time so they could share the screen and look at their process.

Siguro they’re done with two papers na when Baekhyun bended his body and sumandal sa upuan niya, arms raised and nag-yawn pa ito. Sehun fixed himself naman, though not even bothering to stretch out his body.

“Medyo exhausted na brain cells ko. Sorry, eto lang nakayanan nila ah. Nag-hang out pa kasi sila last night, nomi session, ganon? Party party? Ayaw na talaga nila magpagamit.” Baekhyun says.

Sehun, who thought Baekhyun was talking about some people, asked, “Sino?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun asks back, confused, “Hala, nag-inuman din brain cells mo? Parang may hangover pa ah. I was talking about my brain cells, hey. Tapos ‘yung leader nila, si Esperanza. ‘Pag tamad siya, tamad na lahat.”

Takang-taka na si Sehun, “Esperanza..?”

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun, “Oo, ‘yung president ng mga brain cells ko. Ewan ko ba bakit ‘yun ‘yung inelect nila? Siguro pinangakuan din sila ng mga plataporma tapos hindi naman tinupad nung na-elect na siya.”

Tangina, totoo ba ‘to si Baekhyun?

“Ang.. weird mo.” That’s all Sehun could say, up to you guys if you would classify it as “whipped” or “amused” pero it’s something like that in between.

Nag-shrug lang si Baekhyun and lumipat ang tingin nito sa DSLR niya na nakalagay lang sa table, curious naman itong tumingin sa kanya, “Ah, bakit may camera ka with you?”

Sehun snatches a quick glance sa DSLR niya before replying, “That? I always bring it with me.”

“Oh! You have a passion in Photography?”

Sehun nods, “Uh, yes. Started taking Photography lessons when I was junior high. Not my passion pero siguro hobby lang?”

“Ooh,” Tumango-tango si Baekhyun, “Meron kang portfolio?”

Tumango naman si Sehun in slow motion, “Pero.. not literally Portfolio. I just have my own studio where I put all my framed works there.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled because of that, “Wait, for real? Hala, I want to see.”

Sehun smiled gently, “Gusto mo?”

“Kung pwede,” Baekhyun shrugs, and Sehun just laughed.

“Gusto mo ngayon na eh.”

“Seryoso ba ‘yan? I’m really up today, walang atrasan.” Baekhyun makes sure, ‘di rin siya makapaniwala ng slight.

“Eh paano ‘yan?” Sehun points at his MacBook, pertaining to their unfinished papers.

“They can wait? O kaya naman, di bale nang bumagsak, makita ko lang works mo?” Baekhyun eagerly says.

_Shit_ , is Sehun really feeling giddy for real now?

No. No. Next.

“Ngayon na ba mismo?” Sehun asks, at sunod sunod namang tumango si Baekhyun.

“Now na. Starla!”

Sehun laughed, shit lang talaga. He and Baekhyun’s sense of humor clicks talaga. From memes and such. UP humor, we good?

After making ligpit of his gamit, they went outside na and just on sight of his motorcycle. ‘Di naman alam ni Baekhyun if he’d be scared or thrilled with the thought of him riding Sehun — no, oh my god, mali ‘yung sentence, actually, pwede rin, hihi, shit, ano ba? Focus tayo.

Sehun opened the compartment — chos, kotse lang, ghorl? Pero basta ‘yung upuan ng motorcycle niya and inabot kay Baekhyun ‘yung helmet inside of it. Baekhyun watched naman how Sehun rode on his motorcycle, and he was just there, standing, whether he’d admire the latter or maging excited kasi ever since, he has loved riding talaga.. riding motorcycles kasi ‘yon, beh. Bawal madumi utak dito, beh.

“Ride me.”

Sehun says in his deep voice, as in really deep voice and medyo incoherent pa because of the helmet – and Baekhyun almost lost his shit kasi _putangina_ ano raw? Gago? Putang ina? Mehn?

“I said, ride on my back na. C’mon, don’t just stand there.” Sehun says nang makitang loading 101 ang status ni Baekhyun.

“Ang.. gago ng sentence mo, bro..” Medyo lutang pang sabi ni Baekhyun but nevertheless, he rode naman na.. sa motorcycle ni Sehun. Focus kasi, guys!

For his surprise, tumawa lang si Sehun. Sa likod naman kumapit si Baekhyun pero Sehun wasn’t starting the engine pa so he was a little confused.

“Sa akin ka humawak, Baekhyun. Wrap your arms around my waist. Hindi ka mapo-protektahan niyang mga bakal sa likod. C’mon.”

“Luh, desisyon ‘to oh. Bakit ikaw? Poprotektahan mo ba ako?” Lord, napaka-anghang talaga ng bunganga ni Baekhyun, baket?

And even though Baekhyun can’t see, Sehun grinned on himself, “Oo naman.”

Potang ina.

At that moment, kahit hindi siya Thomasian, parang gusto ni Baekhyun bigla sabihin ang common and resident quote ng mga Thomasians. Ang, “Saint Thomas Aquinas, pray for us” along with the praying emoji dahil Saint Thomas Aquinas naman kasi, pray for Baekhyun na lang talaga.

“Hala gagoh,” Baekhyun says the gago with an h, “Magpaandar ka na lang diyan.”

Isa pang small laugh from Sehun and all he just knew, they were leaving the place na, and riding their journey through the heavy traffic of Manila. Puta, ‘di talaga mawawala sa storya na ‘to how we’d emphasize the traffic of manila. Malala talaga.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take hours before they landed on their destination. Of course, naunang bumaba si Baekhyun but high pa ata siya sa byahe kasi magdi-dire diretso siya kung hindi lang siya tinawag ni Sehun, pointing on his head.

Tsaka lang na-realize ni Baekhyun na he was still wearing Sehun’s helmet, kaya naman hinubad niya agad ‘to.

Ngumisi naman si Sehun habang inaabot galing sa kanya ‘yung helmet, “Kaya ba today?”

Tawang-tawa naman si Baekhyun, “Luh, tanginang ‘to.”

Baekhyun didn’t have a choice but to watch how Sehun took off his helmet, and that little shaking of head pa and the way he brushed his hair up pa na ginawa nito right after removing it.

Kinda hot.

Iskolarap ng Bayan, indeed.

🧹 🧹 🧹

Someone find Baekhyun a place where he could do a jaw surgery. ASAP.

Paano ba naman kasi, the right moment na he stepped sa studio ni Sehun, he already felt his jaw dropping. Just a single frame pa lang and it was really, really eye catching na.

The studio looked like an art exhibit pad — actually, it is. Pero parang private exhibit lang kasi siyempre, it’s not open to public, pero he isn’t kidding. The place is really beautiful, and the masterpieces that make up for it.

Sehun was beside Baekhyum, casually checking his reaction to every single thing he’s seeing inside.

Sehun’s studio has a theme. It’s quite enormous, pero sakto lang for a studio talaga. May kanya-kanyang section ang mga ito and divided sila according to their theme.

Right now, they’re at this section where the elder people were the subject. Different smiles from elder people, and Baekhyun felt his heart clenching.

Sehun saw the fondness in Baekhyun’s eyes and is it fine to say he felt thankful of his works because it made Baekhyun feel that way?

“Saan ‘to?” Baekhyun asks, eyes still roaming around.

“One of charity works, I was with Mama. Year 2017.”

“Oh no, I wish I was there, gags. I really have soft spot for elder people,” Baekhyun softly says.

“Do you want to? Actually, that’s one of Mama’s charity works, I can take you with me. Gusto mo ba?” Seryosong tanong niya and Baekhyun was fast to look at him.

“For real?” Parang ‘di pa makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Tumawa naman ng slight si Sehun, “For real.”

“Wow, I’m holding onto that. Don’t make my heart shatter ah.”

“Oh, trust me, Baekhyun. I would never.” Sehun says with assurance, half smile forming on his lips.

“Tsk tsk,” Baekhyun makes the sound while shaking his head, “How many exes did you have already? Ang lupit ng mga linya mo eh. I bet marami na na-fall sayo, mehn.”

Sehun’s face remains stoic nevertheless, shaking his head, “Around two lang. I don’t really fancy dating, Baekhyun.”

Wow, revelation.

Really, a Sehun Oh didn’t date anyone but two?

Actually, Baekhyun would expect as well. Si Sehun kasi ‘yung tipo ng mukhang nagse-seryoso talaga. He’s that type to pursue someone kasi he’s really serious about that person. Shet, ladies, get you a man.

“Alam mo, I’m surprised na hindi.From what I’ve observed kasi, your motto is like, Acads more than anything. Tapos, sungit mo pa,” Baekhyun says nang dire-diretso, casually taking steps around the place, and Sehun following him behind.

“I hear that often, didn’t think you’re thinking the same thing,” Sehun says with a timid laugh.

Lumingon naman si Baekhyun sa kanya in a quick span of time, laughing a little din, “Seryoso nga. Understandable kasi you’re our resident College Scholar. Grabe, unos are raining!”

Sehun just smiles, “I have to live with that.”

Baekhyun being the Baekhyun that he is, tuloy tuloy lang siya pagdaldal as his eyes continue to roam around the place.

“Alam mo, Sehun,” The sudden call of name made him look at Baekhyun, “I would’ve said ‘sana all’ or ‘congrats’, pero I know deep down within you, you have your own struggles. I could understand you. It’s not a new fact that you’re a son of a politician, and your family has a good reputation and name to take care of. I know how it must be hard for you.”

Sehun didn’t say anything and he lets Baekhyun continue, “To live with expectations, ano? I know, of course, there’s a huge possibility na there are times you just question yourself, and I’m not in the right shoe to say this pero I just know, there’s a part of you that is so scared to fail and commit failures, but I’m gonna tell you,” Baekhyun comes closer to him, patting his shoulder as the smaller stares at him, “You don’t have to be scared. Failures are inevitable, never, ever suffocate yourself.”

And Baekhyun pointed at that one specific frame na was taken in the darkness, the picture itself giving the melancholic feeling.

Wait.

Of all people that have seen that work, no one has ever interpreted it clearly, and at this point, he’s looking at Baekhyun whom he thinks was the first ever person to interpret it that way.

And it hit him.

For all Sehun’s life, all he received was unlimited praises and expectations. Sehun uses Photography as his escape. It’s true that he only considers this as his hobby, but there’s still part of him where he considers that Photography plays a big role in his life.

It’s his haven.

“You know what,” Sehun slowly opens up, “I first took Photography lessons when I was in my 9th grade. That time, I only ranked as second rank in our level, overall. Of course, hindi naman na-disappoint si Mama, even Papa. Proud pa nga sila eh, but you know, it’s that moment where I realized na it’s not everyone who was making me live with expectations.”

Sehun pauses, and as he noticed that Baekhyun was intently listening, he continues, “It was me. I felt so disappointed with myself, and there, when I walked out of school, I noticed the sky was so pretty. Ang lame, ano? It was sunset, like the usual. I decided to take a picture, and then, there. Looking at the ones I captured that day, I had this warmth and contentment feeling I was failing to feel that time. That’s how it started. Photography became my escape.”

Baekhyun was slowly nodding his head as he listens, and Sehun heaves a sigh, “I realized it was me who was caging myself, and Photography became my haven and that’s where I felt free. That’s where I felt contented.”

“Do you still feel suffocated until this day?” Baekhyun asks Sehun, his orbs piercing him.

Sehun shakes his head, “Not much anymore, unlike before. Though there are times that I feel so, pero not as worse as the past years.”

Nginitian naman siya ni Baekhyun, “‘Di naman kita anak pero bakit proud na proud ako sayo?” Tumawa pa ito, “Alam mo, basta, the thing I can offer is my shoulder to lean on if ever. Maybe we’re not that much close pero even if there would be times na you’d fail, I’d be that person who would still say you did well, na you’re the best, and you will always be.”

Can Sehun cry? Joke. But to hear those words is just new for Sehun. For all his life, he has never received words that are alike with Baekhyun – the fact that Baekhyun is not even that close to him.

It’s just.. new.

Baekhyun is the only person, ever.

He’s never felt that reassured.

“Hey, I kind of get the meaning behind this theme pero.. wait, let me elaborate it first,” Baekhyun catches his attention.

Kasalukuyan itong nakatitig sa isang frame, where there were two pictures inside one frame. Same subject pero different with the little details, and Baekhyun was seriously eyeing the frame with the subject of one young high school kid.

“Look, the first picture, she seemed so clueless of everything, tapos in the second pic na, it’s like she became aware na she’s being captured,” Baekhyun remarks, and lumingon naman ito sa kanya, “What’s the concept in this section?”

Sehun watches Baekhyun finish his sentence first before leaning sideways to Baekhyun, clearing his throat, “You got the idea, honestly. But to be honest, ‘yung concept kasi nito is titled as First Time.”

“First Time?”

Sehun nods, “Yup, like. The concept of First Time. You see, from the first pics, you can see na it’s like unplanned, the scenario is unplanned. That’s what I wanted to show, the beauty of Firsts. It’s like.. the feeling of being naive, the feeling of being unaware, I wanted to cast it.”

Sehun continues, “Kasi diba, just like what they say, everyone has their own firsts, we all have our first time in everything. I wanted to express it that way, how our firsts would be different from everything.”

Baekhyun was in awe, he really was. Grabe rin pala talaga ang utak nito ni Sehun. His ideas.. are just beyond amusing.

“Alam mo, why don’t you open up this studio for an exhibit? Everything here.. is a masterpiece, I’m really telling you. Peksman.” Tinaas niya pa ang right hand niya to emphasize his words.

“It’s not my plan pa eh, hindi ko pa naiisip ‘yan. Pero I’d like to, one day. Actually, I have a friend who opened up an exhibit, until this day, and one my works happened to be there.”

Baekhyun looks at him, slightly amused, “Wow, really? What was its theme?”

“It’s about Pride and Hope.”

Wow talaga.

Lord, isa lang ba talaga ang Sehun Oh sa mundo? Final na ba talaga ‘yan? Isa lang talaga? Walang duplicate?

Sabi nang find him jaw surgeon eh! Grabe lang this day, Baekhyun felt like he has known Sehun Oh deeper kahit na hindi naman ganon karami ang sinasabi nito sa kanya. But he was glad that Sehun trusted him in this matter, para kasing bihira lang kay Sehun mag-open ng mga bagay bagay pero he’s out here telling Baekhyun everything he can. Kulang na nga rin lang siguro eh sabihin din kung anong kulay ng brief nito. Hihi. Siyempre, joke lang. Huy, bawal ang ganyang thoughts in this hauz.

“I can bring you sa exhibit place na ‘yun one of these days, but siyempre, only if you want to.” Offer sa kanya ni Sehun, whose hands by the way was on his pockets already. Looking so cool in that porma, shet.

Also, in this hauz, we love a guy who respects the concept of consent!

“Sabi mo ‘yan, ah.” Baekhyun says with a grin.

Sehun beams back at him, “I never say anything I don’t mean. Baekhyun, I don’t do promises, I do the words mismo.”

And that’s where we would insert the slow closing of curtain dahil ladies, lads, tops and bottoms, doms and subs, yes — indeed, welcome to Sehun Oh’s chapter — the man of his words, our responsible lad, and the faithful man that he is.

Welcome to Sehun Oh’s normatives, and how that little did he know, starting that day, he has already played with the fire he’s been always careful to not step on.

Which is none other than Baekhyun Byun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheurk???? next chapters would be sc’s clash na,,, hawmbem


	5. in the cycle of ‘di mo sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team sehun, team chanyeol — who’s the breeziest boy of them all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siguro listen to st. wolf’s rendition of rivermaya’s you’ll be safe here— for what? for more impact of chanyeol’s hagupit. cheurk.
> 
> sobrang daming atenean!chanyeol content na binigay ni chanyeol this week, huhu. daming sign ang pinabagsak sakin ni lord. bless, oh lord, borta lord, chanyeol park.

* * *

“Nag-overnight na tayong tatlo sa bahay nila Kyungsoo't lahat lahat, hindi pa rin nawawala 'yang tampo mo, Baekhyun?”

“Oy, magsalita ka naman!”

“Tangina nito ni Baekhyun, kanina pa ako nagsasalita dito ah.”

“Hoy, Baekhyun.”

“Tingnan mo, tingnan mo talaga!”

“Kyungsoo, rinig mo ba ‘yon? Tumutunog na tiyan ko, gutom na ako. Halika, treat kita, dali.”

“Baekhyun, alam mo, puta ka.”

“Pansinin mo na si Jongdae, kanina pa ‘yan ngumangawa.”

Napairap naman si Baekhyun.

Ano ba, he’s trying to be pabebe and ignore Jongdae for all his life pero mukhang nagtatagumpay ang adhikain ni Jongdae na mag-reconcile sila through using Kyungsoo – ang number one weakness ni Baekhyun.

“Ayoko nga sabi.” Medyo ma-attitude pang say ni Baekhyun. He got all the rights naman. Duh, hindi niya pa rin makakalimutan how Jongdae ditched him for Minseok Kim. Never talaga.

“Ang arte mo diyan, Baekhyun. Akala mo naman ang ganda mo sa paningin. Ikaw naman kasi, Jongdae,” Satsat ni Kyungsoo na lumingon pa kay Jongdae na nasa left side niya, “Bakit naman inuna mo pa 'yang kalandian mo?”

“Once in a lifetime opportunity ‘yon! Dapat supportive kayo sakin. Ano ba, ayaw niyo ba ako magka-lovelife?” Nakangusong himutok ni Jongdae.

“Walang magmamahal sayo kasi pokpok ka,” Sabad ni Kyungsoo, at Baekhyun had to give kudos on himself for successfully refraining himself from laughing. Tangina talaga nitong mga linya ni Kyungsoo. Walang kupas.

“Gago mo naman? Porket may Jongin ka diyan?” Snap ni Jongdae, and now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to make face.

“Bakit naman nadamay si Jongin?”

“‘Yan! ‘Yan! Feeling from 18th century ka na naman. Feeling PBB teens amputa, nag-iinarte ka diyan porket nililigawan ka ni Jongin.”

Napataas naman ng kilay si Kyungsoo, “Inggit ka lang, walang nagmamahal sayo.”

“Mahal ka ba talaga ni Jongin?” Nangcha-challenge na tanong ni Jongdae.

Kyungsoo shrugged confidently, “Oo naman.”

Tumawa naman si Jongdae, “‘Di mo sure.”

Ampota. May bago na namang catchphrase si Jongdae.

“Wala ka lang kasing love life,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo with an eye roll.

“‘Di mo rin sure,” Smug na reply ni Jongdae.

“Pokpok ka.”

Kyungsoo's last remark made Baekhyun laugh.

“Oh, eh kamusta naman kaya 'yung isa diyan na solong solo ang borta ng BE na si Sehun Oh? Sherep?” Sabi ni Jongdae habang sumusulyap-sulyap pa kay Baekhyun.

Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun, “Issue ka? Partners lang kami.”

“Partners ah? Thesis partner, hindi bed partners?” Panglilinaw ni Jongdae.

Kunot-noo na nagtanong si Baekhyun, “Anong bed partners?”

“Fubu, tanga lang?” Sabat ni Kyungsoo at tumawa naman nang malakas si Jongdae dahil doon. Tangina talaga nitong mga 'to.

“Makatawa ka diyan ah, tangina mo, bati na ba tayo?” Seryosong sabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae.

“Napakaarte mo! Sorry na nga eh! Alam mo namang minsan lang ‘yung ganung opportunity, intindihin mo naman part ko, Baekhyun. Wala ba talagang nagmamahal sakin sa pamilyang ‘to?”

Mukhang paiyak na si Jongdae (for Baekhyun) kaya naman wala na siyang choice kundi makipag-reconcile dito. Gustuhin man niyang maging seryoso pero tawang-tawa talaga siya. Tangina naman kasi nito ni Jongdae.

“So how's it nga kasi, B?” Pang-iintriga sa kanya ni Jongdae habang dumadakot sa french fries ni Kyungsoo. Tinampal naman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at napa-aray si Jongdae.

“Ano ba? Parang french fries lang, pinagdadamot?”

“Tanga ka? Mag-alcohol ka muna kaya? Baka kung saan saan mong hinawak 'yan.”

“Luh, inaakusahan mo ba akong humawak ng tite bago nagdadadakot ng french fries mo? Parang baliw ampota, hindi naman ako ganun!”

Lord, sorry po talaga dahil sa bunganga ni Jongdae. Gusto na rin i-reboot ni Baekhyun ang mga happenings at kung pwede nga lang, hindi si Jongdae ang lalapitan niya way back first day of school nung freshie siya sa Diliman.

Umirap naman si Kyungsoo, “Wow ah, parang hindi mo lang kagagaling sa isang bar kagabi.”

“Gago naman ‘to,” Jongdae says, “Niyaya lang kasi ako ni Junmyeon Kim! Friend ko from Ateneo, remember? Mukha kasing broken eh, you know, siyempre bilang ulira at mabait na friend, I had to give advices.”

Pero mukha pa ring unconvinced si Kyungsoo, “Junmyeon Kim Junmyeon Kim ka pa diyan. Baka ‘yan ‘yung name ng na-fuck mo?”

As for Baekhyun who knows Junmyeon Kim, nabulunan siya at nabuga 'yung soda na iniinom niya. Yes naman, way to go, UTI.

“Kadiri ka naman, B! Tanginang ‘to!” Hysterical ni Jongdae dahil si Jongdae 'yung nasa tapat niya na unluckily nabugahan niya ng konting iniinom niya.

Tatawa-tawa naman siya, “Soo, I know Junmyeon Kim. Mas bottom pa ‘yun sayo and kay Jongdae. Ang absurd talaga, hindi ko ma-imagine. Sinasabi ko sayo.”

“See?” Jongdae makes that shrugging gesture, “Ito si Kyungsoo ang baba talaga ng tingin sa akin. Hindi naman ako si Magdalena para bumaba ang lipad. Hindi naman ako sawingpalad, hindi naman—”

Hindi na natapos ni Jongdae ang sasabihin niya dahil pinasakan na siya ng french fries ni Kyungsoo sa bunganga, “Sige na, sige na. Ang dami mong sinasabi, pokpok ka.”

Tawang-tawa naman si Baekhyun. Bakit ba ganito mga kaibigan niya?

“So, ano nga nangyari sa meet up niyo ni Sehun Oh?” Pang-iintriga ulit sa kanya ni Jongdae. Nakatingin na rin sa kanya si Kyungsoo at hinihintay din siya magsalita.

Being left without a choice, Baekhyun shrugged, “Okay naman? True ‘yung masungit siya, pero parang facade niya lang ‘yun? Or ganun talaga siya? Eitherway, hindi naman siya mahirap pakisamahan.”

“Nubayan, wala man lang thrilling moments diyan?”

Inirapan naman ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, “Pa-carwash mo nga ‘yang utak mo, Jongdae.”

“Edi hindi na carwash ‘yun? Brainwash na ‘yun?”

“Diyan, diyan ka magaling.” Kyungsoo makes that annoyed noise, “Kung hindi sa kapokpokan, sa kagaguhan naman.”

“Wow, nagsalita ang Mama Mary ng grupo. Uy, CS naman ako ah? College Scholar, let me repeat. Running for Cum Laude, I repeat.”

Ngumisi naman si Kyungsoo, “‘Di mo sure.”

“Luh, gago. I have to make sure, ako ata pinakang-brainy sa atin, ano.”

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun, copying Kyungsoo's words, “‘Di mo sure.”

“Eh ano status niyo ni Jongin? ‘Di mo sure?” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo at mukhang nagtagumpay naman ito.

“Ulol.”

Tawang-tawa naman si Jongdae.

“How’s you and Minseok Kim naman?” Baekhyun asks, and napasimangot naman si Jongdae.

“Gago, next topic. Unclear pa label namin.”

“Label?” Natawa si Kyungsoo, “Tamo ‘to, assumero talaga.”

Nag-make face lang si Jongdae, even making gestures as if saying next topic, “Basta kasi! Tangina non, tawag sakin Bro. Anong peg namin dito? Siya si Santino tapos ako ang Diyos?”

Halos mabulunan naman kakatawa si Baekhyun, pati si Kyungsoo eh medyo naluluha na rin which is a rare sight talaga.

“Dae, what the fuck?”

“What the fuck talaga! Parang I have to act like a straight tuloy sa harap niya. Pucha, bro nang bro sakin. ‘Di niya ba halata na I want more than Bros? Kung hindi naman Bro, ‘Tol tawag sakin,” Umarte naman si Jongdae na ginagaya nito ang boses ni Minseok, “Tol, Jongdae, anong idea mo dito? Bro, ganto kasi naisip ko, bro, send mo na lang soft copy. Bro, bro, bro! Tanginang Bro ‘yan, sino ba nagpauso niyan? Salamat sa liwanag mo, muling magkakakulay ang pasko.” Singsong pa ni Jongdae sa one of Christmas Station ng ABS-CBN.

‘Yung may, “dahil ikaw Bro, ang star ng pasko”. Gets, diba? Please, everyone knows that reference!

“Gagoh,” Pulang-pula na si Baekhyun, “Ayoko na,” Ang sakit na ng tiyan niya, legit, “You mean, tingin ni Minseok Kim, straight ka? Gagoh, bakit,” Halos hindi na rin niya matapos ang sentence niya dahil nauubusan na siya ng hininga.

“Oo? Siguro? It’s one of the rare times na gustong-gusto ko maka-meet ng Genie tapos ang unang unang iwi-wish ko, sana po hindi na maging manhid si Minseok Kim at iditch niya ang straight bros agenda niya. I can’t fathom, my god lang.”

“‘Di mo rin naman sure na straight si Minseok, malay mo facade lang niya.” Slight pangco-console ni Kyungsoo na natatawa pa rin.

“Sana, sana talaga. Pwede bang rentahan muna si I Belong To The Zoo tapos hiramin ‘yung word na Sana? Naman kasi, hindi ako magkaka-lovelife nito, mehn.”

“Ang sarap ipasok ni Jongdae sa circus, puta. Comedian of the year,” Say ni Kyungsoo habang umiiling-iling pa ng slight.

“Malay mo naman kasi nasa Ateneo ang love life mo talaga, Dae,” Half chuckling na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Wala akong hilig sa mga Atenista.”

“Eh, UST?”

“Yak? Ghosters. Next.”

Ohoh, the shade, Jongdae! The shade!

“Hasty generalization ‘tong gaga na ‘to oh,” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Umismid naman si Jongdae, “Ano ka ba, I had three Thomasian exes na. Gago, ghinost ako lahat. Tama ba ‘yun?”

“Pokpok talaga.”

“Pang-ilan mo na ‘yan, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “Paano ba naman kasi, lahat na ata ng school sa U-Belt, balak mong kumpletuhin.”

“Baka nga kasi nasa Ateneo, Dae.” Pamimilit ni Baekhyun na may kasama pang tawa.

“Kulit ng lahi neto oh, bakit ba pinu-push mo ‘yang Atenean agenda mo? May crush ka don ‘no? Sino? Don't tell me, nabihag ka nung client mo na si Junmyeon Kim?”

Ngumiwi naman si Baekhyun, “Ano ba! ‘Di kami talo, besides, sobrang soft lang nung tao. Also, ‘di siya ‘yung client ko.”

“Ay weh?” Jongdae sounded so surprised with that info, “Sino pala? Hala, mabait ba? Nako, kahit enemy kita, ayoko mapahamak ka ah.”

Baekhyun wiggled his brows, “Bakit? Concern ka sakin?”

“Tanga, hindi. Ayoko lang madungisan pangalan ko,” Jongdae says pero agad ding binawi nang makitang sumimangot si Baekhyun, “Siyempre joke lang! Sensitive mo naman diyan.”

Baekhyun just made a face, “Ayun nga, basta. Player ng Blue Eagles, tapos he asked me to be his tutor din.”

Halos lumuwa naman ang mata ni Jongdae, “What now? Tutor? Tutor saan? Sigurado ka ba diyan sa mga pinapasok mo, Baekhyun?”

“Oo naman?” Mabilis na reply ni Baekhyun, “Mukha namang matino eh, mukhang gago lang pero mukha namang matino.”

“Masarap ba?”

“Psh,” Make face ni Kyungsoo, “Kanino ka ba talaga concern?”

“Tinatanong pa ba ‘yan? Siyempre sa studies ko. Study at studies first ang motto natin dito.” Sabi ni Jongdae with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Anyway, anong name?” At siyempre sino pa bang magtatanong non? Edi si Jongdae. Wala naman interes si Kyungsoo sa mga tao. Kung pwede nga lang, magtatayo na ng sariling igloo ‘tong kaibigan niya at mamumuhay don mag-isa. Igloo dahil Penguin siya. Hihi.

Mabilis namang sumagot si Baekhyun, “Secret. Kilala kita, Dae. Mga ganyang style mo eh. So, secret muna.”

“Ang arte mo diyan. Pwede ko namang itanong kay Junmyeon Kim.”

“Edi good luck sayo,” Nakangusong sabi ni Baekhyun. May sasabihin pa sana siya pero bigla namang tumunog ang cellphone niya.

“Sino ‘yan?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

Without looking at Jongdae and typing his reply sa message, sinagot naman ni Baekhyun, “Si Sehun.”

“Ay, wow. Tamo, nagkuhaan pa ng number. Oh, ano sabi?”

“Chismoso ka?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang may kasama pang irap ng mata.

Kyungsoo Do, the human definition of attitude.

“Luh, epal ka naman diyan beh, ‘di naman ikaw tinatanong ko eh,” Tumingin naman sa kanya si Jongdae, “May date kayo?”

“Issue ‘to. Considered as date ba kung thesis gagawin? Ay, actually, proposal pa lang eh. Pero, ganun na rin. Magkita raw kami sa Sunken Garden,” Baekhyun says at tumawa naman ng pagak si Jongdae.

“Tapos uupo kayo sa bench dun? Cursed ‘yon, B. Lahat ng umuupo dun nagbe-break at hindi nagkakatuluyan.”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun, “Hindi naman kami mag-syota, bakit magbe-break in the first place?”

“Ay basta, may sumpa talaga ‘yung mga bench don, especially that certain bench. Goodluck, badette.” Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Jongdae.

“Para talagang gago ‘to.”

“Baka kasi dun sila umupo ng mga hook ups niya tapos iniwan siya kasi pokpok siya.” Pagsalo ni Kyungsoo.

“Grabe ka naman sa paggamit ng ‘mga’! Makasabi ‘to, akala mo ang dami ko nang hook ups. Pero, true. May sumpa talaga bench diyan.”

“Sirang plaka ampota, ulit ulit ka?”

“Kyungsoo, pwede ba. Itigil mo muna 'yang attitude mo for once,” Nakairap na sabi ni Jongdae.

“Hindi 'to tumitigil lalo na sa mga pokpok na tulad mo.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, “Ako lang exemption diyan, diba Soo?”

Inismiran naman siya ni Kyungsoo, “Sino ka naman diyan? Isa ka pa eh dakila ka ring boba.”

Tawang-tawa naman si Jongdae, “Gagoh, ang sakit sa tiyan. Boba ka raw, B?”

“Grabe ka, Soo.” Nakanguso na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Medyo joke na hindi. Okay lang ‘yan, napagtya-tyagaan pa naman kita. Medyo tagilid na nga lang pagdating na kay Jongdae.”

_“Putangina mo, Kyungsoo.”_

🧹 🧹 🧹

“Pero naniniwala ka ba na this bench is cursed?”

Baekhyun asks Sehun, who’s currently sitting in front of him at that one legendary Sunken Garden bench of UP Diliman.

It’s almost 4 PM, and Sehun personally chose Sunken Garden as the place to make their proposal dahil daw sa airy and comfortable atmosphere sa Sunken Garden. In which Baekhyun couldn’t blame dahil true naman. There’s just something about Sunken Garden that makes you deeply contemplate about things, and he knows every Isko and Iska can relate to that.

Facing each other with their indian seats, that doesn’t stop Sehun though to stare at the overall view of the place through sideways. Naka-tilt ang ulo nito and nakatingin lang somewhere in the horizon of the Sunken Garden.

It’s 4 o’clock in the afternoon and the sun was already showing hints of setting, the dawn slowly eating the whole place. It’s an enthralling scenario and Sehun could only sigh with its beauty.

“I refuse to believe so,” Sehun starts, answering Baekhyun’s question.

In the midst of typing words, Baekhyun stopped. Tumingin siya kay Sehun and he waits for the latter to continue his words.

“I don't believe this is cursed. Alam mo kasi ‘yung parang, ito na kasi ‘yung belief na nakapaloob dito so everyone tend to name it that way na. This bench is just a witness, a sole witness of the things that happened in this place, in this bench mismo. Hindi naman ‘yung bench ‘yung cursed, it's the things that happened that took place in it.”

Wow.

Baekhyun nods, “Kasi diba, this bench is a myth talaga. Sobrang daming myths dito sa UP, and isa na ‘tong bench na ‘to. Alam mo ba, ni-remind pa ako ni Jongdae na magbe-break daw tayo kapag dito tayo umupo,” Baekhyun says with a laugh before he realized what he said, “Hala, ano, I mean, ano ba ‘yan—”

Lumingon naman si Sehun sa kanya dahil sa sinabi niya,a little smile forming on his lips, “Bakit? Gusto mong magkaroon ng tayo?”

“Hoy!” Baekhyun says in defense, “Gagoh, I mean, cursed nga raw kasi ‘tong bench na ‘to diba? Something like that lang. ‘To naman.”

Tumawa naman si Sehun, “Yeah, I get that. Pero I don’t really name it that way. Nabuhay na kasi ‘yung mga tao with the thought na cursed nga itong bench na 'to that's why the myth still lives upto this day. But, it’s just the way how people perceive things, you know? If you tend to believe and you a have a mindset that this bench doesn't result to anything good, then ayun ang papaniwalaan mo. If hindi ka naman naniniwala, then ‘yun din ang papaniwalaan mo. Para lang ‘yang perspective mo about sa ghosts and such. Kung ang mindset mo ay nag-eexist ang mga multo, maniniwala ka talaga na may multo. Kung hindi ka naman naniniwala sa mga ganyan, then, you’d stay firm with that belief. Actually, ‘di lang sa bench na 'to naa-apply ‘yan. Sa lahat din. In all aspects.”

Another wow.

Grabe lang.. in their almost two weeks of being together sometimes, Baekhyun observed na si Sehun ‘yung tipo ng sobrang deep ng pananaw sa mga bagay bagay. Para bang may big hole of wisdom sa utak nito and it's just inside him, you just have to unlock it. Sobrang amusing ng thoughts niya and Baekhyun would never deny that.

“Hm, sabagay.. point taken,” Baekhyun mumbles, his eyes also darting sa scenario na tinititigan ni Sehun at the moment, which is the sunset, “Eh ikaw? May experience ka na ba sa bench na ‘to?” Baekhyun curiously asks as he stares at Sehun.

Tumango naman si Sehun nang walang pag-aalinlangan, “Yeah, but it was something personal.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says apologetically, “Sorry, hindi mo naman kailangang sabihin sakin.”

Agad namang umiling si Sehun, “No, it’s okay. Honestly, you give me that comforting vibes and I just feel so comfortable with you. Something different.. you know. I hope hindi mo mamasamain.” And he even lightly laughs.

Feeling naman ni Baekyun nag-soft ang systems niya. Ano ba naman kasi!

“It was one night, I guess. Had some family issues, fought with my sibling, and there’s nowhere I could go to but here. I thought of Sunken Garden and you know, this was the first bench I saw. Then when I sat here, I received a call from Mom, the situation kinda worsened at that time. This bench,” Sehun taps the hard bench, “Was the witness of it.”

Sunod-sunod na tumango si Baekhyun, “I guess, hindi makukumpleto ang buhay ng isang UP student without any experience in this bench.”

“You had your own experience here too?”

Baekhyun laughs, “Oo naman. Pero it has something to do with my acads naman. I kinda, or not kinda but almost failed one unit. That time kasi I was having rough times din. Grabe, I was even holding a stick of Mang Larry’s and the thick piles of my readings habang ramdam ko ‘yung luha at uhog ko na lumalabas.”

“That was.. cute,” Comment ni Sehun at ngumiwi naman si Baekhyun.

“Hindi cute ‘yon, oy!”

“No, no. Not the experience. I meant you, Baekhyun.” Sehun says, with a little smile. Amp. Lerd, beket?

“Bahala ka nga diyan,” Baekhyun laughs as he continues his job na, ‘yun ay ang i-type ang dapat i-type.

“Where are we?” Tanong sa kanya ni Sehun after seconds of silence. Binasa naman ni Baekhyun ang last na na-type niya before looking at Sehun, “Ah, nasa Sunken Garden?”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Sehun bago natawa, “No, I mean, sa paper. Anong part na?”

“Ah!” Natawa si Baekhyun, “Ayusin mo kasi tanong mo, mehn? Anyway, nasa Approach section na.”

“High ka ba?” Tanong sa kanya ni Sehun.

Baekhyun laughs, “‘Di mo sure.”

“Wow ah,” Sehun shrugs, “Can we finish that today?”

“‘Di mo sure,” Ulit ni Baekhyun sa sagot niya in a teasing tone.

“I know we can finish that on time,” Convinced na reply ni Sehun.

Ngumisi naman ulit si Baekhyun, this time, mas lalong nang-aasar ‘yung tono niya. “‘Di mo sure.”

“Baekhyun,” Medyo may warning tone na ‘yung boses ni Sehun kaya naman it’s cue for Baekhyun to stop.

“Joke lang! ‘To naman.”

Di naman pinansin ni Sehun ang sagot niya, “Next week na due niyan diba? If ever, I’ll just give you the preliminary results even the workplan and shit. Ako na bahala sa the rest. I already gave you the link for gdocs diba? Is that okay with you?”

Tumango-tango naman si Baekhyun, “Eh, pero mahaba na 'yung last eh. Sure ka kaya mo ‘yun?”

“Ssh,” Sehun says while staring at Baekhyun pero without the gesture of making him shush off, _“I got you.”_

“Luh,” Kung ide-describe si Baekhyun ngayon, isa siyang black moon emoji. ‘Yun ang face niya ngayon. Ano ba kasi.

“Wait, I remember you mentioning the word brother kanina, did you mean..” Baekhyun kind of hesitated saying the name, “Do you mean Chanyeol Park?”

Mukha namang hindi nagulat si Sehun though there’s still this little element of surprise within him. Nodding his head, he asks, “Bakit?”

“Ah, wala lang,” Baekhyun replies, staring at nowhere, “Sobrang magkaiba lang ng ugali niyo.”

Sehun shrugs, “Close kayo?”

“Hindi? Ewan, civil lang? Inis lang ako, kapal ng mukha niya eh. Like, san niya kaya nahuhugot ‘yun? Anyway, the last bond we had — or if bond bang matatawag ‘yon, was last last day. Ang kulit. Plain academic lang though, pero nakakainis pa rin siya. Magkapatid ba talaga kayo nun? Parang tae lang ‘yun na tinubuan ng mukha eh.” Baekhyun rants.

Sehun repeatedly nods with Baekhyun’s words, and he remembered the last encounter he had with his brother. He heaves an internally sigh as he calls Baekhyun na tumingin sa kanya.

“Be careful with Chanyeol. Don’t get lured with his words.”

Tumawa naman ng pagak si Baekhyun, “At sino naman siya diyan para pagtuonan ko ng pansin? Tsaka, ‘di ako type non, at ew, I can’t fathom the idea.”

_Baekhyun, kung alam mo lang._

Sehun wanted to say those words pero he kept his mouth shut, resulting to a shrug of shoulder as he says, “‘Di mo sure.”

Medyo nag-loading naman si Baekhyun sa reply ni Sehun, “Ano? ‘Di ko sure ang alin? Luh, nanggagaya na ‘to ng words oh. Pano pa kaya ‘pag naging tropa mo si Jongdae, ang dami mong matututunan don, kahit hindi mo kailangan sa buhay mo. Baka nga maging crush mo pa ‘yun eh,” May kasama pang tawa na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Umiling-iling naman si Sehun, firm pa ito, “No. ‘Di mo sure.”

Baekhyun squints his eyes. Binabawian ba siya ni Sehun?

“Ah.. oo nga pala, ‘di ka interesado sa mga tao.” Baekhyun says in a tone na parang cino-convince niya sarili niya.

“Kinda true, pero I’d still say, ‘di mo sure.”

Baekhyun squints his eyes at Sehun, “Oh, then ibig sabihin niyan, wala kang crush sa mga blockmate natin or even sa kahit sino?”

This time, medyo lumapit na si Sehun kay Baekhyun, nakatitig pa ito sa kanya and if Baekhyun’s seeing things right, is that a litte sly smile forming on his lips?

Baekhyun confirmed he’s not imagining things when Sehun said in a whole challenging manner, “‘Di mo sure.”

Lah, gago.

Inaasar ba siya nito?

“Amp. Crush mo ba ako?”

For his surprise, mas lalong ngumisi si Sehun at tinitigan siya, _“‘Di mo sure.”_

“Tangina mo.”

Tawang-tawa naman si Sehun.

Baekhyun was supposed to fire back pero tumunog ang cellphone niya and he was stuck between feeling confused and annoyed. Paano ba naman kasi, sino bang tatawag sa kanya in any given hour as if bayad lahat ng oras niya?

Walang iba kundi si Chanyeol Park.

Excusing himself kay Sehun — which by the way was reaching something inside his bag at that moment — sinagot niya ang tawag with a little scowl.

“Hi, baby.”

Baekhyun can sense na kagigising lang ni Chanyeol and also, his voice was really deep talaga. Amputa. Nag-aaral ba talaga ‘to? Ba’t puro tulog na lang ata ginagawa nito?

“Anong problema mo?” Baekhyun asks while frowning a little. Feeling niya kasi tinawagan na naman siya nito para asarin siya.

“Hm,” Chanyeol groans on the other line, “Can you go here in my unit today? I need the Chapter One of your translated paper, or maybe, just teach me that. If pweds lang.”

Baekhyun sighs, “Hindi ka ba pumasok kanina?”

Even though he can’t see it, alam niyang ngumisi ito with the way he replied, “Why? You wanna know my schedule? Alright, Imma give you a copy of it. Just go here, can you?”

Totally forgetting his surrounding, Baekhyun scowled, “Ayoko. Say please muna.”

“Fuck, no. I don’t say that word.” Mabilis na reply ni Chanyeol.

A grin escaped off his lips and before he can remove that, naramdaman na lang niya na he’s being captured, and there, he saw Sehun aiming his DSLR sa kanya and too late, Sehun already took a picture of him.

Getting distracted and as a reflex, he immediately covered his face as he yelped, “Oy, Sehun! Camera shy ako!”

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol from the other line, “ _Sehun_? You’re with Sehun?”

Remembering na nasa line pa pala si Chanyeol, his attention instantly diverted and sinagot niya ito, “Oo, bakit? Making proposal. Oo na, sige na, I’ll just message you. Amputa ka ha, ‘pag ako pinagti-tripan mo lang, humanda ka sakin.”

He heard Chanyeol’s laugh on the other line, “More than ready, baby.”

“Ulol.”

“Who was that?” Sehun asks him the right moment he dropped the call.

Baekhyun shrugs, “Si Chanyeol. Anyway, why did you take a picture of me? Sana man lang inorient mo ako diba.”

Sehun’s frown immediately went away as he laughed, “Sorry, mawawalan na kasi ng sense if I’d say it to you. Besides, you look more wonderful in candid.”

LUH.

Amp.

Umirap naman si Baekhyun. Wow, self defense lang?

“Ang weird mo.”

Sehun shrugs in response, “Ang ganda kasi ng sight. You see. The sunset, sunken garden, and _you_.”

Asan na ba ‘yung meme na ‘hindi ka titigil’? dahil gustong gusto na siyang gamitin ni Baekhyun ngayon. Amputa naman kasi nito ni Sehun Oh.

“Trip mo ba ako?” Nakatitig na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Sehun.

“Hindi ah,” Sehun replies fast, “I don’t see what would I get from lying. I say words I mean, Baekhyun.”

Amp.

Eto na naman siya.

Isang ring from his phone ang nakapukaw na naman ng atensyon niya, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to roll his eyes upon seeing the name.

Padabog niyang sinagot ang call. “Ano na naman ba?!”

Tumawa naman si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, “I miss you.”

“Ako tigil-tigilan mo ah. ‘Di mo ako madadaan sa ganyan mo. Papunta na nga ako diyan, maghintay ka!”

“Faster please, can’t wait to see you.” Parang nanlalandi parang sabi nito.

“Ulol.”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh, closing his eyes and silently praying. Lord, please, give him strength. Give him the patience that he needs, sana kayanin pa po niya sa pang-araw araw na buhay dahil parang ang hirap mag-survive kung may aali-aligid na impakto sa buhay niya. Pangalanan na lang po natin itong Chanyeol.

One little and mellow shutter made him open his eyes, and there, he knew that Sehun took another picture of him. Ano ba ‘to si Sehun Oh! Nakaka-conscious na ah! Isang push na lang, papasok na siya sa Star Magic! Feeling Dispatch!

“Alam mo bang one picture equates to 500 dollars? Grabe ka ah, pangalawa na ‘yan!” He whines out.

But Sehun didn't even pay a glance on him as he was too focused on looking at his previews, “Bold of you to assume you only have two pictures in my files.”

“Ha?”

Tumingin naman sa kanya si Sehun, smiling a little, “Wala. Anyway, it’s fine. I'm willing to pay regardless of the price just to have a glimpse of you.”

Mama, suko na si Baekhyun. Former member ata si Sehun Oh ng Breezy Boyszxc dahil sa mga linyahan neto. Grabe manghagupit! Kung marupok lang si Baekhyun eh, naknampota talaga.

“Lah, gago ‘to,” Tatawa-tawang sabi niya, “Anyway, Sehun, I need to go. Napaghatian naman na natin diba? I’ll just send you my parts until tomorrow, promise.”

Sehun nods with his words, “Sure.”

Baekhyun stands up from his seat na, checking his things as he eventually says his riddance to Sehun.

“Bye, Sehun! See you.”

“Yeah, see you, MM.”

Baekhyun frowns on his spot, repeating Sehun's words, “MM?”

Sehun flashes a little beam, “My Masterpiece.”

Pakyu, Sehun Oh.

🧹 🧹 🧹

“That's not the right explanation nga kasi! Paulit-ulit na tayo, ayaw mo ata ako paalisin. Crush mo ba ako? Sabihin mo na!” Halos iritado nang sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nasa harap niya ngayon.

Yep, they’re in their usual tutoring hours at banas na banas na si Baekhyun dahil kanina pa nakikipagtalo si Chanyeol sa definition ng isang terminology sa readings niya. Kanina pa sila paulit-ulit sa part na ‘to and hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung may pinaglalaban ba ‘tong impaktong kausap niya o pinapatagal lang talaga ang oras na magkasama nila.

Their usual tutorings go on like this. Hindi naman siya nilalandi ni Chanyeol, actually, mas more on binu-bwisit pa nga siya nito in every minute he can. Napakaepal lang. Fuckboi ba talaga ‘to? Para kasing hindi, sa mata ni Baekhyun. Parang 5 year old na kulang sa aruga, kinulang sa gatas, ganun.

“Ah.. you don't like listening to _Daddy_ na?”

“Ano? Tanginang ‘to? Anong Daddy ka diyan? Manginig ka nga sa mga pinagsasasabi mo!”

Tawang-tawa naman si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Ang sarap talaga pagtripan ni Baekhyun, in so many ways of Chanyeol. Trip na trip niya lagi, everyday, every night.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Iginilid ni Chanyeol ang readings niya as if setting aside their tutoring hours muna, tinitigan naman niya si Baekhyun, his lips gliding on his lower lip, “Go out on a date with me.”

He was casually asking Baekhyun out, yes, pero to his surprise, (no, actually inexpect na niya), Baekhyun just made a disgusted reaction.

“Isa pang ulit, manginig ka sa mga pinagsasasabi mo, Chanyeol Park. Ano ba, focus nga?”

Chanyeol flashes a wicked grin, “Do you know I love it when you call me in my full name? Isa pa nga.”

“In your dreams,” Sassy na response ni Baekhyun.

“Seryoso nga kasi,” Chanyeol says without hesitation, “Go out on a date with me.”

Chanyeol wasn’t showing any hint of pulling pranks anymore, seryoso na rin itong nakatitig kay Baekhyun but the latter wasn't still buying it. Aba, marami siyang trust issues.

“Anong benefit naman makukuha ko diyan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun with a challenging tone.

Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders, “What else? Me?”

“Ew,” Baekhyun instantly makes face, “Next.”

“500 per hour?”

“G.”

Mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na nag-reply si Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Chanyeol.

“Ayos ah? Do you like being paid that much,” Nonchalant na say ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun was offended a little.

“Gago, nakakainsulto ‘yun ah,” Baekhyun says in aghast, “Sadyang mahal lang oras ko, amp ka diyan.”

Baekhyun might not show it pero he was offended talaga, but he kind of understands. In weeks of knowing Chanyeol, he kind of knows that Chanyeol is the type of guy na hindi nangsu-sugarcoat ng words and would say anything he wants, anything he thinks. Though hindi naman niya mini-mean in an offending way, and alam naman niyang that’s not the guy’s intention.

Chanyeol doesn’t apologize pero he makes bawi in the lowkey ways he can. Katulad na lang nung naistorbo niya si Baekhyun and called him up just to ask for a help about this certain subject only to know that the former rushed to him nang hindi pa pala ito kumakain ng lunch. 30 minutes later, bumalik siya with lots of food packages on his hand. From iba-ibang restaurant and food chains pa. Baekhyun teased him about it pero Chanyeol tried to deny. Ano ba, little shy boi siya ih.

“Wait—” Chanyeol tries to explain sana pero Baekhyun cuts him off.

”I get it! Para ka na namang tanga. I know you’re kidding.”

“But I'm not kidding when I asked you out on a date.” Chanyeol says while staring at him.

Ampota. Nailang naman si Baekhyun ng slight. Hello, maganda kasi siya.

“Ano ba kasing klaseng date ‘yan?” Naka-crossed arms pang sabi ni Baekhyun at very comfortable na sumandal sa couch ni Chanyeol. Yes, feel at home siya and what about it?

“I don't know pa eh, I'd love things to be spontaneous kasi.” Thinking na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Yes, our homeboy Chanyeol Park prefers and loves spontaneous things. He likes it on the spot. He’s never into planning, he’s really not a happy go lucky person but kinda in a way.

“No, I mean, romantic ba ‘yan or what?”

Chanyeol smirks up. “Why? You want it to be that way ba?”

“Luh,” Black moon emoji intensifies, “Imagination mo ah.”

“I'd just hit you up when it's tuloy.”

Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods. Checking up the time, he grabs his phone and started working on his part sa proposal nila ni Sehun. His parts are due to be submitted today! Sehun is the one who’ll finalize it kasi kaya he needs to send his part na.

“Oi, stop doing things when you're with me.”

Tangina naman nito ni Chanyeol, kulang talaga sa atensyon.

“Ssh, I’m doing something! Ano ba, saglit lang,” Baekhyun replies without even paying Chanyeol a single glance.

Siguro mga 2 minutes muna siyang tinitigan ni Chanyeol bago ito tumayo at pumunta somewhere. Hindi naman na siya pinansin ni Baekhyun kasi nga he was typing things sa phone niya na ise-send niya kay Sehun. He doesn’t give a fuck muna sa mga shenanigans ni Chanyeol.

Meanwhile the latter, grabbing his guitar on the other side of the room, he sat on the couch just right across Baekhyun after. Without looking at the busy lad, he started strumming his guitar.

Baekhyun was too occupied that he didn’t give much attention on what the taller was doing, though he can admit that the serenity of the place and just the sole sound coming off the guitar was such a perfect haven.

“Nobody knows just why we’re here..”

That was the moment Baekhyun heard a really familiar tune pero he was really busy and focused sa ginagawa niya so the sound is still incoherent, and the lyrics. Wait— lyrics?

“Could it be fate or random circumstance..”

He snaps his neck to catch a glimpse of Chanyeol and there, he sees the lad with his guitar clutched on him and he’s even singing. He bats his eyelashes naman repeatedly. Is Chanyeol really singing in front of him?

“Close your eyes, dry your tears..”

Of course! Who wouldn’t know that song? Ang lakas naman palang maka-Rivermaya nito ni Chanyeol. Shet.

Okay, hindi naman niya sinasadya na sobrang tumitig kay Chanyeol at ma-indulge sa ginagawa nito pero he can’t deny na.. Chanyeol’s voice is.. beautiful.

He really can’t deny it.

Not at this special time na he's hearing it fully.

And especially at this song.

This song is his go-to whenever he feels shit and when he’s just at the bottom of his circumstances.

Putangina, Baekhyun, focus. Ang proposal mo!

He lowkey shakes his head and triny niyang ibalik ang atensyon niya sa ginagawa niya kahit na there’s part of him na gusto na lang panoorin si Chanyeol because who can’t say no to this sight and this kind of sound?

Kaso he has a pride and as someone who knows kung gaano ka-conceited si Chanyeol, alam niya na kapag nahuli siya nitong hangang-hanga sa kanya, the latter would be probably smug about it and would even tease the fuck out of him.

“You'll be safe..”

For his surprise, or not, Chanyeol suddenly stopped strumming and singing and there, he just suddenly felt Chanyeol's gaze was piercing him.

“ _Here_.”

It was that moment he met Chanyeol’s stare, but Baekhyun quickly averted his gaze. Ano ba, baka isipin na talaga ni Chanyeol na may crush siya dito. Yuck lang.

Chanyeol grins, “Crush mo na ako niyan?”

See. Kasasabi niya lang.

“Cringe,” Baekhyun makes face, pero agad naman siyang nagseryoso, “But anyway, you have a nice voice though.”

Chanyeol shrugs in return, pushing his guitar sa side, “That’s what they say.”

“Amp,” Umirap si Baekhyun, “Conceited talaga.”

“C’mon, let’s stick to what you heard.”

“Rivermaya fan ka pala ah,” Baekhyun comments, and Chanyeol laughs.

“Not really, but I like 90s and ‘00s songs. I’m more on indie though. Or well, I really have a wide music preference, so I’d say lahat.”

“Really,” Baekhyun says, his interest rising up, “Guitar lang ba pine-play mong instrument?”

“Look who’s interested on me now,” Smug na reply ni Chanyeol kaya naman nagsalubong na naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun.

“Tanginang ‘to talaga, ‘di makausap nang matino?”

Chanyeol releases a mellow laugh, “To answer your question, no. I play quite lot of instruments. Drums, Keyboard, Bass? Honestly, I could even make a band of my own na.”

“Ayos ah,” Baekhyun comments, pero he refrained himself from complimenting Chanyeol. Mang-aalaska na naman kasi ‘to. He’s amused, yes, pero di niya aaminin ‘yon ‘no.

“I actually have my own studio at home,” Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol, “Like, a room just for my instruments only.Recording studio, yeah. That’s where I write songs and shit, that room serves as my haven. It’s my go-to place, even though I feel suffocated in our house. That’s where my little heaven is, anyway.”

Ah.

If Sehun is into Photography, Chanyeol is into Music.

Ah, erase. Ba’t may comparison, ghorl?

“‘Di ka ba umuuwi sa inyo?” Baekhyun asks.

“Seldom lang.”

“Bakit?”

“Secret.”

Baekhyun nods, “Oh, it’s fine. I respect that.”

Chanyeol seems a little surprised naman, “Bait ah.”

“Tulad mo ako sayo?” Baekhyun fires back, and eventually nabalik siya sa realidad when his eyes dropped on his phone. Oo nga pala, may kailangan pa siyang i-send kay Sehun!

It took him few revision na lang and he silently thanked the good heavens when he successfully sent it to Sehun. Offline pa naman si Sehun so he didn’t wait for a reply.

Napansin naman niya na kanina pa nakatutok si Chanyeol sa cellphone niya, and the constant notification sound din na medyo nabibingi na siya. ‘Di rin naman nagtagal eh binato ni Chanyeol ‘yung phone niya sa sofa tsaka sumandal sa couch niya, his forearm on his forehead as he closes his eyes.

Mayamaya rin ay tumunog ang phone nito, someone’s calling. Pero Chanyeol just ignored it and it seems like na wala itong balak sagutin ang call pa nga.

“Uy, your phone’s ringing oh.”

‘Di na rin naman nakatiis si Baekhyun kaya sinabi niya ito.

“Yeah, I do hear it too.” Nonchalant na reply ni Chanyeol and Baekhyun just shrugs his shoulder.

“‘Di mo sasagutin?”

Amp. Baekhyun G. Byun, ang ating resident pakelamero.

“Nawp, don’t wanna.” Stern na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Eh, baka naman you’re running away from your hoes lang?”

Bumangon naman si Chanyeol and direktang tumingin sa kanya, “Bakit? Selos ka, baby ko?”

Wow, full tagalog glory.

Putangina mo, Chanyeol Park.

“Wow ah,” Baekhyun says frowning, “Diyan ka magaling. You can’t even make a way above passing of your exams!”

“Psh,” Chanyeol says smugly, “I can slay the shit out of my exams and you know it, Baekhyun Byun.”

“Then do it.” Challenging na reply na Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juts out his bottom lip as he shrugs, “Sure, but what would I get?”

“Baka passing grades?” Baekhyun says in the most obvious-ba tone. Kasi naman, duh lang talaga.

“That’s not certainly what I want the most, but okay.”

Baekhyun frowns at Chanyeol, “Eh ano bang gusto mo?”

Chanyeol quickly answers, “Ikaw.”

Tangina ‘to ah, galawang breezy boys din.

“Hindi naman kita matutulungan sa edukasyon mo, hanggang tutor at translate lang ako, wala kang mapapala sakin.” Naka-cross arms na reply ni Baekhyun, in the most sassy way pa.

“But you’re part of what I’m building through it.”

“At ano naman ‘yan?”

”My future.”

Puta naman talaga.

“Alam mo,” Baekhyun starts, no, hindi siya namumula ano kayo diyan, “Perfect your exams muna. As in, all your exams, then there, I’ll really believe on you na. Super fully pa.”

“Hm,” Chanyeol thinks about it, “Call.”

Baekhyun grins, “Goo—”

“But in one condition,” Chanyeol starts and Baekhyun frowns, “You’ll go out in a date with me for 3 weeks straight. As in everyday.” Chanyeol says grinning, but Baekhyun can sense the seriousness of his tone.

Aangal sana si Baekhyun kaso pinigilan na siya agad ni Chanyeol, “Oh, I called on your deal. Walang bawian.”

He knows that Chanyeol is really intelligent naman so he’s kinda nervous kasi what if ma-perfect nga lahat ni Chanyeol ‘yun? Amputa naman kasing bunganga ‘to, lagi na lang siyang pinapahamak!

But not that he expected na Chanyeol would pull this deal though. Hello naman kasi talaga, impakto ka, Chanyeol.

Kahit (medyo) labag (weh) sa kalooban at kaibuturan niya, Baekhyun heaves a sigh before answering, “Tangina mo, call.”

“No shit sherlock,” Chanyeol says in response, as if nakuha na nito ang gusto niyang makuha.

One ring from his phone again and Chanyeol groans this time, mumbling on his breath, “ _Puta_ , ang kulit.”

Amp.

Gago.

Bakit ang iba ng dating ng pagkakasabi ng “puta” ni Chanyeol?

Amp.

“Sagutin mo na kasi para hindi na mangulit,” Baekhyun says nang tumatayo na on his seat. Hello, anong oras na at kanina pa siya nandito sa unit ni Chanyeol. Isa pa, wala na rin naman siyang ginagawa so might as well go home na. Amp, level 1 conyo amputa.

“I’m really not in the mood right now though,” Chanyeol answers, na hindi pa napapansin ang papaalis nang si Baekhyun.

“Para sa?” Baekhyun curiously asks. ‘Wag na kayong magtanong ba’t siya curious. Ssh, magdalena, ssh. Pakielamero lang talaga siya.

“Why?” Chanyeol shifts his glance on him, “Are you willing to partake in my business?”

“Anong business?”

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol whispers, “It’s a little, dark business,” Chanyeol says with a mischievous look, his words slowly coming out from his mouth.

“Lakas ng tama netong gagong ‘to oh,” Baekhyun says in an unbelievable tone, and that caused Chanyeol to roar on laughter. Tangina, wala talagang makakauto kay Baekhyun.

“Wait,” Chanyeol notices na Baekhyun was gathering his things na, “You’re going home?”

Baekhyun nods, “Parang ayaw mo na akong pauwiin ah?”

“Pwede rin,” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, “Live in with me.”

“Ulol,” Baekhyun quickly replies, “Crush na crush mo ako ah?”

“Oo.”

Baehyun wasn’t totally expecting that answer and shoot, oo nga pala, si Chanyeol ang nasa harap niya so expect the unexpected (kahit expected naman niya na talaga na ganyan ang sagutan niya).

Tangina mo, Chanyeol. Impakto ka.

“Here,” Chanyeol hands him something, and kahit gustong pumalakpak ng tenga niya on its own, pinigilan ni Baekhyun upon seeing the highly toned colored blue bills.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says, grabbing the money aka the payment sa kanya. Ugh, ito ang kapalit ng pagtiyatiyaga at hardwork niya kay Chanyeol. Feeling niya nanny siya ng isang spawn of satan. Actually, medyo true.

Everytime they finish their tutoring hours, Chanyeol will give him the payment of his ‘patience’ and ‘golden hours’ dahil, “Chanyeol Park, mahal ang oras ko, bayaran mo bawat minuto”.

“That was fun, babe. You’re so good. Galingan mo ulit next time, ha?”

That really sounded so dirty kaya Baekhyun made that nandidiri slash nakabusangot face.

“Tangina nito, mangilabot ka nga.”

Chanyeol just laughed in response.

Just when he was in front of the door already and about to go out, lumingon siya kay Chanyeol na prenteng nakaupo pa rin sa couch.

Amp, ‘di man lang ba siya ihahatid nito pauwi? He means, ‘di naman siya ganda, _sakto_ lang, pero wala man lang bang gentle side ‘to si Chanyeol?

“‘Di mo ako ihahatid?”

Baekhyun Byun and his bluntness, yes, reprezent.

Tinignan naman siya ni Chanyeol, “Uh, may Grab naman eh?”

Ano pa nga bang ine-expect niya kay Chanyeol?

“Puta.” Baekhyun mumbles, and Chanyeol replies in confusion

“Why? Something’s wrong?”

Ang manhid pa. Focus naman, Chanyeol Park? Makiramdam din!

“Wala, wala. Sige, alis na ako.” Baekhyun says in a scrunched nose.

“Uh,” Chanyeol shrugs, “Okay.”

Just when he was about to finally go, Chanyeol called him up.

“ _Be safe_.”

One word, and he suddenly felt like he was reminded ofsomething.

And at that very moment, one thought suddenly went back on his mind, and his mind suddenly refuses everything to get rid of it.

One word— and one thought didn’t stop lingering on his mind as he left Chanyeol’s unit.

It was Chanyeol singing Rivermaya’s You’ll Be Safe Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dapat talaga you’ll be safe here title ng chapter na ‘to pero ang jeje ajsjakskkssk ewan ko na rin di ko na alam choices ko sa buhay 
> 
> anw pahapyaw pa lang ito istg start na talaga ng hagupit ng osh vs. pcy sksksksk !!!! sana all baekhyun byun talaga!!!


	6. two waters at once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was then, when the two waters were doing things of their own simultaneously, but without them knowing. 
> 
> in which those two waters are named chanyeol and sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bella ciaAOOO. punyetang money heist yan, inangkin ako ng tuluyan at pasensya na ngayon lang ulit ako nagparamdam. 
> 
> stressedt bakit si nairobi ang pinatay??? anyway, wala lang talaga akong maisip sa chapter summary kaya ganyan ka-lame. intellectual ka, ghorl?? huhu utak ko puro lumot na tbh.
> 
> anyway, STREAM JUNMYEON’S SELF PORTRAIT!!! grabe i wrote this chapter while listening to starry night talaga grabe golden albuM LEZ HIT THAT GOLDEN BUZZER SER JUNMYEON PASOK KA NA SA PBB!! IPASOK MO NA SI MOIRA NA KADUET MO SA FOR YOU NOW SAKSSKSKSK jonkz ang ingay ko

* * *

Success.

The proposal defense was a success, pero that doesn’t give Baekhyun the privilege to breathe and be victorious. If he was just another person, sobrang makakahinga siya ng maluwag pero knowing this kind of thing, and with the university he’s in, mas lalo pa ngang na-burden si Baekhyun. Okay, not literally burden but the pressure and the cue na it’s the start of their research is making him heave a long sigh whenever he thinks about it. Dalawa lang sila ni Sehun in this project unlike their other blockmates na triads. Not that he lacks confidence sa partnership nila though, actually, hanga pa nga siya kay Sehun kasi.. wala lang, no doubt kasi na ang wise lang talaga ni Sehun, shet. Iskolar ng Bayan come thru.

“You did well, Baekhyun.”

Sehun taps his back, offering him a little smile. As soon as they were done kasi, Sehun offered to accompany him in his walktrip. Chenes, walk trip talaga? Pero yes, wala na rin naman kasing class si Baekhyun. He doesn’t know about kay Sehun nga lang.

Sehun offered him na samahan siya nito hanggang sa sakayan pa-SM North inside the campus. Near the admission office kasi balak ni Baekhyun sumakay so medyo malayo-layo sa pinanggalingan nila, actually, ‘di rin alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit parang trip na trip niya maglakad ngayon sa Diliman, bonus na lang siguro na Sehun offered himself to accompany him. ‘Di naman alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit, siguro trip din ata magpagod ni Sehun?

So, they’re walking side by side, with the palm trees dancing through the wind.. chos. Walang palm trees sa UPD, ano. Or baka meron, pero unseen pa lang. Reserved, ganon.

The silence between them was definitely not awkward. Actually, Baekhyun was kinda amused that the silence between them is where he can label as the comfortable silence. Hindi naman uneasy kasama si Sehun, kahit na hindi naman ‘to initiative talker. Tahimik lang ito na naglalakad habang nakalagay ‘yung kamay nito on his pocket, constantly looking sa dinadaanan nila.

“You know, I felt so much nostalgia when I saw those students taking UPCAT last month,” Sehun suddenly breaks the silence, and Baekhyun glances at him, “I remember the same struggle I faced.”

“Struggle?” Natawa naman si Baekhyun, “You struggled pa ng lagay na ‘yan, ha. Anong UPG mo?”

“Oo nga,” Sehun shortly laughs, as if convincing him, “My UPG? 1.300 or something.”

“See!” Baekhyun exclaims, “Grabe, ang taas. I think mine was around 1.600 lang. For me ah, ‘di naman ako nahirapan sa UPCAT, mas mahirap kalaban ‘yung pressure.”

Sana all hindi nahirapan sa UPCAT, ano po? Saint Baekhyun Gonzales Byun, Pray for Us. [praying emoji].

“Yeah, yeah,” Sehun chuckles, “Saan ang testing center mo noon? I remember, I was in the Malcolm Hall.”

“I was in NIGS,” Baekhyun says with a pout, “Funny though, I remember puro Atenean ang kasabayan ko non.”

Natawa naman si Sehun, “I can imagine, like those little Katipunan boys with Drake songs blasting on their car?”

“Hoy!” Baekhyun laughs as he imagines, “Shet, sobrang accurate. Pero really, may mga senior high school na may kotse na?”

“Oo naman, that’s possible. Reeks privileged ass, ano?” Sehun says and Baekhyun nods in agreement.

“Yeah, I remember grabe lang, right after the exam, kanya kanya silang hop in sa cars nila. Hello naman sa akin na kinailangang maglakad from NIGS to Admission Office makauwi lang, ano? Grabe talaga. That doesn’t stop there, I really walked from NIGS to SOLAIR para lang makasakay papunta sa Katipunan. Sobrang lala?” Baekhyun continues to rant with a grunt, “Ang layo, shet. Dun pa lang, I knew na impyerno na UP eh.”

Sehun laughs as he listens to Baekhyun, “I should’ve met you na pala that time so nahatid kita sa Katip.”

“Paano mo naman ako ihahatid?”

Sehun squeezes his lips sa side, “Through my motorcycle?”

“Wow,” Baekhyun says amused, “Ever since then, you have your motor na with you?”

Sehun nods, “Uh-huh. Since when I was grade 11. Don’t worry, I have my student license.”

“Ang cool,” Baekhyun says with an amusement all over his face, “Sana pala na-meet na kita way back Senior High School pa lang ako eh. Pahatid ako sayo kung saan saan.”

“Yeah?” Sehun says, staring at him while grinning, “Sana nga nakilala kita nang mas maaga pa.”

Hala siya, ayan na naman siya. Amp.

“Ayoko, ‘di naman tayo pwede mag-Kiki Challenge sa motor eh,” Baekhyun says with a pout.

Oo nga naman, sino ba namang siraulo ang magki-Kiki Challenge habang umaandar ang motor?

“Fuck, Kiki Challenge? Sigurado ka diyan, Baekhyun?”

“Oo, ‘yung kanta ni Drake. Kiki, do you love me?” Singsong pa ni Baekhyun.

Tumawa naman si Sehun, “Yeah, I do.”

“Ha?”

“Joke,” Sehun huffs, “You listen to Drake?”

Siguro mga 10 seconds munang tinitigan ni Baekhyun si Sehun bago siya sumagot kaya naman medyo nailang si Sehun.

“What?”

Baekhyun makes face as if saying suuus, “Wala lang, and no, I don’t listen to Drake. Ikaw ba?”

Sehun shakes his head, “Medj? Isang kanta niya lang alam ko though, and he just took a part lang. Work ni Rihanna.”

Baekhyun snorts, “Queen Rihanna doesn’t need men, the men need her.”

Sehun retorts, “Periodt.”

Baekhyun laughs, “Period with a t! Nice, twt language ah.”

“So, who are the artists you listen to?” Sehun asks and Baekhyun hums in response, “Ah, about that, I’m really, really more on Indie talaga.”

“Ah, same. Kinda mix ng pop and indie, Bazzi’s one of my faves, I went to his concert just this year.”

“Bazzi, I like Bazzi din,” Baekhyun says with a nod, “We’re talking about music taste rin naman, who are the artists you listen to pa?”

Sehun thinks, “Ah, international, I do like X Ambassadors, Brackhompton, Maro, Honne? Also, Frank Ocean pa pala. Actually, many to mention.”

Grabe, we love a man of his music taste. Everybody say, sir Sehun, we’d bottom for your music taste po!

Sabi nga ng isang famous philosopher, pangmalakasan na, whispers, pang-kantot sa ears. [fist emoji].

“Same though! Pero I think you just dig into much more underrrated. Mine kasi, The 1975. I’m a sucker for them.”

Lumingon naman si Sehun sa kanya, “You like The 1975 too?”

“Too?” Baekhyun repeats Sehun’s word, “You’re a fan din?”

“Not really a fan pero I’m a big listener of their music as well.”

“Ugh, taste!” Baekhyun groans, tilting his body pa out of excitement as they walk along one of the streets of Diliman, not even minding anything as they casually share their chitchats, “Too bad, I wasn’t able to go sa concert nila around 2014 and 2015. They have for this year though.”

“So, you’re a fan of them,” Sehun says while nodding his head as if absorbing that info, “What’s your favorite song of them?”

Baekhyun answers in a flash, “Siyempre, their best song, Loving Someone! Hello, gay rights?”

Natawa naman si Sehun, “Ah, mine’s Robbers eh.”

“Eh, overrated,” Baekhyun says with a snort, half chuckling din, “Pero understandable, iba rin feels ng Robbers eh. The line hits, pareh.”

“Babe..” Sehun gives him a little beam as his gaze pierces Baekhyun, “You look so cool.”

Baekhyun snorts. Amp naman talaga, grabe talaga mga ariba ni Sehun.

“Yeah, I love that line.”

Sehun lets out a mellow laugh, nodding to himself internally.

So Baekhyun loves The 1975, huh. Noted.

“Uh,” Sehun intervenes nang mapansin niya na they’ve reached the place where Baekhyun planned na sumakay, “You’ll go sa SM North diba?”

Baekhyun nods his head, “Yes?” He roams his head out of confusion and he noticed the street sign that they’re nearing towards as they were heading their way, “Oh, shoot! Well, I guess, it’s a goodbye na?”

Sehun shrugs in return kaya naman nagtuloy-tuloy si Baekhyun, “So, uhm, thank you for accompanying me ah? Mukha kasing natripan mo rin maglakad eh.”

Natawa naman si Sehun, “No, I just really wanted to accompany you. Besides, uh, wala rin naman na akong klase so might as well..” Sehun clears his throat, “Uh, spend time with you?”

Baekhyun nods his head as he laughs, “Ah, edi same lang pala tayo for this day? Pero, thank you pa rin ah. I mean, basta! Alam mo na ‘yun.”

Sehun chuckles, “Whatever, Baekhyun. But I’m really telling you, no need to thank me. I wanted that. Also, ano bang gagawin mo sa SM North?”

“Aside from trip ko talaga maglayas ngayon, uh, I’ll check sa National Bookstore kasi nila dun,” Baekhyun says, jutting out his lip, “I’ve been really checking NBS branches kasi in hope to look for sa librong hinahanap ko.”

“Anong libro ba ‘yan?” Sehun curiously asks, and Baekhyun was quick to respond, his lips still puckered out as he releases a little hum before answering.

“Ah, book by Sarah Pinborough?”

“Sarah Pinborough?” Sehun’s brows meet up with the mention of the name, “I love her works. What book are you looking for?”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s interest was piqued as well, “I’ve been reading her works! Like, iniisa-isa ko ng basa.”

Sunod sunod namang tumango si Sehun, “Ilan na nabasa mo so far?”

“Around 3? Anyway, I’ve been reading kasi sa iBook, pero I really prefer reading like, in physical.”

“Understandable,” Sehun agrees, “Well, sakin naman, I don’t mind if physical or digital, as long as I gain knowledge and experience.”

Baekhyun laughs, “Ikaw pa ba! Anyway, ‘yun nga, ‘yung hinahanap ko is ‘yung Cross Her Heart.”

“I think I’ve read that—”

“Oops, no!” Baekhyun quickly shushes Sehun’s lip using his forefinger, unaware of what he did, he continues babbling, “‘Wag kang spoiler diyan! I’m still in the beginning!”

Sehun chuckles, “Fine, fine.”

Baekhyun was about to reply pa pero an incoming jeepney caught his attention na. He looks at Sehun and offered the lad a little smile as a sign of his munting paalam na sana. Nang mag-stop malapit sa harap niya ‘yung jeep, ‘di naman na siya nag-atubili pang sumakay and just when he’s already seated at kakawayan na sana niya si Sehun, nagulat siya dahil na-realize niya na sumunod pala ito sa kanya and more than that, katabi na pala niya ito sa jeep.

“Uy!” Medyo nasa state of shock pa po si Baekhyun ano, “Hala, ba’t ka sumunod? May bibilhin ka rin ba? Diba nandun pa sa campus ‘yung motorcycle mo? Paano ‘yun?”

Sehun shrugs in response, “Wala namang gagalaw nun siguro? At saka,” Kakamot-kamot pa sa batok si Sehun, “Naisip ko gusto kasi talaga kitang samahan eh.”

“Sinamahan mo na nga ako maglakad eh!” Sagot pa ni Baekhyun, “Pati ba naman dito? Nakakahiya naman.”

“Ayaw mo ba?”

Nag-panic naman si Baekhyun dahil he can almost sense the sadness sa boses ni Sehun, “Hala, hindi ah! Worried lang ako, baka naman naiistorbo na kita? Ganun.”

Natawa naman si Sehun, “No, no. It’s my choice, Baekhyun. Besides, I wanna check some new books too.”

Siguro mga 2 minutes ding tinitigan ni Baekhyun si Sehun habang naniningkit ang mga mata niya, as if to verify if Sehun’s telling the truth. ‘Di naman siya assumero ano, ‘di talaga pero baka naman may crush sa kanya si Sehun? Siyempre joke lang, assumero lang talaga siya.

“Uh, so Baekhyun,” Sehun calls his attention kaya naman mabilis na lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Remember ‘yung sinasabi ko sayong exhibit na my friend did?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun as a response.

“Are you still up pa ba na mapuntahan ‘yun?”

“Ngayon agad?”

“No, no.” Sehun says with a hand gesture habang natatawa ng slight, “Hindi naman ngayon. Pero one of these days siguro?”

“Ahhhh,” Say ni Baekhyun with sunod sunod na tango, “Okay, sige. I’m up. Sabihan mo lang ako.”

Sehun smiles, nodding his head.

To be clear, sabi nga sa introductory ng storya na ‘to, hindi ito tipo ng wattpad story na napaka-cliché pero bakit may nahuhulog na ulo sa isang balikat ng Sehun Oh?

Napakabagong galawan nga naman talaga pero hey, nangyayari naman talaga ito sa mga jeepney! And there, after minutes of commute at dagdag na rin ang traffic sa Quezon City, hindi rin naman masisisi ni Sehun kung inantok nga naman bigla si Baekhyun at sa balikat niya pumatong ang ulo nito.

Pero hindi nga ata araw-araw fiesta dahil biglang nalipat sa kabila ang ulo ni Baekhyun, making the stranger na katabi ni Baekhyun on the other side stiff kasi sino ba namang di magugulat if a stranger’s head ay bigla na lang nalaglag sa balikat mo? Ganun nga siguro ang pakiramdam ng katabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman to save Baekhyun’s bum, at to make the latter comfortable na rin, Sehun guided Baekhyun’s sleeping head papunta sa shoulder niya, offering the stranger a look na alams na, and ‘di siya ngumingiti kasi hello, resting bitch face siya.

Sehun made sure na Baekhyun was comfortable and hindi mangangalay ang leeg nito kaya naman he was gently holding Baekhyun’s face, na sleeping beauty pa rin dahil ni hindi man lang naalimpungatan sa mga shenanigans niya. Sir Baekhyun Byun, UP to SM North lang po ang byahe niyo, hindi UP to Baguio. Focus.

When Sehun thought na everything’s going fine na, sabay naman ang pasok ng circus theme song dahil nalipat na naman sa stranger na katabi ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya. Ano ba namang ulo ‘yan, ‘di mapirmi!

“Uhm,” Imik nung katabi na stranger ni Baekhyun na mukhang nerd. Okay, not to resort to hasty generalization ano pero the guy definitely looked like a nerd dahil sa mala-Harry Potter na glasses neto. If ever gising nga lang si Baekhyun, baka tinanong na nito kung ano bang Hogwarts House niya dahil first of all, Potterhead naman siya at last but not the least, atrimitida lang talaga si Baekhyun.

Sehun takes an internal sigh dahil ano ba naman kasi Baekhyun, sa maling shoulder ka pumapatong! Dito ka kay Mr. 49 cm wide long, dito ka kay Sehun Oh.

For the second time and at the same time, Sehun hopes it’s the last time, nilipat na naman ni Sehun ang ulo ng tulog na tulog pang si Baekhyun sa balikat niya. Of course, kahit medyo matulin ang byahe ng jeep, he still made sure na gentle ang pagkakahawak niya kay Baekhyun. He even gently brushes the male’s hair to coo him nang medyo gumalaw ito, giving him a little comfort. Grabe rin pala matulog si Baekhyun, tulog mantika. Sehun continued to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair naman habang nakapatong pa rin sa balikat niya ang ulo nito.

Good lawd, let it be the start of the things that Sehun Oh does for the one and only Baekhyun Byun.

🧹 🧹 🧹

“Wow, your family owns a Café?” Baekhyun asks na medyo in a tone of shookt.

Dahil as someone who’s a caffeine addict na halos kape na ang dumaloy sa dugo niya, the fact that Sehun’s family owns a Café piqued his interest.

“Yep,” Sehun makes the popping sound, “Kinda new running in the industry pa lang. 3 years, I think?”

“Oh, bago nga. How’s it naman?” Baekhyun curiously asks pa rin, a hand on his book na that he’s planning to buy.

“Smooth running. Mom’s really good at handling business,” Sehun replies habang binabalik sa track ang librong kinuha niya. Bumaba naman ang tingin niya sa librong hawak ni Baekhyun.

Fancy. It’s not a Sarah Pinborough book pero it’s a James Patterson one. Sehun had already read it (naman talaga) and he can say Baekhyun kinda has a good taste.

“Bibilhin mo ba ‘yan?” Sehun asks Baekhyun, and the latter nods.

“Eh, since I can’t find the book I’m looking for, mukhang maganda naman ‘to so bibilhin ko. The hypnosis is catchy eh.”

Sehun bobs his head, his hands already on his pocket as he asks Baekhyun, “Gusto mo bang bilhin ko na ‘yan para sayo?”

“Uy, hindi!” Natawa naman si Baekhyun, “Lah, nakakahiya ‘no. Tsaka, may pambayad naman ako! Tama na naistorbo na kita.”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Sehun, “Don’t say that again.”

“Ang alin?”

“Na iniistorbo mo ako. Never I would think that way.” Sehun seriously says while his eyes are lingering on Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun’s slightly caught off guard pero he nods as a response, “Okay po, sige na, hindi na, breezy boy.”

“Breezy what?”

Baekhyun shrugs before heading sa counter, “Breezy boy.”

Tatawa-tawa namang sumunod sa kanya si Sehun, “Baekhyun, kadiri ah. Hindi ako jejemon.”

“Ikaw nga si Crime Locco,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Tapos ikaw si Boss Locca?” Banat ni Sehun kaya naman diring-diri si Baekhyun.

“Amputa mo naman! Ang jejemon, Sehun. Puta,” Natatawa pang sabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman natawa rin si Sehun.

“You started it.”

Nakalabas na sila ng NBS nang Baekhyun asked Sehun about sa Café family business nila, “Ano pala name ng Café niyo, Sehun?”

“La Casa De Caféina,” Sehun quickly answers, and napalingon naman sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“Parang original title lang ng Money Heist ah?”

Sehun chuckles, “You can say so. I think ‘yan ‘yung pinapanood ni Mama nang tinayo ‘yung business, that’s why.”

“Ang cute naman ng mama mo,” Baekhyun mumbles but Sehun heard it clear.

“Yeah, feeling bagets nga lang at times.”

They both laughed in unison.

“Uh, I’d like to ask if gusto mo ba puntahan ngayon ‘yung Café? I can treat you.” Sehun offers nang makalabas na sila sa mall, but Baekhyun was quick to shake his head.

“I’d like to pero pinapauwi na kasi ako ni Mama, pero next time, for sure. Okay lang ba?” Baekhyun says apologetically.

Sehun smiles, “Oo naman.”

“So,” Nagpalinga-linga muna si Baekhyun bago tumingin kay Sehun, “Eto na talaga, goodbye na. Thank you sa pagsama, Sehun ah! I really appreciate that.”

“Uuwi ka na?”

Baekhyun nods, “Oo, malapit na kasi sakayan ko dito. Magkaiba ata tayo ng way? Babalik ka pang Diliman, diba?”

Baekhyun was expecting Sehun to say the same thing pero ano pa nga bang bago kay Sehun Oh.

“Let me accompany you.”

“Ha? Saan? Uy, ‘wag na! Mapapalayo ka pa kapag sinamahan mo ako. Okay na talaga ‘yung nasamahan mo ako dito, promise talaga. Ang laking bagay na nun!”

Instead, Sehun just smiled at him, “Then, just let me accompany you hanggang sa sakayan mo?”

“Sehun..”

“Just this one.”

“Fine.” Baekhyun finally says in lost of his defense, and para namang batang binigyan ng candy si Sehun dahil sa ngiti nito.

“I just really want to make sure na makakauwi ka nang buo, at safe and sound.” Sehun says, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Hindi naman ako bata, Sehun.”

“Baby ka naman.”

“Ano?”

“Baby, sabi ko.”

“Baby?”

“Oo, baby ko.”

“Gago.”

🧹 🧹 🧹

When Baekhyun reached his home, nagtaka siya nang ‘di niya nakita ang mama niya sa same spot kung saan lagi niya itong naabutan tuwing uuwi siya. Kaya naman he looked for his mama and the worried feeling surged inside him nang makita niya ito sa kitchen nila, a phone clutched on her hand at mukhang gloomy ang mukha nito.

Nagmamadali namang lumapit si Baekhyun sa mama niya, “Ma? Ma, okay ka lang?”

Mukhang problemado nga ang mama niya nang tinignan siya nito, kagat kagat pa nito ang pang-ibabang labi.

“Huy, ma. Okay ka lang ba? Anong nangyari? Sabihin mo sakin.” Pangungulit pa ni Baekhyun kaya naman hindi na nakatiis pa ang mama niya.

“Nag-usap kami ng Papa mo,” Panimula ng mama niya pero alam na ni Baekhyun kung saan patungo ang usapang ito.

“Ma, sabi ko naman sayo, ‘tigilan niyo na kakaaway—”

“Hindi na lang basta away, Baekhyun,” Pamumutol agad ng mama niya sa sasabihin niya kaya naman nagtataka na si Baekhyun.

“Anak, hiwalay na kami ng papa mo.”

Parang bomba ‘yun na ibinagsak kay Baekhyun.

“Ma, ano? Teka nga,” Gulong gulo na si Baekhyun, “Ano bang nangyari, Mama? Bakit may hiwalayang nagaganap? Ma naman, ‘di na kayo bata! Kami rin ni Bochog, hindi na kami bata. Bakit may paganto?”

Humugot ng malalim na hininga ang mama ni Baekhyun bago ito nagsalita, “May.. may bago siyang nakilala doon sa working place niya. At sabi niya, hindi niya kayang takbuhan.”

Baekhyun froze on his spot, “Takbuhan...? Takbuhan ang alin..Tama ba ‘tong mga naririnig ko, Mama?”

Tumango naman ang mama niya, “Alam kong naiintindihan mo ang lahat, Baekhyun. Malaki ka na.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun frustratedly mutters out, his hands slightly cold as well.

In his years of existence, eto na ata ang pinakamabigat na family problem na kinaharap niya. Without his father just means they would need to stand on their own.

“Magbibihis na ako, Mama.” Baekhyun says amidst the silence, at umakyat na siya sa kwarto niya.

Hindi na nga niya namalayan na nakapagbihis na pala siya at ngayon ay nakahiga na siya sa kama niya, habang nakatitig sa kisame ng kwarto niya.

Hindi naman siya iyakin, at hindi rin naman siya mahina para mag-inarte sa mga gantong bagay. Pero hindi naman ide-deny ni Baekhyun na mabigat sa dibdib. Isa lang ang tumatakbo sa utak niya ngayon.

Bakit ba may mga taong hindi makuntento sa isa?

Isang ring from his phone ang nagpapukaw sa atensyon niya at kahit tinatamad siya, pilit niyang inabot ang cellphone niyang nasa bedside table para tingnan kung sino mang poncio pilato ang tumatawag sa kanya ngayon.

_Chanyeol Dela Puta._

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun pagkabasa ng caller ID sa screen ng phone niya.

Alas nuwebe na ng gabi, ano naman kayang problema ng isang ‘to?

He blows a wind bago sinagot ang tawag. Pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, agad na inunahan na siya ng kabilang linya.

“Baekhyun? Hey.. Baekhyun, can I see you?”

Mas lalong nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun at napabangon pa siya sa kama niya. Wala kasi sa usual mood na nanggagago ang tono ng boses ni Chanyeol at parang may mabigat na problema rin ito.

“Uy, okay ka lang ba?” Concerned na tanong ni Baekhyun. Aaminin niya sa sarili niya na hindi rin naman kasi siya sanay na ganito si Chanyeol. Base rin sa tono nito, mukhang mas mabigat ang dinadala nitong problema ngayon kesa sa kanya.

“I just need someone to talk to. It’s fine kung ayaw mo. Pero I’d really want you to be here.” Malumanay na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip at agad na tumayo mula sa kama niya, “No, no. I’ll be there. Saan mo ba gustong magkita?”

Sinabi naman ni Chanyeol kung nasaang place siya. Siguro mga tatlong sakay mula sa place ni Baekhyun but he didn’t mind, nag-aalala rin kasi siya kay Chanyeol. Nagsuot lang siya ng hoodie at lumabas na sa kwarto niya.

Palabas na siya sa bahay nila nang makita niya ang mama niya na natutulog sa may sala nila. Feeling naman ni Baekhyun bumigat na naman ang dibdib niya, pero nilapitan niya pa rin ito at hinalikan sa noo bago siya umalis.

Tinawagan naman niya ulit si Chanyeol at mabilis naman itong sumagot. Mukhang kailangang kailangan nga nito ng kausap.

“Paalis na ako, hintayin mo na lang ako. Sige na, ibaba—”

“No, no. Don’t hang it up. Just let the line go as you make your way here. I want to hear you.”

Baekhyun nods on the other line kahit na hindi siya makikita nito, “Oh sige. Hindi ko ibababa.”

Siguro mga 9:30 na nang nakarating si Baekhyun sa sinabing place ni Chanyeol, which is a dark themed café at napansin niya na sila lang dalawa ang tao. Maybe Chanyeol really chose this place dahil gusto nito ng walang masyadong tao.

He mumbles on the other line bago niya binaba ito, “Nandito na ako.”

Nakita naman niyang umangat mula sa pagkakatungo ang ulo ni Chanyeol at nagpalinga-linga. Nang makita siya nito, nakita niya na the male flashed a little but tipid smile. Agad naman siyang umupo sa tapat nito.

“Mukha kang puyat.”

‘Yan agad unang napansin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, halata rin kasi ang eyebags nito at disheveled din ang hair nito. Halatang may problema nga.

“No, just one of my gigs last night.”

“Gig?”

Chanyeol nods, “Do you want something ba? Just order. I’ll pay.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

Tumango naman ulit si Chanyeol at sumandal sa upuan niya, pinaglalaruan din nito ang tinidor na nasa harap niya. Lumapit naman ng kaunti si Baekhyun.

“Okay ka lang ba? Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I’m not forcing you to say it anyway pero I’m just here to listen, ah?”

Tumingin naman sa kanya si Chanyeol. Mga ilang segundo ring tumitig ito sa kanya bago nagpakawala ng malalim na buntong hininga, “It’s just my Dad.”

Baekhyun nods his head, as if cuing Chanyeol to continue.

“Remember that time na my phone kept ringing and I was annoyed kasi it’s so makulit?”

Baekhyun tried to remember and naalala naman niya agad, ‘yun ‘yung time na sinabi ni Chanyeol na sala siya sa mood.

“Was it the time na I was in your unit?”

“Yeah.”

Tumango-tango ulit si Baekhyun, “What about it?”

Chanyeol sighs for the nth time, “It was a friend asking me if I’m G in this certain club, Yixing, to be exact.”

“Yixing?” The familiar name lasts on Baekhyun’s tongue, “Isn’t that the guy na Junmyeon likes?”

“Oh, you know it?” Medyo gulat si Chanyeol na Baekhyun knows that.

“Ah.. a common friend namin ni Junmyeon told me.”

And it was Jongdae. Baekhyun adds to his thought.

“So, yeah. And you know, that club was raided by the police that night din.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, “What? Raided?”

“Uh-huh,” Chanyeol bobs his head, “It’s like a den of college students having that kind of fun you know,” Chanyeol says with a shrug, emphasizing the word ‘that’, “The ugly thing about it was just, even high school kids were using drugs.”

“Wow, what the fuck,” Baekhyun mumbles out.

“Yeah, and my Dad thought I always go there, and I was there that night. He knows I always go clubbing and shit pero, I can’t stand with the way he said things to me. He thought nakatakas lang ako. Like, the fuck? Never in my life I even tried drugs.”

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol rant, listening to the latter attentively.

“I just knew na it was a good choice that I ditched that gimmick, even Yixing was thankful to me na I didn’t go because even him would be dragged to that mess if we went together,” Chanyeol blurts out and Baekhyun hears the teaspoon chunk with the cup.

“He even told me I don’t have any plans daw sa life ko, na ganto lang daw ako, I’m kinda surprised he didn’t compare me with Sehun this time. Not that he always do, pero it’s a miracle to be considered, you know? Ako na gago, walang ginawa kundi magpakasaya, puro Basketball, and all that shit.”

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, who continues to let out, “I do have plans in my life, they’re not just supportive. I don’t even know if they appreciate that my passion doesn’t lie on academic shit. They should know, Baekhyun. They should know.”

“To accuse me of a thing like that, just shows how much they don’t trust me and think of me as a trash, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun quickly shakes his head, his hand reaching Chanyeol’s, “I can’t blame you if you’re really thinking like that pero I don’t think they completely think or even consider your life is a trash. They’re just concerned over you.”

Chanyeol’s gaze dropped down on his hand na was being rubbed by Baekhyun gently, and he’d tell that the small affection that the smaller does soothes him and he feels like his insides were calming down.

“I.. I get that,” Chanyeol retorts, “Just.. goddamn it, no matter how much I dislike it, I can’t help but to think like that.”

Baekhyun smiles softly at him, “Yeah, I get that too. It’s not something you can control especially when things just get out of a hand. Just, don’t let it all get into your head, okay? If there’s someone here who knows yourself more than anyone, it’s you. You know what you want in your life, you know yourself the best. Don’t let their words discourage you.”

Ilang minuto ring nakatitig si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun but the latter didn’t feel any sense of discomfort, instead, he felt na Chanyeol was starting to feel better.

Baekhyun offers a one last beam bago siya sumandal sa upuan niya, just watching Chanyeol compose himself.

“Hey, are you feeling better?” Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol slowly nods.

“I’m getting there.”

“I know hindi naman mabilisan ang process na maging completely okay and get rid of those ugly feelings inside you, but I just believe you can manage.”

“I just know I called the right person,” Chanyeol says, staring at him.

“You might think of me as someone lame na for snapping like this, ang bigat lang kasi talaga sa chest?” He continues, “I’ve been bearing a lot of things with me but sometimes they’re just really like ticking bombs, they’d just explode at one given point.”

“Hindi ka naman lame for opening up, we all have that phase, at saka kahit na late mo pa akong tawagan, I’d willingly go para lang makinig sayo.”

Baekhyun said that with full of sincerity and Chanyeol stared at him, letting his gaze linger with Baekhyun for a moment.

Chanyeol heaves a sigh before speaking, “Thank you.”

It was a low mutter at first, pero Chanyeol continued, “I rarely say those words pero I know I just needed to say that to you,” Chanyeol stares at him more deeply, “The fact that it’s already late and you still went here, I just know it’s something I should be thankful for.”

Baekhyun just smiled at him as a response.

It took minutes of silence muna nang maya-maya ay may nakita si Baekhyun na inaabot ni Chanyeol sa pocket niya, at kumuha ito ng pera sa wallet niya.

Baekhyun thought it’s for the foods Chanyeol ordered pero he was taken aback nang iabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ito, “Here.”

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun, tinapunan niya ng tingin ang ilang libong hawak ni Chanyeol bago siya tumingin dito.

“Ano ‘yan? Para saan ‘yan?”

“Compensation?” Chanyeol nonchalantly replies.

“Compen— what?”

Litong-lito naman si Baekhyun and he hopes what he’s thinking at that moment is not right.

“Diba.. you told me before, na your time with me should be paid? Here, I’m paying you.”

Baekhyun snaps, “Chanyeol Park, are you fucking serious?”

He doesn’t know if he’d be sarcastic or half offended dahil sa ginawa nito. Either way, he hopes na Chanyeol was just pranking the shit out of him dahil if ever, he can’t believe na Chanyeol would be this insensitive.

Pero mukhang punong puno nga ng insensitivity si Chanyeol dahil tumango pa ito, as if he’s not seeing any problem.

“Oo? Why wouldn’t I be? Here, take it.”

That’s it.

Baekhyun really feels so fucking offended at this point.

Humugot muna siya ng hininga bago tumingin ng diretso kay Chanyeol, “Mukha ba talagang pera tingin mo sakin, Chanyeol?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol confusedly mutters, “What? No? I’m just saying—”

“I willingly went here, Chanyeol, because I was worried about you. I felt you needed someone and I went here as a friend, not some client or any fuck. Pero hanggang client lang ata ang tingin mo sakin because you felt the need of paying me and the time I gave for you. Chanyeol, maging sensitive ka naman.”

Baekhyun was standing up from his seat. Parang dumoble ‘yung bigat sa dibdib niya. First, ‘yung sa family niya, second, na-offend at na-hurt talaga siya sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi ako pumunta dito ng gabing-gabi na para lang isipin mo na my good deed was something you can pay for. I went here because I wanted to accompany you, to at least make you feel better and that you’re not alone because I know how it feels to have heavy feelings inside you. I went here as a friend. Sana kahit for the mean time lang, cinonsider mo ako as one.”

“Baekhyun, I didn’t mean it that way—”

Baekhyun cuts off Chanyeol by shaking his head, “No, just save it. Alam kong you’re dealing with so many shit now. Hindi naman makitid utak ko not to understand, and I just hope you’ll continue to feel better.”

Baekhyun was about to head off, pero he throws one glance kay Chanyeol who looked so lost, “Pero sana, maging sensitive ka naman minsan, Chanyeol.”

It was almost 11 PM when Baekhyun headed out, exiting the café feeling like there were two arrows that were pierced to his heart.

🧹 🧹 🧹

“Baekhyun, okay ka lang ba?”

Jongdae asks one time habang kumakain silang tatlo ni Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun heaves a sigh. It’s been five days since Baekhyun felt his world was slowly and drastically changing. Tuluyan na ngang naghiwalay ang parents niya, at ilang araw na rin siyang nag-iisip where he could get extra source of income dahil gusto niyang makatulong sa mama niya.

Honestly, hindi niya pa pala nasasabi kila Jongdae at Kyungsoo ang about sa family problem niya, at alam niyang napapansin na ng mga ito na he’s not on his usual jolly mood. Madali lang naman kasing mahalata sa kanya kapag may pinagdadaanan siya.

“Alam naming may tinatago ka diyan, and we’re just waiting for the time you’d open to us, you know. Basta makikinig lang kami.”

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na nagsalita, and there, he felt like na his walls collapsed on its own at agad na niyakap ang kaibigan niya.

“Kyungsoo..” Parang bata niyang bulong at niyakap naman siya ni Kyungsoo pabalik, even rubbing his back soothingly. Nakisali naman si Jongdae at hinagod din ang likod ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ba kasing nangyari, Baekhyun?” Concerned na tanong ni Jongdae.

Humugot naman ng malalim na buntong-hininga si Baekhyun bago ito kumalas sa pagkakayakap niya kay Kyungsoo at hinarap ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

“Hiwalay na parents ko.” Malumanay na sabi ni Baekhyun, atkahit na mukhang nagulat ang dalawa, mas prinioritize nila na i-comfort si Baekhyun kesa magtanong pa.

Thankful naman si Baekhyun doon dahil in his years of being friends with these two, alam niya na kahit hindi na siya magsabi on full details, the two would still comfort him best.

Pero maya-maya rin ay he just found himself telling the two the whole story, and hindi naman talaga siya iyakin but he really couldn’t help but to shed tears. The two continued to comfort him naman in the best ways they can and Baekhyun appreciated that.

“Baekhyun?”

Napalingon naman silang tatlo sa pinanggalingan ng boses na ‘yon at medyo nagulat pa si Baekhyun to see Sehun.

Tumingin naman si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at Jongdae as a sign na magpapaalam siya, and the two nodded naman kaya lumapit si Baekhyun kay Sehun.

“Uy, Sehun.” Ngumiti pa siya dito pero he was slightly taken aback nang maramdaman niyang pinahid nito ang pisngi niya. Tsaka niya na-realize na may luha pa pala ‘yung mukha niya. Amp, nakakahiya naman.

“Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Sehun at natawa naman si Baekhyun. Pang-ilang beses na niyang narinig ang tanong na ‘yan ngayong araw.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun nods, “I’m kinda feeling better na. Bakit mo pala ako tinawag? May gagawin ba tayo?”

“Ah, wala naman. Gusto lang kita sanang yayain for lunch, kung okay lang?”

Mabilis niyang tinapunan ng tingin ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, at mabilis namang nag-react si Sehun.

“Kung okay lang naman, no worries.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, “Wait lang. Magpapaalam lang ako sa dalawa.”

Napangiti naman bigla si Sehun, “Go on.”

Lumapit naman si Baekhyun sa dalawa na agad napatingin sa kanya.

“Oh, ano raw?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ah, nagpapasama kasi eh. Pwede ko bang samahan?”

Humagalpak ng tawa si Jongdae, “Parang sira, badette? Mga magulang mo ba kami? Sige na, ‘di ka naman namin pipigilan.”

Ngumuso naman si Baekhyun, “Nagpapaalam nga eh.”

“Hinahayaan ka naman! Ayos ka rin eh, after ng napakaganda mong crying session dito, biglang may knight in the shining dick ka diyan.”

“Knight in the shining dick,” Parang na-scandalized pang sabi ni Baekhyun. Ang bunganga talaga ni Jongdae!

“Sige na, sige na,” Tinulak tulak pa ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun, “Wag mo nang pansinin ‘to si Jongdae, alam mo namang pinanganak ‘yan para magsabi ng mga barubal na words.”

“Barubal na words!” Hysterical na ulit ni Jongdae, “For your information, Kyungsoo, my mouth is for holy purposes only.”

“Whatever. Sige na, Baekhyun. Go,” At tinulak na nga siya ng malakas ni Kyungsoo. Grabe din talaga ‘yang kaibigan niya.

Nginitian niya naman si Jongdae at Kyungsoo bago niya iniwan ang mga ito.

“San tayo?” Tanong niya kay Sehun nang makalapit siya dito.

“Sunken garden?”

Baekhyun grins, “G!”

They were off to go pero tumunog bigla ang phone ni Baekhyun at agad naman niyang tinignan ang caller, na agad din niyang nireject as soon as nakita niya ang pangalan sa screen.

_Chanyeol Dela Puta._

“I won’t mind naman kung sasagutin mo,” Sehun kindly tells him. Nginitian naman niya ito.

“Ah, wala. ‘Di naman importante. Tara na?”

It’s been days na rin pala since kinukulit siya ni Chanyeol sa text at tawag pero ni wala siyang pinapansin sa mga ito. Hindi naman na siya ganun ka-offended pero there’s a part of him na he still feels upset dahil nga sa last encounter nila.

Bahala siya diyan.

🧹 🧹 🧹

“Akala ko we’ll do our research na kaya tinawag mo ako.” Baekhyun says, habang ngumangata ng iskomai na hawak niya.

“Hindi naman, pero if gusto mo na.. I’m fine with it naman.”

“‘Wag muna!” Angal agad ni Baekhyun na puno pa ang bibig, “I mean, basta ‘wag muna.”

Tawang tawa naman si Sehun, “Hindi ko naman pinipilit. Pero gusto lang talaga sana kitang yayain ng lunch. Kaso nakita ko busy ka kausapin ‘yung dalawa mong friends and mukhang seryoso pinag-uusapan niyo.”

Ilang segundo munang nanahimik si Baekhyun bago ito nagpakawala ng buntong hininga, “Family problem eh.”

“Oh,” Sehun looks at him concerned, “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me. Pero, okay ka lang ba?”

“Honestly?” Tinapunan muna ng tingin ni Baekhyun si Sehun bago siya tumingin sa malayo, “Medyo lang. Tinatanggap ko ‘yung nangyari pero iniisip ko kasi paano ko matutulungan si mama.”

“Matutulungan in what way?”

“Financially?”

Sehun nods and Baekhyun continues, “Hindi rin naman na kasi pabata si Mama, and I just feel the need of helping her,” Baekhyun whispers, “I’m up with any job naman, masipag naman ako.”

“Have you experienced doing part time jobs na?”

Mabilis na tumango si Baekhyun, “Oo naman. Every summer, kapag may free time,” Lumingon si Baekhyun sa kanya, “Bakit?”

Sehun nods his head again as if absorbing that info, “I just asked, pero are you up with any job ba?”

“As long as decent, siyempre..” Pabulong na sabi ni Baekhyun pero narinig pa rin ni Sehun kaya naman natawa siya.

“Of course, decent.”

Baekhyun’s phone rang again at may idea na siya kung sino ang tumatawag. Sino pa ba? Pero just like the usual na ginagawa niya, nireject niya ang call at tinurn sa silent mode ang phone niya.

Sehun didn’t say anything naman, maya-maya rin ay kinuha nito ang cellphone niya at may pinagpipindot doon. Baekhyun thought na baka importante lang din and nilulugar naman niya ang atrimitida side niya.

“You’re strong, Baekhyun.”

Sehun breaks off the silence, and Baekhyun tilts his head to glance at the former, waiting for his words.

“And I just know you’ll surpass this,” Sehun looks at him,a small smile lingering on his face, “You got this, Baekhyun. You got this.”

At that moment, Baekhyun was thankful he got Sehun by his side.

🧹 🧹 🧹

Buntong hininga.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung pang-ilan na niya ‘yan simula nang dumating siya sa bahay nila at nahiga siya sa kama niya.

‘Di niya ikakaila na marami siyang naiisip at ‘di niya alam kung saang thought na siya magse-settle. Sa sobrang frustrated niya, ipinilig na lang ang ulo niya at nagpapadyak sa kama niya. Masyado na siyang tinotorture ng utak niya.

In the midst of his tulala scene and munimuni, bigla namang lumanding ang mata niya sa phone niya na nasa tabi ng kama niya.

Tsaka niya naalala si Chanyeol.

Simula kasi nang nireject niya ang call nito kaninang kasama niya si Sehun, hindi na ito tumawag. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun doon.

Nagsawa na siguro, o baka naman that’s the end of their journey na, o baka naman eto na ang start ng tuluyan na nilang pag-cut off ng isa’t isa sa buhay nila.

Eh kasi naman, ‘yung mga messages nito, puro pagtatanong lang kung nasaan siya, o pwede ba silang magkita. Tapos ano? Kapag nagkita sila, babayaran na naman siya nito at tatawagin itong “compensation”? Napairap siya.

Actually, he doesn’t mind na pumunta siya that night at dinamayan niya ito dahil it was something he’d really do. Hindi rin naman niya isusumbat na he was also having problems of his own and he chose to comfort Chanyeol kahit nangangailangan din siya nun. Ang sa kanya lang kasi, he was really offended sa ginawa nito, para bang tingin sa kanya eh bayaran lang siya. He’s not being dramatic ah!

“Ang insensitive na nga, hindi pa marunong mag-sorry.” Bubulong-bulong pang sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya habang nakakunot ang noo niya.

Isang buntong hininga pa ang pinakawalan niya bago niya narinig ang pagbukas ng pinto ng kwarto niya. Nakita niya naman si Bochog na gulo-gulo pa ang buhok at parang kagigising lang.

“Hoy, Baekhyun Byun, kanina ka pa tinatawag ni Mama! Bingi ka ba? Akong natutulog na nagising na tapos ikaw nagmu-munimuni lang diyan?” Ma-attitude pang sabi nito habang salubong din ang kilay at nakasilip sa pinto.

Hindi na rin naman niya ito natanong dahil umalis na rin ito bigla. Ampota, sa gantong estilo ng kapatid niya, minsan naiisip na lang din talaga niya baka ang totong kapatid ng kapatid niya ay si Jongdae dahil sa ugali nito.

At oo, hindi siyang tinatatawag na kuya ng kapatid niya dahil tropa tropa raw sila. Amputa talaga.

Bumangon naman siya sa kama niya at bumaba, nakita niya rin ang mama niya na nasa kitchen na mukhang nagtitimpla ng kape. Now you know kung saan nagmana si Baekhyun sa kaadikan niya sa kape.

“Ma, tawag mo raw ako?”

Lumingon naman ang Mama niya sa kanya pero bago siya sagutin nito, pinuna muna nito ang itsura niya, “Ano ba naman ‘yan anak, hindi ka ba mag-aayos? Ang gulo ng buhok mo, ang pangit ng damit mo masyadong malaki, tsaka naka-pajama ka pang maluwang!”

Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun, “Required bang mag-Barong ako sa bahay, Ma? Malacañang ba ‘to? Sabi ni Bochog tawag mo raw ako, may iuutos ka ba? Mama naman, 10 na ng gabi! Bukas na lang ‘yan! Hindi pa end of the world bukas, hindi mauubusan ng Kopiko Blanca sila Aling Bebang.”

“Ang daldal mo, Bikyong. Advance mo mag-isip,” Reply ng mama niya at napataas naman ng kilay si Baekhyun. Aba’t normie pala ‘tong mama niya eh.

“May naghahanap sayo, nandun sa labas. Sabi ko kay Bochog papasukin pero nahihiya raw ‘yung bisita mo at mas gusto niya maghintay na lang sa labas. Kausapin mo.”

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun, “‘Yung Shopee ba ‘yan, ma? Sabi sayo ‘wag niyo i-entertain ‘yun eh! Wala pa akong pambayad, mama!”

“‘Wag kang mag-panic diyan, sabi ni Bochog tao raw ‘yun, at mukhang hindi naman delivery boy. At saka, wala naman atang nagde-deliver ng gabi ah.”

Dahil sa curiosity na rin, pumunta nga siya gate ng bahay nila, sumilip muna siya at nang wala siyang makita, tuluyan nga siyang lumabas pero nainis lang siya nang wala talaga siyang nakita.

Papasok na ulit siya sana sa loob pero may biglang nagsalita sa likod niya. Patalastas lamang, hindi ito horror! Wala pong horror sa genre ng istoryang ito. Kalma po tayo diyan, walang lalabas na Anabelle dito.

“Baekhyun.”

Mabilis namang lumingon si Baekhyun at doon niya nakita si Chanyeol na nakatayo ‘di kalayuan sa kanya, may suot itong sumbrero at diretsong nakatingin sa kanya.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa presensiya nito. Una, paano nito nalaman ang bahay niya. Pangalawa, ito lang ang unang tao na nakapunta sa bahay nila maliban kila Kyungsoo at Jongdae, at pangatlo, bakit ito nandito?

“Paano mo nalaman bahay ko?”

Hindi naman shunga shunga si Baekhyun para tanungin kung paano ito nakapunta sa bahay nila, dahil first of all, sinasampal siya ng Maserati nito na naka-park ‘di kalayuan sa bahay nila.

Mabilis namang sumagot ito, “I asked Junmyeon and he asked it kay Jongdae, your common friend. Jongdae was hesitant at first pero I managed to convince him kaya late na akong nakarating dito.”

Tinitigan naman si Baekhyun si Chanyeol, “Then, why did you ask about my address?”

“I wanted to say something.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, and Chanyeol took it as a cue.

“Baekhyun, I perfected all my exams.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed and confusion was starting to envelope his face, “Congrats?”

Chanyeol could sense the sarcasm on Baekhyun’s voice kaya naman he stepped closer, “No, Baekhyun. I just.. wanted to tell you that.. and the deal we made.”

Baekhyun’s frown deepened even more, ilang minuto rin niyang prinocess ang sinabi ni Chanyeol bago siya nagpakawala ng pagak na tawa, “Chanyeol, bumyahe ka from Taguig to Antipolo ng ilang oras para lang sabihin sakin ‘yan at ipaalala sakin kung ano mang deal ang napag-usapan natin? Seryoso ka ba?”

Mabilis namang sumagot si Chanyeol, “No, no. Hindi. That’s not the reason why I went here.”

Kalmado pa rin namang bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun at diretsong tumingin kay Chanyeol habang nakahalukipkip, waiting for the latter’s words.

“I drove this late from my place to yours to apologize.”

Chanyeol didn’t wait for any of Baekhyun’s words bago siya tumuloy, “I always wanted to apologize to you personally. I’ll sound like an asshole with this pero at first, I didn’t see talaga what’s wrong with what I did, but I really didn’t mean it that way. I really thought na it was just like the usual time and thing we do, like kapag we’re seeing each other,” Chanyeol explains, “But when I got home and thought about it for days, I realized na it must have been really offending. I tried calling you, messaging you, but you were all rejecting them. I really wanted na personally mag-apologize but you were not answering all my calls so I didn’t have a choice but to go here, dito mismo sa house niyo.”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh, letting silence engulf first before speaking, “Anong gusto mong mangyari ngayon?”

Chanyeol stares at him deeply, “Come back to me.”

Baekhyun frowns, “Anong come back to you? Lakas mo ah.”

“No, I mean,” Pumikit muna si Chanyeol at humugot ng hininga bago nagsalita, “Let’s go back to as what we are before.”

“Ah, strangers?” Baekhyun nonchalantly replies.

“Jesus. Baekhyun, no,” Mabilis na pag-alma ni Chanyeol, “But this time, not as my tutor anymore, or translator, or whatever the fuck is that even.”

Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun at hinintay na ituloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya.

“But someone I’m willing to pursue.”

Ilang minuto lang nakatitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Hindi siya nagulat sa sinabi nito, instead, takang taka pa nga siya ngayon. Pinagtitripan na naman ba siya nito?

“Ikaw ba Chanyeol, pumunta dito sa Antipolo para pagtripan ako?“ Nakahalukipkip na tanong ni Baekhyun.

For the nth time, huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, “No. But.. fine. I just want you to accept my apology, Baekhyun. I really am sorry.”

Baekhyun asks in a mellow tone, “Paano kapag ayoko?”

“Then I’d do everything to make you so.”

As far as Baekhyun knows, si Chanyeol ‘yung tipo na he wouldn’t even bother to give a fuck if you’d accept his apology or not, wait, ni hindi nga niya alam if he’s even the type of person to say sorry. Pero look at him, talagang bumyahe pa para lang mag-sorry sa kanya.

Naniniwala naman siya and he can honestly feel Chanyeol’s sincerity with his words. Pero, he’s warning himself to really, really not trust Chanyeol too much.

After all, he is known a fuck boy.

He just dumps people when he’s finished luring himself for the mean time with them.

Baekhyun knew that as per Jongdae told as per Junmyeon.

Cliché? Maybe. But gals, this is real life. This really happens.

Without saying anything, Baekhyun extends his hand. Chanyeol’s gaze dropped down on it before he finally gets it, accepting Baekhyun’s hands and holding it tight.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Baekhyun nods, “Forgiven.”

Lumabas naman ang simpatikong ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol, “Does this also mean you’re saying yes to the deal we made?”

Baehyun’s forehead created a rigid as he pulls his hand out of Chanyeol’s grip.

“Pag-iisipan ko.”

“Baekhyun, c’mon.”

“Ayos ka ah. Kakahingi mo lang ng apology, demanding ka na kaagad diyan?”

“I’m saying, a deal is a deal.” Marahang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. Amputa, tamo ‘to. Parang ibang iba sa Chanyeol na nakasanayan niya. Ang bait bait ngayong gabi. ‘Di niya tuloy malaman kung isa ba ‘to sa never seen before na side ni Chanyeol o ganto lang ‘to kasi alam niyang may kasalanan siya.

Baekhyun shrugs, “Since may kasalanan ka sakin nga, pag-iisipan ko.”

“I thought I’m forgiven?”

Baekhyun scowls, “Ano naman? I’m saying, dahil sa kasalanan mo, almost revoked ‘yang deal na ‘yan. Pero hm,” Hinimas-himas niya pa ang baba niya, “Since I’m a man of my words, ‘di ko ‘yan ire-revoke. Pero pag-iisipan ko.”

“If you’re a man of your words, you’ll say yes.”

Tinikom naman ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya at inis na tinignan si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol clears his throat, “Sabi ko nga, take your time.”

“Good.” Baekhyun retorts and it was minutes of silence before Chanyeol broke it by extending his hand again.

“Friends?”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, accepting Chanyeol’s handshake offer for the second time, “Wow, character development ah. Friends.”

That night, under the dead memoirs of the past that serves as the night skies and the stars, Chanyeol came upon with the realization that it wasn’t the fire that was playing with him.

It was him who’s lingering on it, and at that moment, even he’s uncertain of how ready he could be, he chose to subside it.

Because for the first time in a while, he doesn’t know but he just felt there‘s one who’s all worth to risk for, not even caring about the aftermath.

It was Baekhyun.

And he’s driving himself to the brink of uncertainty, but he could care less.

After all, it’s Baekhyun.

None other than Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famehorse po ako kaya guys you can comment your insights,, w0w insights,, about this story. [insert the shy shy shy fing0rs with the pleading emoji].


	7. that hurricane named chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hurricanes’ impact are reported to be expected so people would be prepared.
> 
> but some, despite of being reported, still have its vicinity left in awe as no one ever really could say beforehand how massive its impact would be.
> 
> in baekhyun’s case, chanyeol happened to be that type of hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patalastas lang but i’m so happy that jongdae is now a dad!!! huhuhu tapos baekhyun’s second alb rin and yixing’s 4th child and at the same time, junmyeon’s enlistment :(( 
> 
> fly high and serve well, leadernim!
> 
> ps, can i just say hayi and chanyeol’s voice in one song is a freaking bomb??? BOMB MAN
> 
> pps, special tnx to my fren for giving me the song lose it by swmrs as i asked her what song would be the best if someone would recommend a song to someone else dahil the song’s a bomb too !!!

* * *

“May nahanap ka na bang part time, badette?”

Baekhyun inhales sharply.

“Wala pa nga eh.”

“Nag-inquire kasi ako dun sa book store na nag-part time ako before kaso ‘di raw kasi sila accepting ngayon eh. Pero don’t worry, B, kapag may alam ako, sasabihan agad kita.”

Nginitian naman ni Baekhyun si Jongdae, looking sa kaibigan niya with that legendary pleading emoji.

“Thank you, Dae. Naghahanap din ako eh, kaso kasi wala rin akong makita.” Baekhyun sighs, at ngumuso pa habang mahigpit na hinawakan ang mug na hawak niya na kanina pa.

It’s Saturday and they’re at Kyungsoo’s place. It’s like the fate conspired with the universe dahil at some days, pare-pareho silang walang pasok kapag Saturday and it’s like their tradition na sa place ni Kyungsoo mag-stay every Saturday comes. Mag-isa lang kasi si Kyungsoo sa condo nito dahil working at permanent resident ang parents nito sa States. Dito lang talaga sa Manila nag-aral ng college si Kyungsoo since hindi siya nakapag-take ng SAT doon. Taray, diba. Akala mo anak ng napakayamang business tycoon ang peg ni Kyungsoo.

So, in order for Kyungsoo not to feel alone at weekends, Jongdae and Baekhyun do accompany him and stay overnight at minsan din ay bigla-bigla na silang silang bumibisita. Actually, aakalain mo na rin talaga na bahay na rin nila Baekhyun at Jongdae ang condo niya dahil masyado nang feel at home ang mga ito.

Kyungsoo arrived at the balcony naman na tinatambayan at the moment ni Jongdae at Baekhyun, may dala-dala itong pambansang pagkain ng magto-tropa na umuusok-usok pa ng slight. Siyempre, ano pa ba?

Walang iba kundi Pancit Canton.

Nilapag naman ni Kyungsoo ang dala niya at umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun, humigop muna siya sa napakaganda niyang mug na may design na Penguin as gifted by none other than Baekhyun Byun nang tanungin siya ni Jongdae.

“Ikaw, Soo? Wala ka bang alam na pwedeng pasukan ni Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “Wala eh, I tried checking din ‘yung mga pinagtanungan ko sa mga kakilala ko pero same case with you, hindi pa sila tumatanggap for now.”

“Kahit urgent?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Kahit urgent.”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh naman kaya napatingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo, “B, kapag need mo ng financial support, pwede mo akong lapitan ah? ‘Wag ka mahiya, alam kong nahihiya ka kahit papaano dahil alam ko namang si Jongdae lang ang makapal ang mukha sating tatlo.”

Napataas naman ng kilay si Jongdae, “Napaka-puta mo, Kyungsoo.”

“Pero, seryoso nga,” Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang salamin niya bago nagsalita, “I’m willing to help you, B.”

Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo, pati na rin kay Jongdae. Kahit binabardagol talaga siya nitong mga kaibigan niya at times, thankful siya sa mga ‘to.

For the nth time, bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun.

“Sana nga makahanap na.”

Maya-maya rin ay tumayo si Kyungsoo at may kinuha mula sa kitchen niya, at siya namang simangot ni Jongdae nang inihatag ni Kyungsoo ang dala nito sa lamesa ng balcony na pinagtatambayan nila.

“Puta, ano ‘yan, Soo?”

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongdae, “Duh, edi biscuits? Bulag ka?”

“Tangina,” Hindi naman alam ni Jongdae kung matatawa siya o ano, samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay pinapanood lang ang dalawang kaibigan niya. Nang malinaw na nakita ni Baekhyun ang dala ni Kyungsoo, takang nagtanong siya.

“Wait, diba ganyan yung itsura ng mga biscuits na—”

“Yup!” Mabilisang pagputol sa kanya ni Jongdae na may kasama pang pag-snap ng fingers, “Tangina ni Kyungsoo, hinainan tayo ng kape at biscuits na binibigay sa mga lamay. Ang sama talaga ng ugali ampota?”

Nakanganga namang tumingin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na parang walang pake sa mga kaganapan at prenteng umupo pa sa upuan niya.

“What?”

“Wow,” Mahabang pagbanggit ni Jongdae at ‘di makapaniwalang tatawa-tawa, “Ikaw lang ang nag-iisang tao na hahatagan ang mga kaibigan niya ng pagkain ng parang sa mga lamay! Puta, Kyungsoo, iba ka rin? Ano ‘to, burol? Baka naman may sopas ka pa diyan? Sige na, ilabas mo na! Kung may baraha rin, ilabas mo na rin!”

Kung kanina moshi moshi ang atmosphere nilang magkakaibigan, ngayon naman back to normal atmosphere na sila at balik sa kagaguhan. The duality, shet.

“Expert na expert ka diyan Jongdae, ah?” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman inirapan siya ni Jongdae.

“Duh, laking Tondo ‘to.”

“Batang kalye ‘yan si Jongdae eh,” Sabat ni Kyungsoo kaya naman tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae.

“I have the best childhood memories naman. Eh kayo ba?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Sakto lang, pero mukha namang ikaw ang may best childhood satin. ‘Di na kami lalaban.”

“Aba dapat lang,” Sassy remark ni Jongdae kaya naman natawa si Kyungsoo.

“Kaya tingnan mo, mukha siyang kalye.”

Inirapan naman ni Jongdae si Kyungsoo, “‘Di ako natutuwa sayo, Kyungsoo.”

“Mapalitan na nga password ng Netflix ko,” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mabilis na umalma si Jongdae pati na rin si Baekhyun kasi naman hello, siya ang nanonood sa Parasite #2.

“Siyempre, joke lang! Ano ka ba naman diyan?”

“Oo nga naman, Kyungsoo. Kahit si Jongdae na lang tanggalin mo!”

“Ay wow, sumasapaw!” Napalingon naman si Jongdae kay Baekhyun, “Laglagero ka ah! Sige, my time to laglag na rin. Akala mo wala akong na-discover sayo?”

Sabay na nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo, na curious sa chika ni Jongdae samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay takang-taka.

“Ano ‘yan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo and Jongdae took that as the cue to speak.

“Hah, nahuli ka ng Dispatch, Baekhyun!”

“Anong dispatch na sinasabi mo naman?”

Hindi naman pinansin ni Jongdae ang tanong ni Baekhyun, “Soo, alam mo ba,” Siniko pa nito si Kyungsoo habang tumataas-taas ang kilay at nakatitig ng malisyoso kay Baekhyun, “Alam mo bang may kadate lagi ‘yan si Baekhyun?”

“Excuse me?” Mabilisang sagot ni Baekhyun kaya naman sinalag siya ni Jongdae.

“Don’t even deny it, Baekhyun! Akala mo ah, dalawang beses ko nang nakikitang may kinikita kang Atenean!”

Nag-loading naman for a moment si Baekhyun, “At kelan naman?”

“Last Monday at Wednesday! Nung Monday, exact 3:43 in the afternoon at noong Wednesday naman, 7:35 ng gabi! Kita ko ‘yon! I saw it with my own two eyes,” Halos exaggerated pang kwento ni Jongdae, “Though hindi ko lang naaninag mukha nun kasi laging may suot na cap eh. Ang bummer talaga. Oh, oh! With all these details na, subukan mo pang i-deny ‘yan?”

The ever College Scholar with the IQ of 175, and with his photographic memory, hindi na bago kay Baekhyun na Jongdae knows and remembers all the deets talaga. Detailed na detailed! Forensics who?

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun kaso pumagitna na si Kyungsoo with matching hand gestures pa, “Teka nga, teka nga. Naguguluhan ako.”

“Honestly, ako rin. Explain, Baekhyun!” Gatong pa ni Jongdae, “I’m really certain na Atenean ‘yung kasama mo kasi by the looks pa lang! Kaya pala push na push mo ‘yang Atenean agenda mo ha! May kinikita ka! Sabi-sabi ka pa saking nasa Ateneo love life ko eh ikaw naman pala ‘yun! Aba, aba. Aba talaga! At kelan pa ‘yan? Akala ko ba kayo ni Sehun Oh? Sagot!”

“Teka, bakit naman nadamay si Sehun dito?” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Aba, bakit ba! Lagi rin kayong magkasama nun eh! Akala mo ‘di namin napapansin?”

Napahilamos na lang ng mukha si Baekhyun out of frustration dahil sa sunod-sunod na tanong ni Jongdae. Feeling niya siya ‘yung sibuyas at bawang sa Spaghetti sauce dahil gisang gisa siya ngayon. Feeling niya rin nasa hot seat siya at nasa harap niya ang mga magulang niya na ini-interrogate siya dahil may nagawa siyang kagaguhan sa eskwelehan niya.

Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo at alam niyang curious din ito at hinihintay siyang magsalita. Humugot naman siya ng malalim na hininga bago nagsimula.

“Okay, ‘yung nakita mo, si Chanyeol Park ‘yun,” Panimula pa lang ni Baekhyun pero sumabat agad si Jongdae.

“Teka, Chanyeol Park? ‘Yan ba ‘yung player ng Blue Eagles? Wait, I know him by his name! Friend ‘yan ni Junmyeon ah? ‘Yung Atenean friend ko rin?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, “Diba sabi ko nga sayo before, ‘yung client na binigay nung friend mo na si Junmyeon, player ng Blue Eagles? Siya ‘yun.”

“Okay, but I never expected na ‘yun na pala ‘yung client something or whatever mo,” Jongdae blabs before nodding his head, “Anyway, sige, proceed.”

Baekhyun blows a wind. Puta, daig pa ni Jongdae ang abogado na nang-iinterogate ng suspect. Tapos si Kyungsoo naman ‘yung prosecutor. Ampota.

Baekhyun continues, “Tapos ayun, we kind of had a deal, we’ll go out of dates kapag na-perfect niya exams niya and such. Eh, hindi ko rin alam bakit ako umoo! Basta.”

“Nagtataka ka pa eh isa ka ring pokpok,” Comment ni Kyungsoo kaya naman natawa si Jongdae.

“Ampota neto ni Kyungsoo. Minsan na nga lang mag-comment, nangyuyurak pa ng pagkatao. ‘Wag naman straight to the point!”

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes sa dalawa niyang kaibigan before telling the whole details, and including doon ‘yung nangyaring disaster sa kanila ni Chanyeol and ‘yung effort nito para mag-reconcile sila. Jongdae made faces naman and minsan, napapataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo.

“The effort naman na bumyahe ng ilang oras. Bawing bawi naman doon. Pero ‘wag ka pa rin papalinlang, Baekhyun ha! Tinuruan tayo ng Sexbomb na lumaban. Anyway, kamusta naman ‘yung first date niyo kuno?”

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder, “Okay naman. Nature na niya ata ‘yung gagong attitude niya pero I came to know naman na mabait siya.”

“No, I mean, anong ganap?”

Napaisip naman si Baekhyun, “Wala naman? Puta, dinala lang ata ako sa mall para panoorin siya maglaro ng Basketball sa arcade.”

“Marami akong kilala and as far as I know, siya ata ‘yung star player ng Blue Eagles? And chika ni Junmyeon Kim, fuck boy daw ‘yan ah? Hoy, teka, Baekhyun, umamin ka nga. Pinaglalaruan ka ba niyan?”

Baekhyun snorts, “Ako? Jongdae? Paglalaruan? Kelan pa?”

“Kung tanga tanga ka, baka ngayon.” Mabilis na sagot ni Jongdae.

Ngumisi naman si Baekhyun habang winawagayway pa ang forefinger niya as if saying no, “Definitely not. ‘Di ako magse-settle sa ganun.”

“Siguraduhin mo ‘yan ah? Baka lumapit ka na lang samin lumuluha ka na ng dugo diyan. Dadagdagan ko pa ‘yang iniinda mo kapag nangyari ‘yun.”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh dahil sa remarks ni Jongdae. Magsasalita pa sana siya pero naunahan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh diba.. gusto ka ni Sehun Oh?”

Mabilis namang napalingon si Baekhyun at Jongdae kay Kyungsoo at titig na titig pa sila dito, kaya naman na-conscious si Kyungsoo ng slight.

“Oh, bakit? Hindi ba?”

“Saan mo naman nasagap ‘yan, Soo?” Feeling naman ni Baekhyun sobrang ridiculous ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Eh kasi, totoo naman. Hello? Gusto siya ni Sehun? Kailan pa? Minsan talaga, ang out of the blue ni Kyungsoo.

“Akala ko may something sa inyo?” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo kaya naman mas lalong natawa si Baekhyun, pero ginatungan ito ni Jongdae.

“Honestly, same. Wala bang something sa inyo?”

“Wala!” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun at emphasized na emphasized niya pa ito, “Tagal ko nang sinasabi ‘yan ah!”

“Lagi kasi kayong magkasama.”

“Psh,” Baekhyun makes face, “Eh, thesis partner nga kami, diba? Siyempre, kailangan naming gawin pareho ‘yun. Alangan namang petiks lang ako dito? Nakakahiya naman.”

“Ba’t defensive ka diyan, beh?” Nang-iinis na tanong ni Jongdae pero imbis na si Baekhyun ang mainis, mission failed siya dahil si Kyungsoo ang nainis sa tanong niya.

“Tigilan mo nga kakatawag ng beh, Jongdae. Ang cringeworthy. Parang tawagan ng mga nagpa-plastikan na grade 7 o grade 8.”

“Wow ha,” Tatawa-tawang sabi ni Jongdae, “Inis ka na niyan, beh?”

Bigla namang hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang glasses na suot niya, “Tanggalin ko muna salamin ko. Ayoko munang makita si Jongdae, naalibadbaran ako.”

“Wow, ang arte mo naman diyan! Anyway, Baekhyun,” Napalingon naman si Baekhyun kay Jongdae, “Sure ka talaga ah? Walang something sa inyo ni Sehun?”

“Ang kulit naman ng lahi mo, Jongdae,” Almost annoyed nang sagot ni Baekhyun, “If ever naman, bakit itatago ko sa inyo? I swear, wala talaga. At kung gusto niya talaga ako, hindi naman ako manhid at mararamdaman ko ‘yun. Pero wala naman talaga? Platonic lang talaga, I swear.”

“Galit na si beh,” Smitten na sabi ni Jongdae at inis na nag-groan naman si Kyungsoo upon hearing the word na kinaiinisan niya, “Anyway, as per Junmyeon, anak ng isang Mayor ‘yan si Chanyeol. So if ever din maging kayo niyan, edi may dad in law ka ng politician? Wow, Ivy Aguas! Lily Cruz! I am indestructible!”

Inirapan naman ni Baekhyun si Jongdae dahil sa kagaguhan nito.

“Wait, eh diba anak din ng Mayor si Sehun?” Singit ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo nga pala! Wow, coincidence ba ‘yan? Ganyan pala ang mga tipo ni Baekhyun, mga anak ng mayor. Tirador ka, ghorl?” Say ni Jongdae na may kasama pang halakhak.

“Tangina mo, Jongdae?” Defensive na say ni Baekhyun, “First of all, magkapatid sila.”

“Bitch, what? Sinong magkapatid?” Confused na tanong ng kaibigan niya.

Baekhyun sighs before answering, “Si Sehun at Chanyeol. Magkapatid sila.”

“All this time, Baekhyun? Wala kang sinasabi?”

“Ah, naalala ko na,” Kyungsoo suddenly blurts out kaya naman napalingon sa kanya ang dalawa, “Kaya pala familiar though. Ayan ‘yung kinu-kwento ni Jongin.”

“Anong drama mo naman diyan, badette? At anong kwento naman ‘yan? Teka nga, ako naman nagugulat sa mga reveleyshuns ha!”

“No, I remember may one time na kinwento kasi si Jongin na kapatid daw ni Sehun and they’re totally not in good terms, or hindi sila close, something like that. Ngayon ko lang naalala na Chanyeol ‘yung name nun.”

“Bakit ngayon mo lang sinasabi ‘yan?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Jongdae, mukha ba akong chismoso? And, wala naman akong pakelam sa mga hindi ko kilala. Tsaka sabi ko nga, nakakalimutan ko mga kinu-kwento sakin unless ma-recall.”

Baekhyun shrugs. In years of knowing Kyungsoo, alam naman na nila ang ugali ni Kyungsoo.

“Now, kilala mo na sila, Soo. Anyway, Baekhyun, naiipit ka sa nag-uumpugang bato ah? Magkapatid pa!” Parang amused na sabi ni Jongdae na may kasama pang tawa, “Pero, shet, magkapatid pala sila? Pero I wouldn’t know din, ni hindi ko pa naman kasi nakikita ng personal or malapitan ‘yang Chanyeol. Wala lang, kagulat lang.”

“Ewan ko sayo Jongdae, napakadaldal mo,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes for the nth time, “Bakit maiipit? Eh wala namang ganap samin. I just know the two, that’s all.”

“Minsan talaga, napapaisip ako bakit ka napunta sa UP, ganun? Matalino ka nga, dense ka naman!”

“‘Di ako dense, Dae! Well, for me, wala naman kasi talagang something, and I don’t assume unless stated.”

“But lawyers initially use their assumptions to support their claims, so it plays an important role.”

“With proofs.” Madiin na sagot ni Baekhyun pabalik.

“And yours has.” Jongdae shrugs kaya naman Baekhyun didn’t have a choice but to let out a groan.

“Ang tigas talaga ng mukha mo, Jongdae!”

“Talo ka lang, bff.”

Isang matalim na irap naman ang binigay ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya bago inabot ang cellphone niya na nasa lamesa. Sakto namang pagbukas niya, bumungad sa kanya ang message ni Chanyeol.

_“Hey, good morning. It’s not really in my nature to send good morning texts but I’ve been listening to this song and all I could think of was you — and the first time we met. Anyway, take care, Hyun.”_

Along with the message was a Spotify link of a song, entitled Lose It by SWMRS. Baekhyun wasn’t familiar with the song kaya naman he reached for his earphone na nasa lamesa rin.

“And then ayun nga sabi ko dun sa babaeng lumalandi kay Mins—”

‘Di na narinig pa ni Baekhyun ang kung anumang kinu-kwento ni Jongdae dahil agad na niyang pinasak sa tenga niya ‘yung earphone to listen sa kanta, and he also searched for the lyrics na rin.

The song was nice, really nice that he feels like he could listen to it forever. Kind of gives that retro feeling and under the sun relaxation feels. Baekhyun started to be amazed with Chanyeol’s music taste naman. Iba rin pala ang music taste ng isang ‘to. Definitely the ones he never heard of pa but suit naman sa taste niya.

Also, it’s his first time na someone recommended a music for him. More like, dedicated if you would say.

Baekhyun was just bobbing his head along with the song rhythm and he couldn’t help but to smile a little dahil the song really gives off that mellow but relaxing feeling.

SWMRS really might be hitting some points at those lyrics.

Indeed, if his favorite songs make him think of Chanyeol, he’s gonna lose it.

🧹 🧹 🧹

As the sunlight rays streak just right on his face, Chanyeol felt like his soul was generated back to his land body. He emits a loud groan as he slowly opens his eyes to catch an eyesight of whoever the culprit was of his disturbed slumber, and releases an even more loud groan upon seeing who the person was.

“Good morning?” Nakabusangot pang pambati nito at padabog na binaba ang kurtina ng bintana ng kwarto niya.

Inis namang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang unan sa tabi niya at planong itakip sa mukha niya since he wanted to go back to his sleep again pero bago niya pa magawa ‘yun, he felt something that was thrown to his face, making him even more awake than he is already.

“Ano ba?” Irita niyang tanong sa kapatid niya na nakahalukipkip pa at pinapanood lang siya.

“Mama asked me to call you for a lunch daw, since kanina ka pa tulog diyan like the Señorito you are that you even missed the breakfast. Hello, kuya? It’s almost 2 PM na and tulog ka pa rin?”

Chanyeol lets out a groan for the nth time, throwing a flare look sa kapatid niya, “Can’t you guys start without me? Also, why are you guys still here ba? ‘Di pa ba kayo babalik ng Canada?”

“‘Yan pa talaga prinoblema mo, ha?”

“Your presence is so irritating, Shuhua.”

“Eh ikaw, kelan ka pupunta ng LA?”

Chanyeol quickly glances at his younger sister and just shrugs as his response, “Tell them I’m not joining for lunch. Go down na, I’m not in the mood to leave my bed yet.”

“Fine! Kapag umalis na kami ni ate, don’t even dare to miss us ah.”

And the next thing Chanyeol heard was the sound of his door being slammed. He runs his palm through his face naman before grabbing his phone, rummaging through his usual go-to and favorite playlist.

With his phone still clutched on his hand, nalipat naman ang tingin niya sa bagay na binato ng kapatid niya sa kanya kanina, and the plushie toy came to his sight.

Chanyeol grabs it and stares at it for a minute, shoulders shrugging as he remembers where it came from. That plushie was the one na nakuha niya sa clawing machine in that one mall arcades, which happened nang kasama niya si Baekhyun.

To make it short and specific, that one time na nag-date sila ni Baekhyun, as per Chanyeol names.

That was the time naman na Lose It by SWMRS started playing, and there, from the starting lyrics, the scenario of him and Baekhyun’s first meeting flashed on his mind. Naalala niya pa some of his words kaya naman Chanyeol unconsciously let out a chortle, shaking his head even.

Chanyeol stands up from his bed, his palm running through his nape while his other hand rummages through his contact list, sending a message to a certain someone. After a while, he felt his tummy grumbling.

He groans naman because he really doesn’t want to go down, hindi naman siya ‘yung type na sasabay makikain sa pamilya niya. Baka sabunin lang siya ng tatay niya, o kaya naman kamustahin ‘yung pag-aaral niya. He’s not ready to be the hot seat of the family.

Kung pwede nga lang talaga, dun na siya magmo-move nang tuluyan sa condo niya but his mom would never allow him, kaya no choice siya but umuwi minsan dito sa house nila whenever there’s something important.

Wala namang gathering na naganap kahapon o ngayon, pumunta lang si Chanyeol sa bahay nila last night and decided to sleep the night here dahil may kukunin lang siya sa studio niya. Some intruments na gagamitin niya for their gig. Then the next morning, supposed to be aalis na siya agad but he didn’t expect naman na aabutin siya ng tanghali sa tulog niya.

It’s almost 2:30 nang napagdesisyunan niyang maligo na and pack up na rin. Like he said, hindi naman niya balak na mag-stay pa sa house nila further, although naisipan niya munang kumain before going out dahil nagugutom na talaga siya.

Heading out sa kitchen, he was almost glad na wala nang tao doon. Meaning, he can take the kitchen all his want na and no prying eyes set on him. Although OA lang talaga siya, honestly.

Grabbing some cereals and a milk dahil hello? Diet daw po siya, he needs to take care of his hunk body raw, and as he was supposed to put on his bowl na, sakto pagharap niya, he was greeted by Sehun’s presence.

Siguro mga 3 seconds munang tinitigan ni Chanyeol si Sehun before he proceeds on what he’s supposed to do.

“Nandito ka pala?” Chanyeol says, and Sehun didn’t respond. Instead, umupo pa ito sa bar stool ‘di kalayuan sa kanya as he shrugs.

“Honestly, sayo ako nagulat eh. Nandito ka pala?”

Chanyeol draws his shoulder naman as he speaks, “Bawal ba?”

“Tch,” Sehun grunts, “Wala akong sinabi.”

‘Di naman na sinagot pa ni Chanyeol ang kapatid niya at sumubo na siya, pero mukhang ‘di siya titigilan ni Sehun dahil hindi man lang ito umalis at pinapanood pa ang bawat galaw niya.

Dahil hindi papatalo si Chanyeol, tinitigan niya ang kapatid niya pabalik hanggang sa maconscious ito. Pero hindi ata uso ang word na ‘yun kay Sehun dahil unbothered pa itong nag-cross arms.

“Pinopormahan mo ba si Baekhyun?”

Mas lalo namang lumalim ang tingin ni Chanyeol kay Sehun at nagsalubong na rin ang kilay niya, “We’re going out on dates, why?”

“Tch,” Sehun clicks his tongue, “Kung may balak kang gaguhin, Chanyeol, ‘wag si Baekhyun.”

Feeling naman ni Chanyeol mas lalong nagsalubong ang kilay niya, “I called it dibs kay Baekhyun ages ago. Anong problema mo?”

“Dibs to gago?”

Chanyeol was slowly getting pikon na pero he composed himself. Ano na naman ba kasing problema neto ni Sehun?

“May I tell you, if you’re after party and fun shit lang, ‘wag si Baekhyun ang pagdiskitahan mo. Besides, he’s troubled these days dahil sa family problems niya. Can you be a little considerate?”

Napipikon mang tuluyan na si Chanyeol, he instead focused on what he heard from sa kapatid niya, “What? May problema si Baekhyun?”

“I’m not in the right feet to say it pero for his sake and to save your kagaguhans, yes, he is. He’s currently finding a part time and you’re sneaking him out to dates?”

“Ano bang problema mo?” Chanyeol was slowly getting lose of his grip but he maintained to compose himself again, “So what if I’m having dates with him? Bakit ko ba kailangang ipaliwanag sayo na hindi ko ginagago si Baekhyun?”

“Kasi kilala kita, Chanyeol.” Matiim ang titig ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

‘Di naman na nagsayang pa ng oras si Chanyeol at nilapag ang kinakain niya sa island bar ng kitchen nila, throwing one last look kay Sehun before he goes up to his studio and grabs the instruments he’s planning to bring along with him. After all, ito naman ang pinunta niya dito.

He’s a little hungry pero he guess he’ll just cook for himself kapag nakarating na siya sa condo niya. Doon, wala pang mambu-bwisit sa kanya at mangti-trigger din. Yes, he’s talking about Sehun.

With a guitar on his back, and some paraphernalia on his hand, as soon as he stepped in sa living room nila, he saw Sehun standing at one area. Good, because he’s planning to say some few words to him.

“Kung talagang kilala mo ako,” As soon as he speaks, Sehun looked at him as he mutters those words, “Dapat alam mo kung kailan ako seryoso at hindi.”

Chanyeol stared at his brother for few seconds before heading out to their garage, hoping his words had gotten to Sehun’s skull.

🧹 🧹 🧹

“Baekhyun, diba may class ka pa ng 3:30?”

Baekhyun shakes his head as a response sa tanong ni Kyungsoo, “Ngayon? Actually, wala. Bakit?”

“Ah, kung wala kasi, hindi kita masasamahan ngayon. May class ako around that time eh.”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, “It’s fine! Siguro, uuwi na lang din ako? Since mamaya pa ang uwi ni Jongdae and matatagalan naman ako kapag hinintay ko kayong dalawa.”

“B, if nahihirapan ka mag-uwian from Diliman to your house, you can always stay sa unit ko, ah? Para ‘di na hassle for you.”

“Ang sweet mo, Soo,” Natawa naman si Baekhyun as he sees Kyungsoo making face at his statement, “Pero, thank you ah? Kaya ko naman, 3 years ko nang ginagawa ‘to, sanay na sanay naman na ako.”

“Yeah, pero, basta. In case nahihirapan ka? You know I’m always willing to help you naman. Tsaka, kulang na nga lang din ilagay ko pangalan niyo ni Jongdae as owners nung unit ko, lakas niyo eh. Parang gusto ko na nga lang ako mag-adjust. Pero, yes, just tell me Baekhyun, ha?”

Baekhyun juts out his lips as he stares fondly at Kyungsoo. The fact na pinuntahan din siya nito sa building niya just to check up on him kahit na araw araw naman sila nagkikita. Grabe, Baekhyun feels so blessed talaga to have his friends? Kahit ba lagi silang nagbabardagulan ng mga ‘to, deep inside, they know they still care for each other and they’re really willing to help each other as well in times of distressed situations.

As for Baekhyun, everything’s going well naman na for him and he just needs to find a part time to help his Mama pa rin. Besides, Senior High School na rin kasi ‘yung kapatid niyang si Bochog and hello, hindi rin biro ang SHS and the gastusin. Baekhyun feels like he’s the breadwinner of the family. Well, actually, he’s close to that na.

“Sino palang kasama mo mamaya pag-uwi mo, Soo? Hindi ka raw masasamahan din ni Jongdae kasi alam mo naman ‘yun, feeling busy for today. Kung wala kang kasama, hihintayin na lang kita.”

Mabilis namang umiling si Kyungsoo, “Ah, hindi! May kasama naman na ako pag-uwi.”

Baekhyun felt his chismoso bones alive, “Uy, sino ‘yan? May kasama ka?”

“Si ano,” Humina naman ang boses ni Kyungsoo, “Si Jongin.”

Pero dahil sanay na sa mga scorching tea si Baekhyun, malinaw na malinaw sa tenga niya ang pangalang binanggit ni Kyungsoo, “Wow! Wow talaga! Ano na bang status niyo? Kayo na ba? Sabihin mo, Kyungsoo!”

Inirapan naman siya ni Kyungsoo, “Ang chismoso mo. Ba’t ‘di mo asikasuhin ‘yang love life mo?

Baekhyun lets out a laugh sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “Wala akong ganun! Ano ba! ‘Wag mo ngang iniiba ‘yung topic diyan? Ano nga kasi? ‘Di mo man lang kinu-kwento full details samin ni Jongdae!”

“Si Ate Charo ba kayo? Bakit idudulog ko pa sa inyo?”

Baekhyun squeezes his lips to the side lang. Kilala niya si Kyungsoo and nag-iinarte lang ‘tong kaibigan niya. Pero maya-maya rin magku-kwento na ‘yan.

“Kasi naman. Basta, nanliligaw siya.” Pahina nang pahina na sabi ni Kyungsoo. See? Maarte lang ‘tong kaibigan niya, pero ‘di mo na lang mamamalayan, full details na sinasabi niya.

“Hello? Manliligaw lang siya pero I dominate saming dalawa. I was not born a bottom, bitch. I dominate.”

Baekhyun makes face, “Ano ba ‘yan Kyungsoo bakit naman napunta na diyan? Tinatanong ko lang naman ano status niyo ni Jongin!”

“Nanliligaw nga!” Kyungsoo says, somewhere in the middle of being annoyed and concealing his <giddiness>, “Kulit neto oh, basta ayun nga.”

“Eh matagal na siyang nanliligaw sayo diba?”

“Not officially.”

“Amputa,” Baekhyun exclaims, slightly laughing, “May pa official and unofficial ka pa diyan, Kyungsoo. Ang dami mong kaartehan.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Bakit ka ba nangingielam diyan? Asikasuhin mo ‘yung sayo.”

Baekhyun releases a frustrated grunt, “Wala nga sabi ako nun, ang kulit mo naman!”

“Eh gusto ka nga ni Sehun Oh diba?”

Napapikit naman si Baekhyun sa kakulitan ni Kyungsoo. Tuwing magkakasama kasi sila, simula nung sinabi ni Kyungsoo ‘yon, hindi na siya tinantanan ni Jongdae at lagi na siyang inaasar nito. Tinatanong din kung anong ganap sa kanila ni Sehun. Sabi pa nga niya, hindi na raw niya crush si Sehun dahil pinapaubaya niya na ‘to kay Baekhyun. Rold, please give him strength and patience dahil hindi biro ang magkaroon ng gantong kakulit na kaibigan. Ahmen.

“Ewan ko sayo, Kyungsoo. Ang kulit niyo ni Jongdae.”

“Luh, bakit, minsan ko lang naman sabihin ‘yan ah? Actually, pangalawang beses pa lang ngayon. Tsaka, I just know,” Kyungsoo says, shrugging, “Basta, ‘di mo ‘yun mage-gets.”

“At bakit naman?”

“Kasi boba ka.”

Kung made-describe lang ni Baekhyun ang face niya ngayon, isa siyang awkward na nakangiting emoji. Tangina rin naman kasi ni Kyungsoo at ng mga salitaan nito.

Mga ilang minuto rin at maya-maya ay nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sa kanila kasing tatlo, si Kyungsoo ang pinakang-punctual sa kanila at kahit kailan talaga, hindi mo makikitang late si Kyungsoo. Kaya kahit 30 minutes pa bago magsimula ang klase, talagang umaalis na ito sa tabi nila para pumunta sa next building niya. In which Baekhyun wonders paano nagagawa ni Kyungsoo ‘yon.

Because if you would ask Jongdae and Kyungsoo kung gaano ka-punctual si Baekhyun, definitely they’d give you the tangang-tanga expression as if it’s the most ridiculous question they ever received.

Yes, once in a blue moon lang talaga maging punctual si Baekhyun. Akala mo kung sinong artista eh, feeling VIP lagi. Pero bakit ba, deserve naman niya mag-inarte. Hello, siya nga lang kasi talaga ang maganda sa pamilyang ito. No objections, your honor.

After Kyungsoo left, hindi naman alam ni Baekhyun saan na siya pupulutin. Chos. Siguro mga 10 minutes muna siyang nagnilay-nilay at nang nasa 9 minute stamp na siya at malapit na siya sa desisyong uuwi na siya, tsaka naman nagmaganda ang cellphone niya at nagring nang sunod sunod.

Naintriga naman siya pagkakita ng caller name. At sino pa nga ba? It’s none other than Chanyeol.

Actually, almost one week na rin simula nung huli silang nagkita and he’s not really sure with the reason. Although hindi naman siya nakakaligtaang i-message ni Chanyeol kada araw just to check up on him. Baekhyun doesn’t know why Chanyeol is doing that naman. He just snobs at the idea na pinopormahan siya ni Chanyeol dahil if so, who knows na baka tinetest lang siya nito? Tsk, mahirap na ano. Sabi nga sa UP cheer, matalino! Matalino ang isang isko. Cheurk.

“Uy?” Pambungad niya nang sagutin niya ang call. Hindi uso sa kanya ang call manners. Or maybe, sanay lang talaga siya na bardagulin si Chanyeol.

“Where are you?” Tanong nito pabalik kaya naman slight na nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun.

“Uh, nasa campus? Saan pa ba?”

“Alright,” Baritone ang boses nito, “Are you free?”

Baekhyun bit his lips naman. Mga gantong galawan ni Chanyeol, alam na niya ang mga tactics nito. Hay nako naman kasi, ano na naman bang problema nito? Although Chanyeol’s voice sounded so tempting, medyo tinatamad din kasi siya. Pero, Chanyeol’s voice really sounded so tempting like, parang ‘yung mga nang-aalok ng networking na mahi-hypnotize ka talaga at mapapasabi ka na lang na, yes, open minded ka for business. Chos.

“Silence means yes. I’ll go pick you up.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened naman for a moment, “Hoy ka naman diyan? Desisyon ‘to oh?”

Narinig naman niya ang malumanay buntong-hininga ni Chanyeol on the other line, “Baekhyun, it’s my treat. Just go out with me. Just this time.”

Baekhyun clamped his lips for seconds, “‘Di ako naniniwala sa mga just this time just this time mo, Chanyeol ha. Pero, fine. Up to you.”

He heard Chanyeol’s mellow laugh on the other line, “Cute. Anyway, I’m off to go. Where are you, anyway?”

Baekhyun sighs in defeat, “SE.”

“You know, knowing you for how many weeks got me used to UP terms na rin. Tsk,” He heard Chanyeol’s tongue clicking on the other line, “The things I become because of you.”

Baekhyun’s frown slightly deepens, “Ha? Ha? Sorry, ‘di ko marinig? Ano? Mahal na ang meat ng baka? Sorry, choppy ka talaga eh, huhu. Bakit naman nagsara tindahan nila Aling Pasing? Tsaka ano? Graduate na rin si Junjun? Ha? Ano? Teka, ‘di ko talaga marinig. Baba ko na ha? Choppy ka talaga eh.”

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol muttering out “What? Baekhyun, ang weird mo” but he didn’t hear anything further na dahil he dropped the call na.

Alam niya kasing babanat na naman si Chanyeol and as much as Baekhyun is <used> to it, he’s an awkward pie and he doesn’t know how to cope up with Chanyeol’s banats.

Baka ang masagot niya pa, “Kotse ka ba? Kasi ang english ng kotse ay car” sa mga biglaang banat nito. Bakit ba.

Bilang dumadaloy na sa dugo niya ang most obedient kid ng taon, hindi naman na siya umalis sa place kung nasaan siya at the moment at hinintay na dumating si Chanyeol doon, which didn’t take long enough for him dahil minutes rin, may humintong kotse na hindi kalayuan sa pwesto niya.

Hindi siya pamilyar sa itsura ng kotse pero alam na niya agad kung sino ang laman noon, na mayamaya rin ay bumaba na at lumapit pa sa kanya.

“Let’s go?”

Paanyaya nito na nakalahad pa ang kamay. Ngunit hindi naman tumayo si Baekhyun at hinaguran pa ng tingin ang lalaking nasa harap niya, “Bakit naka-muscle tee ka lang?”

“Ah, this?” Tinapunan ng tingin ni Chanyeol ang suot niya bago tumingin kay Baekhyun, “Ang init kasi. Had to wear this.”

“Pumasok ka nang naka-ganyan lang?” Usisa ni Baekhyun kaya naman natawa si Chanyeol.

“No, I changed in my car at after may class. Bakit?” Lumapit naman si Chanyeol sa kanya, “Pinagdadamot mo ba sa iba makita biceps ko?”

“Sino ka naman diyan?” Pangbabara ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sabay tayo na, “Saan ba kasi tayo? Baka ipapanood mo na naman sakin ‘yang basketball skills mo ah? Pwede ba, Chanyeol. Tingin mo sakin, audience mo?”

Chanyeol grins, “Nope, hindi kita audience.”

“Eh ano pala?”

“Ikaw muse ko eh?” Chanyeol says with a shrug, although his voice sounded serious.

Baekhyun made face in return lang, at nagdire-diretso sa kotse ni Chanyeol as if lahat talaga ng hiya sa katawan niya eh naalis na, hopping sa shotgun seat which is usual pwesto na dahil nung one time na sa passenger seat siya naupo sa likod, he heard the biggest reklamo of his life ever dahil kadate daw siya ni Chanyeol, hindi PA niya.

Agad naman siyang sinundan ni Chanyeol at nilagay sa dashboard ang suot na sunglasses nito kanina. Bago nito paharurutin ang sasakyan, he ran his fingers through his hair muna at ipinilig ang ulo niya as if swaying his kind of long hair. Baekhyun didn’t deny naman na that was such a sight pero siyempre, he would never admit din na that indeed was such a sight. Hello, may pride siya.

“Been kinda stressed now so I thought of one place where I could just stare at city lights,” Chanyeol opens up, as he starts the engine.

“Bakit ka naman stressed?” Baekhyun curiously asks. Okay, hindi naman siya judger pero oo nga, ano namang magiging cause ng stress nito ni Chanyeol eh petiks petiks nga lang ‘to sa life niya?

“Haven’t you heard?” Chanyeol looks at him as he drives, his other hand clutched on the steering wheel while the other is on his thigh, “I’m taking my studies seriously now, Baekhyun.”

Ilang seconds namang nanahimik si Baekhyun bago siya nagpakawala ng malakas na tawa, “Entry mo ba ‘yan para sa April Fool’s? Masyadong maaga ah?”

Chanyeol’s brows knitted, “No. I’m serious, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, “Seryoso ba ‘yan, Chanyeol?”

“Yup,” Chanyeol answers without hesitations, his eyes focused on the road now, “Why would I lie to you, Baekhyun?”

“Aba, malay ko bang pina-prank mo na ako diyan at bigla mong ia-upload sa Youtube! Edi naging sikat pa ako. At least, kung magiging sikat pa ako, at least hindi uto-uto ‘yung image ko. Ano ba, Iskolar ako ng Bayan! Tsaka ayokong isabuhay ‘yung motto ni Jongdae na ‘A katangahan a day, is what Baekhyun say’ kaya we say no to being uto uto.”

Chanyeol shortly laughs at Baekhyun’s sentiment, pero kapagkuwa’y naging seryoso rin naman na siya, “If ever I had a Youtube channel naman, I won’t show you to my viewers.”

Sumimangot naman si Baekhyun, “Gaspang ng ugali mo ah. At bakit naman daw po?”

“Kasi you’re only mine to see.” Chanyeol answers, at natahimik naman si Baekhyun.

Gago, sino ka naman daw diyan para maging possessive, Chanyeol Park?

“Wait,” Chanyeol makes pahabol, “Or maybe, I really would show you.”

Despite of his loss for words, Baekhyun still asked, “Oh, eh bakit naman?”

“So people would know how lucky I am to have a sight of your beauty.”

Baekhyun makes face. Kung maka-banat ‘to si Chanyeol, akala mo naman mag-jowa sila. Hello, ganto po ba talaga bumanat ang mga Atenista? Talagang susubukin ang karupukan mo?

“Ang OA mo naman,” Baekhyun comments, in which Chanyeol laughed on pero he still replied, “No, I’m serious, Baekhyun.”

“Para ka kasing ano eh!” Baekhyun exclaims, and lumingon naman sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Says the one who mentioned so many weird things kanina?”

“Anong weird things?” Takang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Such as Aling Pasing and stuff. Baka? Junjun? What the fuck, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun acts unbothered, “Bakit ba, choppy ka naman talaga kanina eh!”

Sasagot pa sana si Chanyeol pero his car infotainment showed na someone was calling. Baekhyun sees naman na it was an unknown number pero sinagot pa rin ito ni Chanyeol.

“Oh? Sino ‘to?” Chanyeol asks and narinig naman ni Baekhyun ang sagot ng kausap nito.

“Gago, dude? This is Minho. You don’t know me, gago ka?”

Chanyeol answers, “Gago, your number’s not saved in my contacts lang. Why did you call ba?”

“Gago, dude! Ikaw na lang wala dito! Malapit na magalit si Coach. We have a practice, remember? Shit ka, pare. You know our practice is too tight this month.”

“Puta,” Chanyeol curses, replying to Minho after seconds of his silence, “Tell Coach I’m about to head off diyan. Kaso,” Chanyeol throws a glance at Baekhyun, “Kaso I’m with someone and I can’t just ditch him off since malayo pa ang place niya. Would it be okay if dadalhin ko siya in our venue?”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun and signals Chanyeol na it’s fine, pero hindi siya pinansin nito at hinintay ang response ni Minho.

“Gago, dude? What the fuck? Seryoso ka ba? Coach would be mad niyan! I mean, you know naman na bawal? And if so, you’d need a very acceptable reason.”

“I’ll take responsibility,” Chanyeol says with a final tone, “Really, I’m on my way na. Tell Coach I’ll be there in less than 20 minutes.”

“Gago, pare, bahala ka. Bilisan mo na rin, no joke, baka ‘di ka makalaro for the finals.”

‘Yun lang and Chanyeol ended the call. The taller male made a u-turn as he heads sa kung saan mang venue ng practice nila.

“Chanyeol, you can drop me na lang sa—”

“Baekhyun, can you take off your clothes muna?”

“Ha?”

Feeling naman ni Baekhyun nabingi siya. Gago, ano raw? Take off his clothes?

“I mean, shit, ‘yung lanyard mo,” Natatawang sambit ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit?”

“I’ll take you to our venue,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Bawal daw diba?”

“It’s fine naman, basta, just take off your lace.”

“Okay,” ‘Di naman na nagsalita pa si Baekhyun as he obeys Chanyeol’s words, “Pero, really, you don’t have to na dalhin naman ako doon and you can take me off naman back to—”

“Baekhyun, ‘wag kang makulit,” Chanyeol cuts him off, “Isn’t it obvious I want to be with you that’s why I’m bringing you with me?”

Baekhyun clamps his lips. Mukha rin kasing seryoso si Chanyeol kaya naman hindi na siya babanat pa.

“Nakalimutan mo ba talagang may practice kayo?” Baekhyun curiously asks after ng ilang minutes rin. ‘Di rin kasi siya makatiis.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “I just thought we don’t have for today?”

Baekhyun nods, “So like, biglaan ngayon?”

“Not really biglaan, since it’s understandable, ugh,” Chanyeol groans, “I just really wanted to see you, you know?”

Baekhyun kept his lips shut na lang the entire ride. Feeling kasi niya, bawat buka ng bibig niya, siya ring panghaharot ni Chanyeol sa kanya eh. Partida nagmamadali pa ‘yan ha.

Totoo nga rin ang sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil in 20 minutes, they arrived sa practice court na nga nila Chanyeol. The male parked the car naman and he even opened the door for Baekhyun. Ngumisi naman ito nang bumaba na si Baekhyun.

“Now, watch me play.”

Nang makapasok na sila sa court, Chanyeol directed him to sit at bleachers as he goes to his team naman. Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol was talking to their coach and mayamaya rin, Chanyeol looked at him at nginitian siya nito, even giving him a thumbs up after as if saying things are settled.

Baekhyun felt like he was a spy dahil nakikita niya kung paano mag-practice ang Blue Eagles. Shet, gusto niyang lumuhod sa harap ngayon ni Oble dahil he feels like he’s being a traitor talaga. Chos.

Ok, wala naman talaga siyang hilig sa Basketball at kung ano man but seeing Chanyeol in the court is like seeing a different Chanyeol. ‘Yung tipo ba na he feels like he’s been invited to Chanyeol’s world? That’s what he feels at the moment. Para kasing right now, he’s seeing Chanyeol and his own little world, where his passion lies, where his passion is.

Just like he said earlier, wala nga naman talaga siyang hilig sa Basketball kaya he’s never seen Chanyeol on court, even on UAAP. Even though he’s a UPMBT team, given na ‘yun, of course, but he really never took a special liking in Basketball, so this is the first time he had ever seen Chanyeol play on court.

Watching Chanyeol, he got to know why Chanyeol was indeed named as the star of their team. He couldn’t deny na Chanyeol really got the skills and napansin niya rin kasi na he’s a sharp 3 point shooter.

Grabe, sharp shooter talaga.

Mayamaya ay they called for a 10 minute break, and imbis na sa team niya pumunta si Chanyeol, instead, dumiretso ito kay Baekhyun at pawis na pawis pa ito. His sweats were dripping and hinihingal pa ito as he ran towards Baekhyun.

“Nauuhaw ka ba?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun with concern, in which Baekhyun shakes his head as a response.

“Nagugutom?” Chanyeol asks again, his gaze pierced on Baekhyun as he retorts with a voice full of concern, “Just tell me, Baekhyun. I have 10 minute break, I could go outside to buy you foods.”

“Chanyeol,” Natatawang sambit ni Baekhyun, “Dapat sarili mo tinatanong mo niyan eh. Pawis na pawis ka pa. Bakit ba ako inaasikaso mo dito? Sarili mo asikasuhin mo, parang baliw ‘to.”

“Bakit ba,” Nakakunot ang noo na reply ni Chanyeol, “Talagang aasikasuhin kita. Pake ko sa sarili ko? Anyway, ano? May kailangan ka ba? Sabihin mo lang ah? Uy, Baekhyun? Ano?” 

Tawang-tawa naman si Baekhyun, “Tangina, ang corny mo. Para kang grade 8, mga linyahan mo eh,” Totoo naman kasi? Ang corny ni Chanyeol amputa. ‘Di niya maiwasang matawa eh, “Para kang gago, okay lang ako. Sige na, halata namang ikaw ‘yung nauuhaw sa ating dalawa.”

“Psh,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Concerned lang ako sayo. Naalala mo ba sinabi ko sayo kanina? I meant it.”

Baekhyun frowns as he tries to remembers Chanyeol’s words, “Ano ba ‘yung sinabi mo kanina? Dami-dami mong sinabi eh.”

“Lahat ‘yun, actually,” Chanyeol retorts, “Pero I meant that one particularly.”

“Alin ba kasi?”

“When I said you are my muse.”

Baekhyun bit his lips. Tangina nito ni Chanyeol.

“I meant that, Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol said that while staring at him and those were his last words before they were called again for another round of practice.

Baekhyun feels himself caged in silence naman for that certain minute as he thinks of Chanyeol’s words.

Lord, is this the hurricane named Chanyeol?

🧹 🧹 🧹

“Alam mo ba what did I say to our coach para lang malusutan ko why did I have to bring you with me?”

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol, who’s at the moment, holding his cup of black coffee and casually having his sight at the horizon of city lights, at that one branch of Starbucks in Antipolo along Marcos Highway.

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulder as he answers Chanyeol, “Ewan ko? Wala naman ako sa tabi mo nun.”

Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle, “Sabi ko..”

“Ano?” Baekhyun asks impatiently nang pinutol ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya.

“Sabi ko, PA kita.”

“Tangina mo pala eh.”

Tawang-tawa naman si Chanyeol sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Joke lang.”

“Pero ano nga?”

Chanyeol occasionally shrugs his shoulder, “Secret. Basta, I used my charms.”

“Charms amputa,” Baekhyun mumbles, “Charms-in ko nguso mo diyan eh.”

Chanyeol laughs, “Wild.”

“Anyway, why did you choose this place though? I mean, quite far to your place if you would ask?” Baekhyun asks, even roaming his sight around the place to have a glimpse of everything.

Chanyeol personally chose this place sa balcony as he said that he specifically wanted to see the city lights to feel relaxation.

“I told you I wanted to have a different air to breathe. Away from the pollution of Manila.”

Baekhyun bobs his head, “Eh, ‘di naman kalayuan ang Antipolo sa Manila ah.”

“Still different feeling.”

Baekhyun puckers out his lips. Wala na siyang matanong.

“Baekhyun, do you need a part time?” Chanyeol suddenly asks, in which due to him to look at Chanyeol even way faster more than Flash.

“How did you know that?” Baekhyun asks, but he didn’t wait for Chanyeol to answer anymore as he replies his question, “Though, oo eh. Bakit mo natanong?”

“I’m willing to help you.” Chanyeol answers Baekhyun while his gaze was also piercing him, “Is it okay for you to work at a Café?”

Baekhyun nods his head consecutively, “I can take everything. Really, you’d help me?”

Chanyeol smiles at him, “Of course. Aasikasuhin ko lang, okay? Hang in there.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun mumbles. Right now, he can see himself having the same face as that one na pleading emoji. Grabe, he feels like a big weight on his shoulder has been lifted? Grabe talaga.

Kahit most of the times gusto na lang niya bardagulin si Chanyeol, right now, he just feel so thankful? Grabe, parang gusto na lang niya tadtarin si Chanyeol ng, “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, sir?” Chos. Pero, he just feels thankful. Amp. Is this a change of heart? Saint The 1975, pray for us. Pray for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol suddenly chortles kaya naman Baekhyun stares at him with confusion, “You stare at me like I saved the world or something.”

“Actually, you did,” Baekhyun answers, “You saved my world. You saved me.”

“Then, I did save my world, too.”

Baekhyun knits his brows in confusion, as he waits for Chanyeol to continue, who, at the moment, has his gaze pierced on Baekhyun.

Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun as he continues, “Because I saved you.”

Baekhyun found himself loss for words at that given point.

“Anyway, let’s drive you home, Baekhyun? Honestly, I didn’t just choose this place because of its ambience but also because, this was close to your home. I really wanted to drive you home. Make sure you’re safe and sound. So, let me have the honor of doing that to you?”

Lord, once again, is this the hurricane named Chanyeol?

Because if ever this would continue for no one knows how long, he’s afraid, that this hurricane would succeed as his walls would be finally taken down.

Because this hurricane, would indeed leave everything in havoc while it’s at its peak, and Baekhyun’s afraid that despite of the strongest blocks he’s built, it would one day reach its downfall.

Because a hurricane like this never leaves everything undone, not wrecked, shieldless.

And that hurricane is named Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> team sehun galaw galaw naman diyan ??? bONKZ
> 
> ps, i love u guys tnx u for reading 🥺🥺❤️ i’d bottom for y’all ahuhu jONKZ SIYEMPRE I TOP AHDHSH joke ang wild


End file.
